A Matter of Circumstance
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Prewritten Fic. A pregnant and desperate Hermione is about to marry Ron, but is it the best decision considering the circumstances involving one dark, snarky wizard? The gods get involved. M/F, lemons, Preg, Angst, a Touch of Mythology, Humor
1. Two Wizards and a Wedding

**Chapter 1 Two Wizards and a Wedding**

Twenty-one-year-old Hermione Granger adjusted the garland of blue flowers on her head, smoothed the silk of her light blue wedding gown, picked up the blue and white arrangement of her wedding bouquet and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, her eyes falling to the slightly rounded belly her dress couldn't quite hide.

Mrs. Weasley offered to cast a slimming spell to hide her "delicate state" but Hermione declined. She wasn't that big after all. Molly, Ginny and Luna had all left the room after they fussed over the pregnant witch and helped her dress, Luna mostly staring at her with her bubblish blue eyes. Hermione had asked for a moment alone to collect herself in quiet.

She was marrying Ron today.

It was the right thing to do. A child needed a father, didn't it? Besides, the Weasley clan would provide loving support. Babysitters abounded. Ron promised that she could finish attending university and become a "career" witch if she agreed to become his wife. His mother and family would catch up the slack. Privately, Molly Weasley didn't agree with this.

"Motherhood is the most important career in the world, Ronald," she had chided her son, "Hermione should stay at home and nurture her child. Certainly, we can show the baby love, but there's nothing like a mother's love. I can't believe Hermione would be this selfish and put her own needs before that of your child."

Ron sighed.

"Mum, I had to agree to let her finish school and keep a job, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to marry me," he said sullenly, "I would have lost her."

Molly sniffed.

"Doesn't sound like it's going to be much of a marriage anyway. She's supposed to take care of you too, Ronald. Supper should be on the table when you get home, not piles of books and parchments. Really," the witch said.

Ron didn't say anything as Molly voiced her dismal opinion of his and Hermione's approaching nuptials. He didn't care as long as she didn't say anything to Hermione that would make her break it off.

But Hermione knew Molly didn't approve of her. She wasn't domestic enough. She was never meant to be domestic, never groomed to be. Oh she could cook basic things, like spaghetti and sauce, eggs, toast, sausage and make sandwiches…but she could never produce the feasts Molly did and certainly not with even a tenth of the joy and satisfaction the mother of the Weasley clan found in creating such fabulous meals.

Ron claimed it didn't matter. He was marrying her, not his mother and he knew how to fix the things he liked to eat.

Hermione now stood alone in her bedroom in her private room located in the dungeon area. She worked part-time at Hogwarts as the Custodian of Historical Records. There were a daunting amount of detailed records, journals and documents in the bowels of the castle, and it was Hermione's job to catalogue and record them all. Several centuries worth of unrecorded parchments rested in the lower levels, enough to keep her busy for a lifetime and she loved her work. It was her hope that it would become permanent and full-time position once she gained her Liberal Magical Arts Degree, which focused on gaining a working knowledge in all the major magical fields of Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. She'd be able to find work in almost any sector if she chose though she preferred research and history.

Hermione placed her hand on her belly.

But she'd have a child. There would have to be limitations.

Suddenly, she was aware she wasn't alone. She felt his presence before she saw him.

She could always feel him.

"Severus," she breathed turning around.

Severus Snape was the Potions Master at Hogwarts and Hermione's former teacher. He was tall, lean, pale with lank black hair, a large hooked nose, black eyes and a silken voice that could melt the polar icecaps. He was also considered a cold, heartless, sarcastic and unsavory wizard of questionable reputation to most. And a reluctant hero.

The Potions Master was Hermione's Potions teacher for many years before he apparently killed Albus Dumbledore and was forced into hiding. It was all part of an elaborate plan to strengthen Voldemort's faith in him and make it possible for the wizard to help Harry destroy the despot once and for all. Albus was restored after Voldemort's death through his Horcrux and Snape was cleared of all wrongdoing.

The wizard studied Hermione, his dark eyes dropping to her belly and resting there for a moment before returning to meet her gaze. His expression was cold and disapproving.

"You foolish witch. You're going through with this travesty," he said to her quietly. But his anger seemed to scream at her anyway.

"It's for the best," she said shortly.

"You don't love him," the Potions Master said.

"I care about him and I do love him in my way," Hermione replied, turning away from the wizard.

Snape approached, standing close behind her and towering over the witch.

"Not the way you love me," he stated silkily.

Hermione blinked back tears and drew in a deep breath and turned back to face him.

"No, but at least Ron loves me and he will love this child. Can you say the same?" she asked him.

Snape blinked at her.

"No. No I cannot, Hermione, on either count," he replied honestly, "but that is no reason to marry Ronald Weasley."

"Yes it is. My child will have a name and a father and family that loves him or her," she claimed even as coldness moved through her belly.

"Yes…and will most likely have black hair and a pale complexion to go with all that 'love,'" he said derisively, "How are you going to explain that to that clan of redheads?"

"Ron's family is fair-skinned. That's close enough to 'pale' and I can attribute the black hair to a distant relative or something," Hermione replied.

"Starting out your marriage based on lies," Snape said, "A very crumbly cornerstone to say the least, Hermione. The truth is going to come out. The truth that we were lovers and on more than one occasion. The truth that Ronald Weasley was only…an acceptable cover for you, witch. How will you handle it when it does?"

"I don't know, but I will," the witch said stubbornly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"I warned you that becoming involved with me would have a price, Hermione. You should have ceased your pursuit of me," he said, his eyes gathering heat now.

"You should have resisted me, Severus…you are much older than I am," she spat back at him.

The wizard scowled.

"Now it makes a difference does it? I tried that argument several times before, Hermione. It didn't work. I told you I was not the kind of wizard you needed…it was you who said you didn't care about that. I was the wizard you wanted and you didn't give me a moment's peace until I succumbed," Snape said, an odd look on his face for a moment.

His moments with the young witch had been very pleasurable. And now…

Snape's brows drew together darkly.

"If Ronald Weasley challenges me to a duel, you will be a widow," Snape said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I will not hold back because he is your husband, Hermione. If you marry him…it could mean the wizard's life in the end…"

That was all Hermione could stand. She was under enough stress.

"Get out! Get out of here! You're ruining what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life! Now go!" she yelled at him.

Snape's face contorted.

"You're making a mistake, Hermione…you are going against what you know is proper to do, saddling a man with a child that isn't his…" he began.

"Get out!" Hermione screamed, throwing down her bouquet and running over to her dresser to retrieve her wand just as the door opened and Molly, Ginny and Luna ran in.

"All you all right, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione spun in horror, trying to find the words to explain Severus' presence.

But the Potions Master was gone. He had the ability to apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts, a gift left over from his service as a spy for the Order. He had utilized it with a silencing spell.

All three witches stared at the bouquet on the floor and the wand held tightly in the witch's grasp.

"Last minute jitters," Luna said, picking up the bouquet, "Getting married will do that to a witch."

"Yes…yes it will," Hermione replied, taking the bouquet from Luna, her eyes glistening as Molly looked at her suspiciously.

Something wasn't right here.

* * *

A/N: This is not a NEW FIC. Just one I overlooked posting here, which I am rectifying right now. Can you imagine all the potential trouble ahead with this scenario? Yeesh. Well, I got it out anyway. Thanks ya'll.


	2. Intervention

**Chapter 2 Intervention**

"Eros! Eros, where the Hades are you?" Aphrodite called as she stormed through Olympus, checking all the vacant rooms.

Eros, who had been lying on a duvet, enjoying having his lobes stroked by one ebony-haired naked nymph while being fed peeled grapes by another blonde and naked beauty, sat up quickly.

"You two, go stand by the other statues…quickly!" he hissed at the women, who immediately ran over to a number of naked nymph statues standing against the far wall.

Eros sat up, turned them into ivory statues and shook out his wings, trying to look non-chalant as his mother walked in, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the bowl of grapes and peeled skins. He'd been up to something all right.

"Hello, mother," Eros said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

The handsome blonde god's smile might disarm other females, but this was Aphrodite, his mother. She wasn't falling for it. Adorned with flowers and gold, the beautiful goddess looked down on her lazy son.

"Don't you hello me, Eros," she snapped at him, "What are you doing about the Snape situation?"

Eros frowned slightly.

"What? I got him involved with someone like you asked me to," he said.

"I told you to make him fall in LOVE with someone, Eros," Aphrodite replied.

Eros sighed.

"Mother, Severus Snape is a hard case. Lust was the best I could do," Eros said, hating to admit that a mere mortal was able to throw off his best arrows.

"Yes, but you made him lust after a young witch that was involved with someone else," Aphrodite said, "And she's in love with him."

"Well, that's half the battle," Eros said smugly.

Aphrodite had to fight to keep from blasting her son off the duvet.

"Don't you keep track of mortals you have actively involved yourself with?" she asked him.

"No. The Fates handle that," he responded.

Aphrodite did blast him then, Eros flying off the duvet and crashing into the statues, one of the nymphs toppling and shattering into pieces.

"Damn it," Eros hissed, standing up and brushing himself off.

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips, going into browbeat mode.

"Listen, that witch you made Snape lust after is pregnant by him and about to marry another man. Four lives are about to be ruined," Aphrodite said.

"Mother, I'm not responsible for the deeds mortals do," Eros replied, "That's why they have free will, to fuck up their lives if they want to."

Aphrodite glowered at him.

"You're going to fix this, Eros…and fix it right now!" she spat at him, "Lives depend on this."

Eros raised both eyebrows at his mother as he walked back across the room to the duvet and sat down.

"Mother, you caused a war that lasted years…thousands of lives were lost. Remember Paris? Menelaus? Helen of Troy?" he said to her.

Aphrodite paused. All right…so she did cause a little war. She was young and frivolous then. If Zeus had just awarded her the Golden Apple, she wouldn't have had to bribe Paris with Helen. It was easy to see she was the prettiest goddess out of herself, Hera and Athena. But no, the King of the Gods bitched up and they had to get a mortal to decide who was the most beautiful. So she greased his palm with Helen. Sure, he had to abduct her…but those were just…details.

"I was young then," she snapped at her son, "And don't try to wriggle out of your responsibilities by bringing up my mistakes. I've learned from them. Now that witch is about to marry a man she doesn't love and make him believe the child is his. I want you to do something now, Eros…or I'll go to Zeus. He's been aching to scorch your wings for you for a couple of millennia. All he needs is an excuse and if you don't fix this, I'll give him one."

Eros paled. He didn't want to tangle with Zeus, the crotchety old bastard. Hera had fixed him with some kind of impotency spell and he was furious Eros couldn't help him get it up. Zeus had been quite a philanderer in his day and Hera was tired of it. His illegitimate son Hercules was the last straw.

"All right. I'll do something," he said, waving his hand so a small cloud appeared showing the planet earth spinning in space.

He zeroed in on Hermione, who was being escorted across the grounds of Hogwarts on her way to the outdoor wedding ceremony. He then zoomed in on Severus, who was seated among the guests, scowling blackly as he looked at a very nervous Ronald Weasley who was standing next to his Best Man Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore was standing at a podium, looking very sober.

"Be sure you do, Eros. I'm going to check in on them later," Aphrodite said, turning, her beautiful flowing locks bouncing prettily as she exited.

"I'm going to check on them later," Eros mimicked nasally, scowling after her.

He looked back at the cloud. Hermione was now walking up the aisle on the arm of her father, who was smiling, Ron's eyes resting on the witch filled with love. Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he watched.

"Well, I don't have much time," Eros said to himself, conjuring up a bucket filled with water.

* * *

Albus conducted the wedding ceremony very soberly. Personally, he didn't think Hermione and Ron should marry because he knew Hermione had a powerful attraction to the Potions Master…one that had been acted upon more than once. There was a good chance that the child she carried was fathered by the dark wizard. As much as he meddled however, Albus stayed out of this one for the most part, though he did talk to Severus, who was very dismissive.

Albus had felt like blasting him for being a damn fool, but departed before he did so.

"Does anyone object to the marriage between this couple?" he asked the audience.

There was silence for a moment, then Severus began coughing terribly, everyone turning in their seats to look at him. Hermione and Ron turned also, Hermione's amber eyes narrowed.

The bastard. He was doing this on purpose.

The Potions Master stopped coughing and looked around, every eye trained on him.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" he purred, looking directly at Hermione, who subtly flicked her bouquet at him. Her wand was hidden among the flowers.

Suddenly Severus' chair flipped, dumping the wizard on the ground, his robes wrapping around him as everyone cheered. Furious, the wizard got up, straightened his robes, picked up the chair, set it back properly and sat down, glowering at everyone until the cheers died down.

Albus looked at him disapprovingly over the top of his glasses for a moment, then returned to the task at hand.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?" the Headmaster asked him.

Ron looked at Hermione, his blue eyes glistening.

"I do," he said clearly.

Albus nodded and looked at Hermione, his eyes slightly narrowed. She swallowed. No one else noticed his look except her. It was clear the Headmaster thought she was making a mistake.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your…"

Suddenly the Heavens opened up and a huge deluge of water poured down from the sky, washing away Albus, Hermione, Ron and the guests in a torrent of rushing water. People screamed and spluttered as they were taken across the grounds amid a tumble of struggling bodies, chairs, food and decorations. The water kept coming, effectively disrupting and prematurely ending the wedding.

Eros put the bucket down and dusted off his hands.

"That ought to buy me some time," he said to himself with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Ah, gotta love the gods. lol. Thanks for reading.


	3. A Bit of Assistance

**Chapter 3 A Bit of Assistance**

The gods didn't have that much power anymore, since they were no longer worshipped and relegated to the land of myth and magic, newer gods forming and gaining power. Without focused worship and strong belief from mortals, the old gods became powerful spiritual entities. They rarely interfered in muggle business. God, Jesus, Satan, Buddha and several other cosmic forces had taken over that realm, but they still had power in the magical world as long as they worked without the knowledge of the magical mortals. Non-belief stripped them of their powers to some extent.

Now, in the case of Eros and Aphrodite…their powers on earth manifested strongly for the most part because most people believed in the power of love even if they didn't believe in the god or goddess themselves. So Eros' arrows and meddling were still relatively effective. In the case of those who put little truck in love however, it took a lot of work to get even the slightest response. Such was the case of Severus. He believed love was for dreamers and fools. He had survived for years without it. A quite unnecessary emotion as far as the Potions Master was concerned. Eros was right. He was a hard case.

It took three arrows to get Severus interested in Hermione, and he only became so because of the collateral effects of Eros magic. An arrow of love was supposed to enhance the feelings of love or desire for companionship already in an individual. It also affected those who came in contact with that person, provided there was even the slightest attraction.

In Severus' case, there was only one witch who had a minute attraction to him. Hermione. She had quashed it several years ago while she was still a student, calling it a stupid, senseless infatuation and using logic to force those feelings down.

"No one could care about that snarky bastard," she told herself over and over…especially after waking up from several erotic dreams involving the dark wizard.

She and Ron became an item and in time, lovers, though Hermione's feelings didn't run as deep as the red-haired wizard's did. When Hermione finally told him she loved him, it was after Ron accused her of not loving him and wanting to know why. She didn't know why. She thought he was sweet and kind, and he really was good to her, toning down his rashness and treating her much like Arthur Weasley treated Molly, regulating himself to the background when Hermione spoke and only speaking when needed. Basically, she told him she loved him to shut him up.

This change in the wizard irritated Hermione a little. She liked a bit of challenge, but Ron was too afraid of driving her off if he acted like his usual self. He was always on his best behavior with her, even though he gave everyone else the usual treatment, being argumentive, jumping to conclusions and refusing to back down from any fight. But with Hermione he was a docile as a puppy. It nearly drove her crazy.

As a lover, Ron was always gentle and cautious with Hermione, as if he were afraid she would break. He kept sex straight missionary, and although he was tender and good, Hermione felt something was missing. She never felt the overwhelming desire for sex or had the earth shattering orgasms with Ron that she'd read about in books. Eventually, she believed it was just exaggeration on the part of romance authors and sex was highly over-rated.

Then Eros arrows got to her one evening when she passed in close proximity to Severus. A strong pulse hit her and she spun and looked after the wizard as he stalked down the dungeon corridor, his robes billowing.

"Professor Snape," she called.

Severus stopped, spun and narrowed his eyes when he saw Hermione. Good gods. What the hell did she want?

"What is it, Miss Granger? I'm on my way to my rooms," he snapped at her as she walked up, her eyes shining a bit.

Severus blinked at her glassy-eyed look.

"Are you on something, Miss Granger…your eyes are abnormally bright," he observed.

There were quite a few recreational wizarding drugs floating about these days, and Hermione was young enough to indulge. But was she stupid enough? She might be. She was sleeping with Ron Weasley after all and despite her proven brilliance, that said nothing for her intelligence at all as far as the Potions Master could see.

"Ah, no…I'm not Professor…I was just wondering…" Hermione began.

"You're always wondering," Severus snarked, "One day your skull is going to burst the way you are continuously stuffing it with unnecessary knowledge."

Hermione ignored the barb.

"I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me one evening," the witch said.

Severus' eyes went wide as saucers.

"Is this…is this some kind of sick joke, Miss Granger?" the Potions Master asked her.

"No," Hermione replied, Eros magic working on her hard, "It's not."

Severus scowled at her.

"What about your beloved Mr. Weasley? I doubt he would approve of you going out with anyone…particularly me. There's no love lost between us," Severus sneered.

"I'm only asking you out to dinner, not to bed," Hermione said to him.

Severus gave her a half-smirk.

"Those two acts are one in the same to me, Miss Granger…I never go out to dinner with a witch I don't intend to bed," he purred at her.

Hermione blinked up at him.

"Will you go out to dinner with me, Professor?" she asked him again.

Severus looked at the young witch. He was twice her age and he didn't even like her. Besides, she was tiny. He'd cleave her in half.

"Stop being ridiculous, Miss Granger…I'd no sooner bed you than fuck a mountain troll. Good evening," Severus snarled at her, turning away and heading for his office in a temper.

Hermione watched him go, then came back to herself.

"Oh my gods. Why the hell did I ask him that?" she said, horrified.

Shuddering, she turned and hurried out of the dungeon corridor. She hoped Ron would drop by tonight. She needed to fuck him just to get the Potions Master out of her head.

But that night, and for many nights that followed, she dreamed about him. It didn't help that Eros hit him with another arrow that weakened the wizard's resolve and made Hermione even more forward when she came in contact with him.

The third arrow did the trick and after several more attempts at getting Hermione to back off, Severus was taken over by lust and ended up giving the witch a rather brutal high hard one in his Potions office. The witch had come in under the pretense of needing a potion. She was naked under her robes and opened them. The Potions Master was on her like a niffler on gold.

After that first heated encounter, both of them were hooked. And Ron…poor Ron, he never knew the dark wizard was twisting the witch he loved into pretzels and pounding her nearly into unconsciousness every chance he got.

That fact that Hermione was carrying Severus' child was a given. As was said before, Hermione never felt the overwhelming desire for sex with Ron like she did with the Potions Master, and was always careful to cast a contraceptive spell or check her patch before engaging him.

This wasn't always possible with Severus, who would damn near abduct her, and never asked for sex. He just took it…knowing anytime he touched her it was consensual. They fucked all over Hogwarts. It was a good thing for Hermione that Ron was gentle, because sometimes the Potions Master left her so sore that she felt like her pussy was swollen shut. Ron was much smaller than he was too. Luckily the belief that a woman's vagina could become stretched by another wizard with a larger tool was just a myth, or Ron would have fallen in following Severus.

This illicit relationship had gone on for more than a year, with no one but Albus the wiser. Now Hermione was pregnant. The past year dealing with the Potions Master had Slytherinized her quite a bit, and to be honest…she became nearly as selfish as he was. Conscience didn't matter anymore. Now she had to look out for herself and her child. Ron would be a good father. Severus would not. He didn't even love her.

"I love your pussy," he'd tell her as he took her hungrily. That was as good as it got with the addictive wizard.

Another thing Severus liked to ask her was if she had fucked Ron and when. Then he'd take her roughly, asking her as she shrieked if Ron gave it to her like he did. He was satisfied when she whimpered he didn't, though he didn't let up on her one bit. Severus was a bit of a sadist. Just a bit. There was just something about the witch that brought out the animal in him. He was completely unaware the gods were involved at all. He didn't even believe in the gods. Not that it mattered.

Eros was the god of love, true…but he was still male and had the male sensibilities when it came to love. Fucking was the end all. Once he saw Snape was adequately laying wand to Hermione, he considered his foray a success. The wizard wasn't going to start handing out candy and roses after all. Now his mother…a goddess with all the crazy romantic notions mortal women have concerning love came down on him hard, telling him he had either to fix this or serve as target practice for Zeus.

Shit.

The blonde god looked down on the scene, observing all the sodden mortals trying to escape the continuing storm.

"Now what the hell am I going to do with Snape?" Eros muttered, watching the soaked wizard stand up and stride toward the castle in the pouring rain, looking quite pleased despite his state.

The wedding had been postponed.

"Well, he might not love the witch…but he doesn't want her to marry Weasley," Eros observed.

Bedraggled guests were leaving Hogwarts in droves, walking across the grounds and out of the main gate, then disapparating. A sodden Albus Dumbledore twisted the hem of his muddy white robes, looking down at himself then up at the sky with a bemused expression on his face before he too began walking toward the castle.

Ron had Hermione's arm and was leading her back as well, the witch's hair plastered to her head, her garland lost, gown ruined and a look of bewilderment on her face. What the hell had happened? She'd suspect a spell, but there was no spell to control the weather in such a manner. The most any witch or wizard could do was make a small storm cloud. It was as if the wedding had been hit by a small tsunami.

Eros stroked his chin. He had to do something…put a stone in the gears and stop this marriage. He had to disrupt them…to cause some discord between Ron and Hermione. He didn't even hope to make Snape fall in love…the best he could do was make sure that Hermione didn't trap Ron into a false marriage. They could work it out from there.

Hm. Discord.

Eros perked up and clapped his hands together sharply.

A tiny god with winged shoes zoomed into the room and hovered in front of the wizard.

"You clapped, Eros?" Hermes asked him.

Hermes was the god of communications among other things.

"I need to get a message to Eris," Eros said.

Hermes went pale.

"Eris? Eros, no one willingly contacts Eris. She causes trouble everywhere she goes just for the entertainment," Hermes replied, frowning. He could count on something painful happening just when he went into the goddess' presence.

Eris was the sister of Ares, the god of war. Her specialty was Strife and Discord. She was the real reason for the Trojan War. Eris had been snubbed and not invited to the wedding of King Peleus and his salty sea nymph Thetis. Pissed, she stole a golden apple from Gaia's tree, labeled it "To the Fairest" and threw it into the center of the floor during the ceremony. Hera, Athena and Aphrodite all pounced on it, and a huge catfight occurred. After it was broken up and the wedding ruined, the goddesses demanded Zeus choose who was the fairest.

The god wasn't about to do that. All three goddesses were powerful, and Hera was his wife. If Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, there was absolutely no comparison for a goddess scorned. Hell was nothing...nothing next to that.

Zeus wisely pawned the decision off on a mortal named Paris, who was the Prince of Troy and all three goddesses tried to bribe him to choose her. Aphrodite won by offering him Helen, the most beautiful mortal woman on earth if he chose her. Helen was, incidentally, married to the Greek king Menelaus who didn't take the abduction of his wife well. Aphrodite didn't care…she never promised Paris it would be easy to acquire her…just that he would. The resulting war lasted ten years. Eros was being kind when he told her thousands of mortals had died. Thousands and hundreds of thousands had passed on.

The god of love scowled at Hermes.

"Look, just go get her, all right?" Eros snapped at the reluctant little god who said a little curse under his breath.

This meant he'd have to go into the bowels of the earth. Eris wasn't allowed to stay at Mount Olympus. The goddess just caused too much trouble.

"Fine," Hermes huffed, passing through the bowl of grapes and snagging one before zooming straight down through the floor and towards earth.

"Sometimes I hate this job," he muttered, biting into the grape.

* * *

Bored, Eris sat on her throne in her small, stone domain, fires burning around her. The goddess was pale, with spiky black hair, an eyebrow pierced with three tiny silver skulls, her lashes lined with thick mascara and she wore black lipstick. She had black eyes and her face was pixieish with a slightly pointed chin. She wore a black spiked collar around her neck, and a number of black leather bracelets, also spiked, a rather short, sexy black dress that laced up in the front and had a slightly ragged fringe and soft black boots that stopped below her knees. She idly kicked one leg as her chin rested on her palm.

"I'm so fucking bored," she sighed, flicking a finger at the mirror on the wall that showed her the life of mortals.

No particular one had caught her attention in years. She still did little things to cause strife and discord, but nothing that really captured her imagination. The mirror began to show different people. There was a woman carrying two full pails of milk into the house from the barn. Eris flicked a finger at the mirror and made her trip over the doorsill and chuckled for a moment as she fell face first, the milk flowing all over the floor as her family members ran to help her, scolding her at the same time.

"I'm reduced to this. Tripping milkmaids," she griped, still watching the mirror. It focused on a shirtless muggle climbing a mountain without ropes. He was quite a ways up. She flicked her finger again.

"Whoops," she said as the next outcrop the muggle grabbed crumbled beneath his fingers and he dangled by one arm in the air. Eris could have made the other rock crumble, but didn't. She watched him desperately struggle to find another handhold and he eventually did, clinging to the mountainside in terror.

"Hope your palms don't sweat," she said to the image before it shifted again. This time it showed Hermes, zooming through the fissure that led to her abode. Eris sat up.

"Ah a visitor," she smiled, flicking her finger again, then waiting expectantly for the tiny god.

As if on cue, Hermes zoomed through the stone ceiling and hovered in front of her, his face screwed up with distaste.

"Eris…" he began, then…

THWACK!

A huge golden flyswatter slammed him to the floor.

"Oops. So sorry Hermes," Eris said with a nasty grin as the flyswatter disappeared and Hermes struggled to get up, "I get a lot of bugs down here."

Hermes pushed himself up off the floor, adjusted his golden winged helmet, fixed his toga then glared at the goddess. He shook his finger at her.

"You did that on purpose, Eris. Last time I was here, I got caught in a web and almost eaten by a giant spider!" he said.

"That was unfortunate, Hermes. I killed it didn't I?" Eris purred at him.

"Yes, but only after I was wrapped up in its web and it was about to sink its fangs into me," the god said angrily.

"Oh grow up, Hermes. That happened centuries ago. Now why are you here?" Eris asked him.

"Eros wants to see you," he muttered.

Eris looked excited.

"Eros? Where?" she asked the god.

"I guess in Mount Olympus," Hermes responded.

Eris grinned wickedly. She could only enter Mount Olympus if another god invited her. Not one had for ages. She looked at Hermes, her eyes aglow now. The little god shuddered. Was Eros crazy inviting Eris to Olympus? Zeus was going to shoot lightning bolts out his ass in rage if he found out about this. Eros was asking to be fried.

"Tell him I'll be there in half an hour," the goddess said.

Hermes nodded and hightailed it out of her domain before something else happened to him.

Eris got up off her throne and did a little pirouette.

"I'm going to Olympus…I'm going to Olympus," she sang as she readied herself for the journey.

What in the world did Eros want?

Whatever it was, she hoped it was interesting.

* * *

A/N: Really mixing and matching in this one…throwing in a little HG/SS history, god history and whatnot. Eris sounds like a real card. This is fun. :) Thanks for reading.


	4. How Severus was Targeted by the Gods

**Chapter 4 How Severus Was Targeted By the Gods in the First Place (Short Chapter)**

One day Ares, the god of War was visited Eris and discovered Severus Snape's existence. His sister was watching him being tortured in her magic mirror and her brother sat down beside her quite interested. He was into bloodshed after all.

"Now that's a man," the burly god commented, stroking his thick red beard.

"He's something else all right," Eris said with a bit of admiration as the bullwhip sliced open the wizard's back, "I've sent plenty of strife and discord his way and he's always managed to deal with it without a single complaint. He's very centered."

Ares studied Severus as the lash bit him again and again. He pointed a thick finger at him.

"He doesn't even cry out," the god said, "He has to be in agony. A strong mortal indeed. I must know more about him."

Using Eris' mirror, Ares rewound it back a quarter of a century then observed the highlights of his life, Eris narrating and filling in the necessary information. Ares was delighted he wasn't a follower and was a spy against a despot. Ares loved war but not senseless killing.

"I'm putting that mortal under my protection," he said, which caused a big blow-up with Eris, who liked throwing things at the dark wizard. Finally Ares withdrew…leaving Severus as is. Yet he still liked to watch him.

Now the god of war sat in his weapon-covered room in Mount Olympus watching the demise of Voldemort through his own mirror with a heavy heart. The Potions Master's time of war seemed over. Aphrodite wandered in and looked at the mirror.

"Who is that?" she asked Ares as she looked at the tall, pale wizard casting hexes at robed, masked figures.

"That is probably the bravest wizard on earth. His name is Severus Snape. He's been serving as a spy for the Greater Good and duping the evil Dark Lord for years. Now the Dark Lord is dead and his war is over," Ares said despairingly, wiping away a tear.

Aphrodite sat down interested as time moved forward and everyone was celebrating and embracing. She noticed no one embraced Severus, who simply stood in the middle of the throng of revelers, looking rather bored.

"Doesn't he have a woman?" she asked Ares who looked at her as if she were insane.

"Of course not. True warriors never have "women" unless it's for a quick fuck. Women drain a man's strength of purpose, particularly if they fall in love. Luckily, Severus doesn't believe in or need love," Ares said.

Aphrodite swelled visibly.

"What do you mean he doesn't need me…er…love?" she demanded, "Everyone needs love."

"Not him. He doesn't need it or want it," Ares said proudly, "So your wiles would be wasted on him."

"My…my wiles?" Aphrodite snorted.

Ares could hear little peals of thunder in the distance…not a good sign.

"He does want it…he just doesn't know he does," she stated flatly.

Ares laughed, his round, muscular belly shaking with mirth beneath his chain mail.

"Why do women always say that? We men only want pussy. We pretend to fall in love to get it regularly," he said.

"You just say that because you've never been in love," Aphrodite said, scowling. The thunder peals were growing louder.

"I've been in lust, and that's always worked for me," Ares replied smugly, "And it works for Severus Snape as well, when he bothers. And he's smart. He pays for his sexual forays. No strings that way."

"That's…that's just awful. He needs to know what a joy a meaningful relationship is," Aphrodite declared, standing up in righteous indignation.

Now it was Ares turn to scowl up at the beautiful goddess.

"What he needs to be is left alone," he growled at her, standing up himself and making as if to draw his sword. Ares was huge and towered over her.

Aphrodite scowled up at him. Thunder crashed all around them, Ares' gaze like steel as he tried to cow the goddess.

"Hiyaaaaaaah!" Aphrodite suddenly screamed, kicking him squarely in the balls.

The god grunted and went down, clutching his unprotected nads and groaning as Aphrodite demurely fixed her toga and smoothed her hair. She watched as he rolled around for a minute or two then drew in a deep breath.

"A warrior would never strike there," he groaned up at her, his eyes watering.

"Too bad I'm not a warrior. That'll teach you to menace me, you big bully," she said to him, turning, "I'm going now. I've got a wizard to tame."

"You leave him alone, Aphrodite!" Ares called after her, attempting to sit up.

"Oh, go run a sword through yourself, Ares!" she snapped back as she sashayed out of the door.

The god finally managed to sit up, gingerly rubbing his injured balls and glowering after Aphrodite. There really wasn't anything he could do. Even if he got Zeus to side with him on this, Aphrodite would just charm the King of the Gods around to her way of thinking. Zeus couldn't get it up anymore but he still appreciated a beautiful woman or goddess. Most likely Aphrodite would give him a striptease or something to gain his favor.

"Women," the god hissed, getting to his feet shakily, "Goddess or mortal, they are the bane of every man in existence."

* * *

Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love, but her powers extended to love between men and women. Her son Eros was considered the "Patron of Male Love" his focus being on love, lust and intercourse, the last two being foremost, being that he himself was male and favored uncomplicated dealings with the fairer sex. That he mostly fucked nymphs was proof of this, since nymphs were all airheads and didn't think before they acted, or afterwards. Mortal women and goddesses wanted more out of a god. Eros kept it simple for the most part…though there was one goddess in particular that made his arrows quiver and she was just as callous as he was.

Since Severus had no woman to speak of, Aphrodite had to go to Eros and get him to soften Severus up. Once the wizard was involved with a woman, Aphrodite could take over. However, things had taken a disastrous turn, the wizard becoming involved with Hermione, who was already loved by someone else.

Hermione had to be free and clear for Aphrodite to do anything for her and Severus. However, Eros sincerely doubted his mother would be able to reach the wizard's heart…simply because he didn't seem to have one. The thing that throbbed and drove the wizard to action was connected to his loins, not buried in his chest.

Well, getting Severus to love Hermione was his mother's problem. Eros had got him fucking her, and as far as he was concerned, he'd done the best he could. Still, he had to stop the marriage to Ronald Weasley and he needed some expert help.

According to a very disgruntled Hermes, it would arrive soon in the form of the trouble-making Eris.

Eros cranked up his love-juice.

He hoped the goddess was wearing leather.

* * *

A/N: A reader mentioned wanting to know why the gods were meddling in Severus' affairs, so I thought I'd add this little chapter to clarify it, since Sahara's story is coming in sentences rather than a flow today. Sigh. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chappie. Thanks for reading.


	5. New Arrangements

**Chapter 5 New Arrangements  
**  
Ron escorted a sodden and upset Hermione back to her rooms, not noticing the slight crack in the Potions office door as they passed.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione…we can have another wedding in a couple of days," Ron said to the distraught witch soothingly, "It's going to take more than a little water to keep you from becoming my wife."

They stopped outside Hermione's door. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Luna had offered to come with them, but Hermione said she wanted to be alone and they respected her wishes, though Mrs. Weasley thought it odd. Her wedding had been ruined, she should want sympathetic people around to comfort and reassure her.

"I don't know about Hermione," Molly said to Ginny as they walked toward the main gate, "She's acting very strange."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Mum, you've been on Hermione ever since she agreed to marry Ron. Now what's wrong?" Ginny asked her.

"I just don't like the fact she waited to get into the family way before she accepted his proposal. It's not as if she's marrying Ron for love, but for convenience," Molly said to her daughter, "I think if she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't be marrying him at all, Ginny. He asked her many times before and she always said no."

Ginny sighed.

"Maybe she wasn't ready then," the witch said.

Molly snorted as they passed through the gates.

"So she turns up pregnant and suddenly she's ready? I just don't like it, Ginny. I don't think Hermione loves Ronald. And a marriage without love is a trap…a terrible trap that even children can't sweeten. I don't want my son miserable."

"So what are you suggesting, mum? That Hermione have Ron's baby out of wedlock? Not marry him?" Ginny asked her mother, her brown eyes wide that she might even suggest such a thing.

Molly looked taken aback.

"I don't know what I'm suggesting, Ginny, but there are alarms going off in my head about this. A mother knows when her child needs protecting…and I think Ron does. I really do," the round witch said.

"It could be you're having reservations because Ron is the youngest boy…your baby, and he's starting his own family and won't need you anymore, mum. But he's always going to need you," Ginny said, "Hermione is a good person. She wouldn't marry Ron if she didn't love him. I've known her for years."

Molly didn't say anything more about it as they disapparated back to the Burrow. But she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

A mother always knows when something's wrong.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"No Ron. I just need to get out of these wet things and be alone for a bit," the witch said, "I can't believe what happened. It's almost as if someone did it on purpose."

"No, Hermione. No one can control the weather like that. It was just a freak accident…an act of the gods," Ron replied.

Hermione looked at him a moment. His words weren't comforting her at all.

"I'll see you later, Ron," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Tomorrow. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you…and the baby," he said, letting his hand drop to her belly and rubbing it affectionately before kissing her lightly on the lips. He didn't notice her lips were rather hard when he pressed his own against them.

"Goodbye Hermione. Don't worry about anything. We'll reschedule the wedding for next weekend," he said, "I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up."

"All right, Ronald," she said, opening her door and entering her rooms, "Bye."

She closed the door and locked it. Ron stood there a moment. They had almost been married. That storm was really a bit of bad luck. He began to walk back up the dungeon corridor when the Potions office door suddenly opened and Professor Snape swept into the hallway, blocking his way.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. Quite an unfortunate end to your wedding," the wizard purred at him.

Ron looked at the dark wizard with narrowed eyes. He still didn't like Snape despite how he helped Harry bring down the Dark Lord.

"Yes, but we're going to try it again next weekend. You don't have to come," the red-haired wizard said.

Snape gave him a small smirk.

"I wouldn't miss your nuptials for anything in the world. Today's attempt was quite entertaining, if wet," he replied, "so little amuses me. I hope the next ceremony will be equally enjoyable."

Ron scowled. It figured the bastard would enjoy their misfortune.

"The next ceremony will be completed. Now, I have to go, Professor and take care of the details," Ron said, pushing past the wizard, who spun.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape called to him.

Ron stopped and turned around.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's said 'Happy is the bride whom the sun shines upon.' The sun didn't shine on Miss Granger today. Maybe it is an omen that you should pay attention to," the Potions Master said silkily, "Perhaps you should…reconsider your position. Marriage is a large step and permanent."

Ron's face turned black.

"I am marrying Hermione, Professor. A little rain isn't going to stop me and you aren't going to either. I have a woman who loves me…something that you don't," he spat at the wizard, who arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley…we have more in common than you know. I do have a witch that loves me and proves it constantly…but I am not foolish enough to love her back. Witches are a treacherous lot, believe me," he said to the young man.

"Not Hermione. She's honest, truthful and loyal. She's going to make the perfect wife and mother," Ron shot back at him.

"Will she?" Snape purred at him.

There was something in the wizard's eyes that made Ron waiver a bit. Something cold and knowing. The redhead shook it off.

"Yes, she will. Now good day, Professor," Ron said, stalking up the corridor.

Damn Snape. Like he'd ever listen to anything that greasy git had to say. He just couldn't stand to see anyone happy.

Snape watched Ron go, then turned and looked at Hermione's closed door. Hm. She had a few days of non-married life left.

He might as well take advantage of them.

* * *

Eros stripped down and oiled up his body so it glistened, ran his fingers through his hair and put on a short toga belted in gold that hung low on his hips and down to his muscular thighs, and girded his bare torso in studded, leather straps that criss-crossed over his chest and offset his tight abs. He looked at himself in the mirror and struck a few poses. Yes, he looked as irresistible as always, the epitome of the God of Love.

He reclined on the duvet, adjusting himself to look as buff and delicious as possible, the short toga barely covering his assets, which were considerable. He doubted Eris would need much "persuasion" to help him out…but a god could hope, couldn't he?

Suddenly a brilliant golden flame appeared in the middle of the room, darkened and coalesced into the curvaceous form of Eris.

The pale goddess was indeed dressed in a short, form-fitting leather dress that opened to the waist and stopped at her pale thighs, showing off her long legs and ending in a pair of high-heeled black leather boots with silver skull buckles. She also wore a leather garter with little skulls encircling it, as well as her collar and studded leather bracelets. Her dark eyes fell on Eros appreciatively as the god sat up immediately, his jaw dropping for a moment before he managed to close his mouth as the goddess posed before him.

"Eros, how nice of you to finally invite me to Olympus," the goddess purred, her eyes sliding to the collection of nymph statues against the wall, then back to Eros, who stood up and approached her.

"It's been far too long, Eris," he said to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly, then raising his head, his blue eyes beginning to glow.

Eris snatched her hand out of his.

"Turn it down. Now, Eros!" she said, frowning at the god.

"Shit," Eros thought, turning down his love-juice.

"I swear, you are such a pig," Eris snapped at him even though her eyes were a bit hot as they raked over that leather binding and short toga.

Eros wasn't very tall, maybe five foot eight, but he was proportionate and very well built. His wings were quite sexy as well. He looked like a very sexy angel...an angel that was into bondage.

"Now, what do you want?" Eris asked him.

Eros gestured to the duvet.

"Please sit down, Eris…and I'll clue you in," he said, "It's something you'll enjoy…believe me. Aphrodite will be in our corner so you don't have to worry about repercussions."

No repercussions? Now that sounded good. Eris walked over to the duvet and sat down, Eros' eyes locked to her hips as she walked past him. Gods, he wanted a bit of that.

He sat down beside her.

"Eris, I need you to stop a mortal marriage," the god said to the goddess, "Cause some discord between the betrothed that will break them up."

"That's all? Easy. I'll just kill one of them," the goddess said with an evil smirk.

Eros' eyes went wide.

"No! No, that's not what we want. Everyone has to survive this, Eris. We're trying to save lives…not ruin them," Eros explained, a little sweat beading his brow. His mother would kill him if any of the mortals died.

"Why?" Eris asked.

Who cared if a mortal or two became worm food?

"Because…it's a matter of love. And you know how my mother is about Love," he said.

Eris scowled at him.

"All right. Somebody must have fucked up someplace in order to involve me. What gives, Eros? Spit it out," Eris said.

"All right…my mother came to me and asked me to make a magical mortal named Severus Snape become involved with a woman…" he began.

"Did you say Severus Snape?" Eris asked him, a slow smile starting on her face.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Eros asked the goddess, looking surprised.

Eris arched an eyebrow.

"I've…heard of him," she said obliquely, "Go on."

"Well, he was some kind of warrior that your brother admired, and my mother found out that he had never been in love and she and Ares got into an argument about it, and she decided that it was time for the mortal to have a 'meaningful relationship' and so…she asked me to get him involved with a woman…which I did. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. Unfortunately, the woman who he got involved with is loved by another man and she didn't break it off with him. Now she is pregnant by Snape and about to marry the other man and make him believe the child is his," Eros explained.

Eris started laughing as Eros scowled at her.

"What's so funny?" the god asked her.

"Maybe you should be the god of Strife and Discord, Eros…you certainly fucked that up. I couldn't have done a better job myself," she chuckled, her breasts bouncing invitingly.

Eros eyed the pale mounds lustfully for a moment then met her gaze.

"So, will you help me break them up?" he asked her.

"That depends. What's in it for me?" she asked the god.

"I already said there wouldn't be any repercussions. When was the last time you could cause trouble without answering to anyone?" he asked.

"It's been a while…but this time someone else is going to benefit from my work. I think I deserve more in exchange. I'm cleaning up your mess after all," she shot back at the god.

Eros stared at her a moment, knowing the goddess already had something in mind.

"What do you want, Eris?" he asked her.

She smiled and told him.

"What? No. No way Eris. I'll be living in the bowels of the earth with you and Hades," the god said, horrified.

"Oh well then. Good luck with this, Eros," the goddess said rising.

Eros caught her wrist above the bracelets.

"Wait, Eris…damn…all right. But just for a year," he said, giving in, "Once a month and if you get caught, you don't tell who invited you."

"Good deal, Eros," the goddess said with a very evil grin.

She was going to get some payback after all this was over. Eros had just issued her an invitation to visit Mount Olympus once a month for a year. It could be anytime during the month. Oh…there was going to be a bit of mayhem in the abode of the gods. They could count on it.

Eros stood up, still holding her wrist.

"How about we 'seal the deal' in the usual way?" he breathed at the goddess, his blue eyes drifting down her leather dress.

Eris let her own eyes roam over Eros, then she lifted his toga with one black-nailed fingertip and studied what lay beneath. The goddess licked her lips then suddenly pushed Eros hard so he fell to the duvet, startled, his toga flying up and his erection standing straight up, huge and quite handsome.

Eris placed one heeled boot on the god's chest and a riding crop appeared in her hand. From where he lay Eros could see she wore nothing under her dress, her black pubic hair shaved in the shape of a skull and the tip of her pretty pink clit peeking from between her pale labia.

The god let out a strangled groan as he looked up at her, his wingtips fluttering and cock bouncing, the thin heel of the goddess' boot digging into his chest a bit painfully.

"Let's not," she breathed back at him, slapping the crop in her palm meaningfully.

* * *

A/N: I guess this means Eris is "on board." lol. Thanks for reading


	6. Eris Makes Her Initial Moves

**Chapter 6 Eris Makes Her Initial Moves (Short Chapter)**

At about midnight, Hermione was suddenly awakened by her bed depressing behind her. She didn't turn and look to see why her mattress had sunken in. She knew why.

"Severus, you have to go," she said softly.

The Potions Master lay behind the witch, naked, his long, lean body under the sheets, his cock erect. But he didn't touch her.

"Why do I have to go, witch?" he asked her softly.

"Because. I'm engaged. I'm supposed to marry Ron," she replied, still not looking toward him.

Severus snorted.

"You were engaged to Mr. Weasley the last twenty times we engaged, Hermione. What difference does that make to me?" he breathed.

"Yes. But tonight…tonight was supposed to be our wedding night," she answered, "I'm supposed to be with him tonight…not you, Severus."

Suddenly, Hermione was yanked over, the Potions Master staring down at her, his black eyes hard in the low torchlight.

"Yes, and while he was on top of you in his safe little missionary position, fucking you like a pubescent adolescent, you would have been thinking of me," the wizard hissed.

Hermione closed her eyes against the dark wizard, desire starting to creep over her body.

"No I wouldn't have," Hermione lied.

"Yes. Yes you would have. You will always crave me, Hermione. Ronald Weasley can't satisfy you the way I can. Once you marry him, you will be locked into a marriage that is not only a lie, but sexually unsatisfying. And I warn you, Hermione…if you come to me as a married woman I will turn you into an adulteress as well as a liar," he swore, "your marriage vow will mean nothing, absolutely nothing to me as long as you want me. You're a fool if you go through with this. You can't resist me. You may do well for a while, but witches become notoriously randy when expecting and a round belly won't keep me off you. You will come back to me…and I will take you when you do."

Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed as Severus leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, feeling her responding to him as his tongue caressed hers. He drew back.

"Tell me you don't want this," he breathed, sliding closer under the covers and pressing his cock against her thigh, "tell me you don't want me, witch."

Hermione couldn't say a word, desire having a hold on her body and her mind. The wizard had done it to her again. She really was helpless against him...the attraction was just too strong.

Severus threw the covers back, pushed Hermione to her side and hiked up her nightgown, nestling his loins against the witch's buttocks and sliding one hand over her hip before grasping her knee and lifting her leg. With a soft growl he entered her from behind, Hermione letting out a soft gasp at his smooth penetration. The wizard began thrusting gently, resting his cheek against hers, his eyes closed in pleasure as her sleeve slid over him again and again.

"Yessss," he purred, "yes, Hermione. You may have Mr. Weasley's ring…but I have your passion…your love. What bit of diamond and gold on a finger compares to that?"

He began to fuck her harder.

Eris stood watching the copulating couple, invisible and shaking her head slowly.

"The wizard's got style, I have to give him that. She's a sad case," the goddess said as Hermione let out a garbled shriek as the wizard started plowing into her.

"Well, let's see what her other half is doing," Eris said, transporting instantly from Hermione's bedroom to Ron's flat.

The wizard was asleep on top of the covers in his pajama bottoms, snoring with his mouth open, arms and legs askew.

Eris shook her head again.

"He doesn't have a clue," she said, studying the mortal. She walked up to the bed, caught hold of the elastic of his pajama bottoms and lifted it, peering inside. She let it snap back, Ron snorting, his arms and legs moving wildly for a moment before he stilled and kept snoring.

"Not too much down there," the goddess said, "but at least he's a real redhead. Now, mortal…let's see what your dreams are."

Eris slipped into Ron's dream and found herself in a perfect little cottage and Hermione in the kitchen dressed in an apron, holding one child in her arm as she happily stirred a pot of bubbling stew. Another red-headed child was crawling around on the floor and Ron was seated at the kitchen table bouncing yet another child on his knee. It was the perfect picture of domestic life.

Eris nearly gagged.

"Dear gods," she said, "this guy belongs in the land of the Lotus Eaters if he thinks that's how married life is. His witch is getting the shit fucked out of her and he's here dreaming of…of Betty Crocker with a wand. Well…let's see if I can't do something about this."

Suddenly the kitchen became darker and darker, Ron starting as the child on his knee suddenly disappeared.

"Hermione?" he called.

There was no answer.

"Hermione! Where are you?" the wizard cried, standing up and walking through the darkness with his hands extended.

Ron tossed and turned in the bed, Eris smiling wickedly as she watched his dream.

Suddenly there were the sounds of grunting and sighing.

"Hermione?" Ron called, moving toward the noise, "Hermione are you here?"

The panting and grunting grew louder and Ron suddenly walked into a corridor, his eyes widening as he saw Hermione bent over with her hands pressed against the wall, her head hanging down and her body jerking wildly.

"Hermione!" Ron cried out in horror as a dark figure stood behind her, fucking her brutally. He couldn't see who it was but it was clear to see he was tearing into Hermione with abandon and she loved it.

"Hermione, what the fuck are you doing?" Ron screamed at her, then ran toward the couple, grabbing the wizard and pulling him away from her.

"Get the fuck off my wife!" he screamed at him.

"Your wife? Are you sure Mr. Weasley?" a silken voice purred as Ron recoiled in horror.

Then he woke up, sitting up in the bed and screaming "Nooooooo!" several times before realizing where he was. Panting heavily, he rubbed his hand over his face, his blue eyes disbelieving.

"No…no. That was just a dream. Snape caused that because of what he said to me…that's all," the wizard told himself.

He fell back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he relived the dream in his mind, seeing Hermione getting fucked in a corridor. He didn't see the wizard…but…but it sounded like Professor Snape.

"No. It's just a damn dream. That's all," the wizard said, rolling to his side and trying to fall back to sleep. But sleep was a long time coming.

Eris dusted off her hands.

"That's a start," she said with a smug look, "Let him mull that over for a while. Suspicion won't be far behind."

The goddess then returned to her abode to look into Ron's history to see if she could find something useful that she could use. She turned back her magic mirror to when he entered Hogwarts and watched, stopping in his sixth year and focusing on someone.

"Hm. Interesting," the goddess mused, "Lavender Brown, eh?"

For part of his sixth year, Ron had a rather hot and heavy relationship with Lavender. He certainly didn't treat her as delicately as he presently treated Hermione. There were quite a few naughty indulgences on the Quidditch pitch shared between the randy and rather oversexed pair. Eris saw the breakup was painful, but that Lavender still held a torch for the redheaded wizard even now.

"Hm, maybe I'll pay a little visit to his ex. His intended shouldn't be the one having all the fun," Eris mused, kicking her leg as she sat on her throne.

The goddess at first thought Lavender was a little annoying and a touch air-headed because of the way she constantly giggled and how stuck she was on Sybil Trelawney, an obvious fraud. But then again, she had joined some kind of club to fight evil with a few other students…so she had some saving graces. Some courage.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Eris grinned, turning into a tongue of fire and fading out.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie. Thanks for reading.


	7. Surprise, Severus or Eris Strikes Again

**Chapter 7 Surprise, Severus or Eris Strikes Again (snippet)  
**  
Severus sat on the edge of the bed, Hermione in his lap facing him as he put in his final strokes, his eyes hard with lust as the witch cried out in his arms, her legs on either side of his pale body as he drew her over him again and again. Finally, he locked his mouth to hers and ejaculated with a groan, slamming into Hermione and clutching the witch to him as he pulsed, pleasure roaring through him. Gods, she was delicious. How did he ever think she was too small? She was perfect for every act he wanted to do with her.

Panting, they sat there facing each other, Severus still embedded inside Hermione, his black eyes resting on her face as the witch shuddered slightly, her body slick, her hair wild and curling, wet from their passionate union. Her eyes were wet as she looked back at the cold wizard she was so hopelessly in love with.

"And you think you can get away from me," Severus purred at Hermione, "Marrying Mr. Weasley will change nothing."

At his words, Hermione seemed to find a reservoir of strength deep inside herself…something she didn't believe she had up to this point, but the wizard's certainty and smugness pulled it out of her and to the fore.

"When I marry Ron, you'll never touch me again, Severus," she said softly.

The wizard stiffened as he felt magic swirl about them and his eyes widened as he stared at Hermione.

She had invoked a wizard's oath. How had she done that?

Severus continued to stare at Hermione, unable to believe she had done such a thing. He had misjudged her, misjudged her strength of character. Yes, she was in an illicit relationship with him as far as Ronald Weasley went as a lover…but she fully intended to be faithful to him as a wife. If she married the wizard, she would be beyond him. Only death could break a wizarding oath.

Eris gave a wicked grin. She had returned to check on the couple and after Severus' declaration, prompted Hermione to take an oath that would free her from the wizard if she married Ron. It was time for the mortal to feel a bit of discord and strife concerning the witch he was fucking so freely. Snape might be a fine example of a strong mortal, but he was a selfish, inconsiderate bastard of an opportunist that the goddess didn't mind taking down a few pegs. Let him sweat now…and sweat he would. He was about to lose the best thing in his life and deservedly so if he didn't do something.

"Take that, Severus Snape," the goddess hissed, disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Extremely short, short, short snippet. But I don't feel well and don't think I will be doing anymore writing tonight or tomorrow, so I wanted to leave something exciting for ya'll to mull over until I get back to this. Take care and thanks for reading.


	8. A Shared Dream

**Chapter 8 A Shared Dream (Warning: Abuse)**

Eris wasn't finished with Severus yet. Or Hermione. There was one more thing she had to do to the couple.

Severus had returned to his rooms without saying anything to Hermione at all about her oath. He left as silently as he arrived, leaving the witch alone with her thoughts. But once he got behind closed doors and into his bed, he lay there thinking.

"The manipulative little chit," he muttered to himself blackly, "Taking an oath. That was dirty Quidditch. Well, I've had her…that's enough. Let Weasley have her then. Her and the child. I'm done with Hermione Granger. Finished. She's old news."

The wizard rolled over and fell into a fretful sleep.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, torn about what had happened. An oath. She'd taken an oath to never engage Severus again after she married Ron. She hoped that the oath would take away all feelings for the wizard once she and Ron were permanently bound. It would be horrible if it didn't, if she continued to pine for him for the rest of her days, think about him in the dead of night and when Ron was on top of her.

And what about the child? She would be reminded of the dark wizard every time she looked at it. Severus was bound to her for the rest of her life, whether they were involved or not. Why had she fallen for him so hard? Why didn't she have the courage to tell Ron the truth?

Because she didn't want to be alone, or raise a child without a father. Ron loved her, even if she didn't love him with the same passion. She did care about him. She always had. But Molly was right. If Hermione hadn't become pregnant, she wouldn't have agreed to marry him.

The witch rolled over in her bed and fell into a fretful sleep.

Eris looked down at Hermione, then waved her hand over her.

"Now dream," she whispered softly before transporting to Severus' bedroom.

"You too, wizard. Dream," the goddess said, giving him the same dream as Hermione.

They would share this nightmare.

* * *

Hermione walked into a small dingy flat, books in her arms. It was dark, the only light coming from the small kitchen. She entered it and saw Ron sitting at the table, his face screwed up as he drank a glass of firewhiskey. The entire kitchen stunk of it.

"Ron, where's Cassia?" Hermione asked her drunken husband.

"In her room," Ron muttered, turning his bloodshot eyes on Hermione.

"How long has she been in there?" she asked him.

"The whole time," the wizard replied, pouring himself another drink.

Suddenly a small voice piped, "Mummy? Mummy are you home?"

A little girl of about three appeared in the doorway. She had black curly hair, pale skin and black eyes. She looked at Hermione soberly, then at Ron, then back at Hermione.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your blasted room?" Ron suddenly yelled at the child, throwing his glass at the door so it shattered, the little girl disappearing the moment he screamed.

She was used to this.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled at him.

Ron looked at her hatefully and stood up, walking toward her slowly.

"That little girl isn't mine, Hermione," he said to her quietly, "She's not a Weasley. I'm raising another man's child. You trapped me into this marriage. My mother tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen. I should have."

Hermione stared at her husband, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Ron grabbed her by the hair, dug into her pocket and pulled out her wand, throwing it across the room.

"Who's the father, Hermione? Tell me who the father is!" he demanded, wrenching her head around, breathing liquor all over her.

"You're the only father she knows, Ron," Hermione cried.

"You're a fucking lying whore, Hermione…and you're going to pay for this, you bitch," he cursed, striking her across the face, Hermione screaming and trying to get away.

Ron began to beat the witch brutally until she was nearly unconscious on the floor, the panting wizard looking down at her, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Cassia appeared in the doorway again and saw Ron standing over Hermione.

"Mummy?" she said in a scared voice, her dark eyes full of terror as she looked at Ron.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" he said to the child, stalking toward her.

Cassia ran for her room, Ron stumbling behind her, muttering and undoing his belt. He walked into her bedroom, the little witch in the corner, clutching her teddy bear in front of her. Ron doubled the belt in his hand and started toward her.

"Daddy?...Daddy…" the little girl cried out as the wizard approached her, his eyes hard.

"I'm not your daddy," Ron growled.

* * *

Hermione awoke from the dream before Severus did, her eyes full of horror and tears as the nightmare gripped her. Ron had beaten both her and her child because of her treachery, though she didn't witness his abuse of the little girl.

But Severus did…tossing and groaning in his bed as he watch Ron brutally whip the child, the little girl…his daughter. Eris didn't let him out like she did Hermione. Snape needed to see this…needed to remember what it was like to be abused and unloved by a father. His own father was an abusive man and had treated the Potions Master just the way Ron was treating Cassia.

Finally Ron left the room, leaving the whimpering child covered in welts on the bedroom floor, the teddy bear resting beside her, staring up at the ceiling helplessly as she shuddered, wracked with pain and terror.

Severus awoke then, sitting up in the bed, his face terrible.

He didn't care if he didn't want the child…it wouldn't be mistreated by anyone. He had mixed feelings about Hermione. He could understand Ron's rage and even his reaction. But he hadn't enjoyed seeing the witch brutalized that way.

Still, it was just a dream…not anything concrete.

The wizard lay back down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. What if the dream was a premonition…a warning of what would occur in the future? What if his child was condemned to a life of abuse because he allowed Hermione to let another wizard claim it? The child was an innocent after all. It was one thing if it were raised in a loving home. He was sure Hermione would love her child. But what about Weasley if he found out the truth? As cold and heartless as Severus was, the idea of a child living through what he himself had suffered struck a nerve. Particularly a child that was his own flesh and blood.

He had offered Hermione a potion to abort the child, but she refused. She wouldn't kill it. He couldn't force her though he had for a moment considered slipping her the potion. But even he wasn't that cruel. Instead, he told her he wasn't ready to be a father and if she had the child, she'd raise it alone, thinking that might make her rethink her situation.

She did. That was when she accepted Ron's proposal.

Severus sighed. The magnitude of this situation had finally been driven home. He was responsible…for all of this. Hermione's pregnancy, her engagement to Ron, her lies about the child…everything.

Albus was right. He had to do something.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	9. A Surprise for Won Won

**Chapter 9 A Surprise for Won Won**

Eros was asleep face down on the duvet when Eris appeared, inadvertently using one of her visits in the process. She looked down on the god. His short toga was flipped up and she could still see the red welts left from the riding crop on his tanned, muscular ass. The goddess grinned wickedly, then whacked him on the behind.

"Owww!" Eros exclaimed, clapping a hand to his ass and rolling over, scowling at Eris, "Damn, that hurt!"

"Get up, lover boy. We've got to take a trip together. Get your quiver and hurry up," the goddess said, watching as the god stood up and stretched, his toga rising and his semi-erect cock slipping into view for a moment.

"And put something on under that toga," she chided as Eros scratched his ass, then winced. It was still tender.

"All right…all right," he griped, walking over to one of the nymph statues. It wore his quiver and bow. He put them on then waved his hand and a pair of tighty-whiteys covered his goodies.

He turned to Eris.

"I'm ready. Now where are we going?" he asked.

"To pay the mortal Ronald Weasley a visit before he leaves for work," the goddess said, catching Eros' muscular arm, "Let's go."

They both disappeared.

Ron was just leaving his flat when the god and goddess materialized. Ron was a Quidditch referee and there was to be a meeting this morning. Afterwards, he planned to go to Hogwarts and set another date for the wedding with the Headmaster. He mounted his firebolt. He didn't apparate because it was time for his firebolt inspection. Referees had their brooms checked monthly to insure they were in good flying condition for the games.

Just as he kicked off, Eris flicked a finger at him. The firebolt wobbled erratically then dropped to the ground.

"Oh, what now?" Ron hissed, trying to kick off again. Nothing happened.

"Damn it," the wizard cursed.

He was going to have to go to the shop in Diagon Alley and get it checked out before he went to the meeting. He sighed and apparated.

"Come on," Eris said, grabbing Eros and following Ron.

* * *

Ron appeared at the public apparition point and briskly walked to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, pushing open the door. He loved this shop. It smelled of wood, polish and leather and had everything one could imagine concerning brooms and Quidditch. No customers appeared to be in this early. Ron walked up to the counter and rang the little bell for service.

A door opened and a witch walked out. Ron's eyes widened.

"Lavender?" he said, surprised.

Lavender Brown gave him a bright smile.

"Why hello Ron," she said softly.

"Um…hello," Ron said, his eyes drifting over the pretty blonde witch. They had quite an exciting and sexual relationship at one time. He colored a little.

"When did you start working here?" he asked the witch, placing his broom on the counter.

"Oh, about three months ago," she replied, picking up the broom and studying it, "Now, what seems to be wrong with your Firebolt?"

Ron didn't reply for a moment. He couldn't help remembering how wild Lavender had been. Yes, she became very clingy, but gods there wasn't anything the witch wasn't willing to do for him. He had become bored with her then…but now, sex like he had with Lavender wouldn't be bad at all. Hermione was a little dull in the sack, though he loved her.

"Ron?" Lavender said to the wizard, who started.

"Yeah?" he asked her, meeting her eyes.

Lavender gave a little knowing smile. The wizard was probably thinking about what they used to do together. Lavender had been wild about him.

"Your broom…what's wrong with it?" she asked him.

"Oh. Oh, the broom. Yeah…well…" the wizard began.

Eris and Eros watched the two talk.

"All right, Eros. Shoot him with an arrow. Make it a strong one," the goddess said.

"But he's already in love," Eros replied, "That'll cause a conflict."

Eris looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was as stupid as he sounded.

"That's the idea, dummy," she snapped at him, "Now give him the juice!"

Looking doubtful, Eros nocked an arrow into his bowstring, aimed it at Ron's ass and let it fly. It connected, glowed and disappeared.

"That should do it," the god said.

Suddenly Ron grasped Lavender's hand.

"Lavender," he breathed at her, "Do you ever miss me?"

Lavender was also affected by Eros' magic. She still had an attraction for Ron.

"Yes, I do. I think about you all the time," the witch admitted.

Ron quickly walked around the counter, grabbed Lavender and kissed her hungrily, the shocked witch melting into his kiss and molding her body to his almost instantly, fire washing over her.

"Damn, that's some potent juice, Eros," Eris said with a low whistle as she watched the couple tonsil wrestle.

"He's no Snape, that's for sure," Eros replied as Ron grasped Lavender's ass and ground her into him. Then he seemed to hesitate.

"What are we doing, Lavender?" he said to the gyrating witch hoarsely, his blue eyes slightly confused. But he was hard as a rock and it was so hard to think clearly with the willing witch rubbing against him the way she was.

In answer, the panting Lavender pulled out her wand and warded the shop door.

"I don't know, but let's go in the back and do it," she replied, pulling Ron through the door behind the counter. It slammed shut behind them

"Some very potent juice," Eris reiterated, then she looked at Eros who seemed to want to follow the couple.

He liked watching and judging by the passion in those kisses, it seemed those two were going to go at it like rutting hippogriffs.

"Let's watch," the god said lasciviously, "I like to see my handiwork in action."

He started towards the door.

"Eros, I've said it before, and I'll say it again…you're a pig," Eris said, catching the god by his arm and pulling him back,a " sexy pig, but a pig just the same."

"Oink," the god said with a naughty little smile, waggling his eyebrows at the goddess.

"Anyway, why watch when you can do?" she purred, disappearing with the god.

They'd pay a little visit to her throne room before she shipped him back to Olympus. He'd done a good job.

Plus, she had better "toys" there.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter. The humor is back. Poor Ron. He didn't know what hit him…but it hit him hard. Thanks for reading.


	10. A Date and an Intrusion

**Chapter 10 A Date and an Intrusion**

Ron exhaled, his damp forehead resting against Lavender's damp skin as the witch panted.

"That was bloody amazing," Ron gasped, withdrawing and pulling back from the witch, letting her leg down as she rested against the storeroom door.

"We're as good together as we ever were, Ron," Lavender said with a tired smile, "but…but you acted as if you haven't had a proper shag in years. Aren't you still with Hermione?"

"Yeah," Ron said pulling his wand out of his pocket and scourgifying himself before pulling up his boxes, then his trousers and fastening them. Lavender cleaned herself up as well as the wizard buckled his pants, then started on his robes.

Ron looked at Lavender. Gods she had been so good…so good. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have a blow job or to do a witch from behind or on a tabletop or against a wall. He felt he should feel guilty about what happened…but he didn't.

Lavender fixed her hair and gave Ron a small smile.

"I guess we should be about fixing your broom now," she said softly, walking past him and out the door into the shop.

Ron followed her, walking back around the counter as Lavender removed the ward on the door. Luckily no one had tried to enter the shop while they were engaged.

Ron watched Lavender pick up the broom and examine it carefully. Then she reached under the counter and took out a case. She opened it. There were a number of wands ranging from an inch thick to almost paper thin. The witch went to work fine-tuning the magic, Ron watching her more than the work she was doing.

Damn. Lavender had been amazing. He found, he found that he wouldn't mind seeing her again.

"But you're getting married, you have a baby on the way," his conscience chided him.

"Yeah. And I'm never going to have sex like this again once I do get married," he mentally snapped at his better side, "So I'd better get all I can now. I can put the wedding off a couple of weeks. Hermione doesn't see me that much anyway. She's dropped university until she has the baby and all she wants to do is hang about in the library at Hogwarts hugging up to books when she isn't in the subdungeons sorting parchments. Maybe…maybe we'll just wait a little bit. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Of course there was something wrong with it, but Ron's nose was wide open. Lavender had given him something he sorely needed…something he had missed. Hunger. Hunger for him. A wild kind of hunger that Hermione never evidenced, which was why he was so cautious and gentle with her. It was as if he were almost afraid she'd tell him to get off of her if he tried anything different.

Still he felt blessed to have her. Hermione wasn't some easy piece that every bloke had shagged. Lavender hadn't been a virgin when he was with her, but Hermione had been, and their first time had been terrible, Hermione crying buckets when he penetrated her the first time. It was a long while before he could touch her intimately again, but he never forget what that night was like.

Ron had no idea how much Hermione had both "toughened and loosened up" since then, with the help of one randy Potions Master. There wasn't a part of her that hadn't been penetrated, except for maybe her nostrils and ears. No, the Professor stuck his tongue in both her ears on numerous occasions…so…only her nose was virginal at this point.

Ron's blue eyes rested on Lavender as she finished up. She said an incantation and the Firebolt rose off the counter and hovered. The witch lowered it and nodded her head.

"All fixed," she said to Ron, closing the case of tuning wands, "That'll be four galleons."

Ron fished the galleons out of his pocket and placed them into Lavender's hand. When she went to pull her hand away, the wizard held it, looking at the witch. She blinked at him.

"Lavender…I…I…" he began.

The witch gave him a small, sad smile.

"Don't worry Ron. I know that this was something that…that just happened," the witch said softly, "I don't expect anything from you. I'm just glad I was able to be with you one more time. I never got over you, you know. So…this was good for me."

"It was good for me too, Lavender," Ron replied, still holding on to her hand, "I don't think I'm going to be able to forget about this…about you…you're just so…so…" he started…then faltered.

"Aren't you and Hermione supposed to be getting married?" Lavender asked him.

Ron nodded.

"Yes, but…but not for a while. It's going to be our second attempt…our first one was a wash," the wizard said.

"I heard," Lavender said, "The way it happened, it was almost like a sign that you weren't supposed to marry her."

Lavender still put a lot of stock in "signs and symbolism" and when she read about the sudden deluge she felt it had been an actual "act of the gods" to stop the marriage. Ron coming into her shop the day after and shagging her nearly senseless was another sign. A sign that maybe the redheaded wizard was meant for her after all.

She wasn't about to let all the gods' hard work go to waste.

"You're the second person to tell me that," Ron said rather glumly, "I'd better go."

The wizard picked up his broom and started to turn. Lavender suddenly ran around the counter and blocked his way.

"Wait. Ron…do you want to have dinner at my flat tonight?" the witch asked him, then added, "and…and maybe breakfast? Sort of a last fling? You can…can think of it as a one-witch bachelor party. You're not married yet."

And wouldn't be at all if Lavender Brown had her way. It seemed Eris had struck gold with this one.

Ron looked at Lavender indecisively. He faltered until she licked her full lips suggestively. Gods, what those lips could do to a cock.

"All right. Give me your address," he said hoarsely.

Lavender hurried back around the counter, pulled a piece of parchment off a pad and jotted down her address. She walked back around the counter and handed the parchment to Ron, who stuck it in his pocket.

"We're going to have a wonderful time, Ron-Ron," Lavender purred at him, running her hand over his crotch meaningfully. Ron's eyes almost rolled up into his head.

"Yeah," he said.

Suddenly Lavender pulled him into a kiss, just as the shop door opened. The customer froze as the couple kissed. When they parted, Lavender's eyes grew wide as she looked past Ron.

"What?" Ron said to her turning.

A stone dropped to the bottom of his belly.

The customer walked forward, confusion on his face.

"Ron?" Harry said, adjusting his glasses and looking from his friend to Lavender and back again.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

A/N: Lol. And the plot gets even thicker. Someone said this is like a soap opera. Well, yeah…it is. Soap operas parody everyday life and relationships after all. We'll just subtitle this one: One Wife to Give. :winces: lol. Thanks for reading.


	11. Explanation

**Chapter 11 Explanation (Very Short Chapter)  
**  
"You what?" Harry yelled at Ron as they walked toward the public Apparition point. "Ron, how could you do that to Hermione?"

"Sssh!" Ron hissed at him, looking around at passersby as Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't know how it happened, Harry. I was just talking to her, then suddenly something came over me and I asked Lavender if she ever missed me, and she said she did…and then…then…I don't know what happened."

"You know what happened, Ron. You took her in the back room and shagged her," Harry said to him, frowning blackly, "I don't know how you could do that when you and Hermione are supposed to get married next weekend. You're a real bastard, Ron."

Ron blinked at Harry.

"You…you just don't know how it is with me and Hermione, Harry," Ron said, a plea for understanding in his voice, "you and Ginny…you're different than we are…it's like I can't be myself with Hermione. She's too…too delicate."

Harry adjusted his glasses, still frowning at Ron. He'd cheated on Hermione…there was no way he could explain that. He'd betrayed her.

"What do you mean, too delicate?" Harry asked him.

"Sex. We can't have the kind of sex I like," Ron said to him, "She can't…can't take it."

"What, you don't get along in bed?" Harry said.

"Well, she doesn't know it, but no…it's…it's not good, Harry," Ron said.

Harry looked at him, then slowly shook his head.

"And you two have a baby on the way," he intoned as if talking to himself, "you must have gotten along somehow."

"I shag her, Harry, but it's not like what Lavender and I did. She doesn't…well…she doesn't go for hers, you know…she just kind of lies there and let me fuck her, then when I come, it's over," Ron said, his Firebolt over his shoulder.

Harry stared at him.

"Why'd you stay with her this long if you two weren't compatible in bed, Ron?" the wizard asked him.

"Because…because she's Hermione Granger, Harry. The most brilliant witch there is, that's why. It took a while for her to come around, you know…plus everyone expected us to get married, Harry…you can't say you didn't," Ron replied.

Harry looked at him. Yes, most people did assume Ron and Hermione would marry.

"But that's no reason to do it, Ron, especially if there were problems. What are you going to do now? Cheat on Hermione for the rest of your life?" Harry asked him.

"No. I'm not going to do that," Ron said, "I'm going to be a good husband to her, Harry. We'll find a way to work it out."

Harry shook his head.

"Ron, I saw the way you were kissing Lavender. That wasn't the kind of kiss that said you were going to leave her alone," he said, "you looked as if you were trying to swallow her face. This is going to break Hermione's heart if she finds out about it."

"She won't," Ron said, "not if you don't tell her Harry. Please don't tell her."

Harry scowled at him.

"I won't have to tell her Ron. Anytime you do anything wrong Hermione knows it. She's been that way since school. She just takes one look at you and says, 'All right Ron, what have you done now?'" Harry replied, shaking his head. "She's going to know something's wrong the moment she sees you."

Ron sighed. Hermione did seem to have the uncanny ability to tell when he'd done something he shouldn't have, and hounded him until he confessed. But he wouldn't confess this. He'd tell her something else.

"Don't you love Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked him directly.

"Of course I love her," Ron said, "She's the only witch I ever imagined marrying Harry. We're supposed to be together."

Harry looked at him soberly.

"I don't know if that's true Ron. I mean…you shagged Lavender. If you loved Hermione as much as you say you do, that wouldn't have happened."

Ron sighed then said, "Maybe there's more than one form of love, Harry. Hermione is brilliant and caring. She's always been there for me when I needed her. She's really special."

"Ron…not special enough. When someone is special…you don't betray them," the wizard said as they stood in line for apparition.

"Are you going to tell her, Harry?" Ron asked him, his blue eyes troubled.

Harry studied his friend, then sighed.

"No. I'm not going to be the one to break her heart, Ron, but I tell you what…you need to tell her what's wrong between you before you end up in a marriage that won't work. I know she's pregnant, but you can still take care of the baby without marrying her. That way you'll both be free to find real happiness. It's better than what you're trying to do now," Harry said soberly.

"Yeah," Ron said, that stone in his belly growing heavier, "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am," Harry said as he stepped into the apparition point, "I'll see you later, Ron."

"Bye Harry," Ron responded as the wizard Disapparated.

Ron stepped into the Apparition point. He could still make the meeting, then he'd go to Hogwarts and check on Hermione. He had to tell her that he thought it best to let a little time pass before they announced another ceremony, just to let people settle down a bit.

He still planned on seeing Lavender tonight.

She had been so damn good.

* * *

A/N: Another short chappie. But I'm working on it ya'll. Thanks for reading.


	12. Soul Searching

**Chapter 12 Soul Searching**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, the terrible dream with Ron was still fresh in her mind. She knew it was only a nightmare…nothing set in stone, but the possibility was set firmly in her psyche.

As horrible as it was, it could still happen.

Using the floo, she ordered her breakfast from the kitchens. She wasn't particularly hungry…she never was when troubled and could barely keep anything down. But she had the baby to think about, the tiny life growing inside her. She had to make sure it was well-nourished. Just because she was going through difficult times was no reason to make her unborn child suffer.

She ordered a bit of toast with jam and a few slices of bacon and tea. That should hold her over. Then she would head into the sub-dungeons and spend the morning sorting through records, which she loved. It was so interesting and would serve the dual purpose of not dwelling on a situation that needed dwelling on.

At least, that was her intention at first. But as she thought about the dream, she began to weigh the possible impact of what she was doing. What her lies could possibly bring about.

Hermione in her normal state was quite straight-forward and honest. However, now she was desperate. Most likely she had conceived a child by a man that didn't love her…a child that needed a name and a family to love it. She couldn't count on Severus for this. He had already stated she would raise the child alone should she have it.

So she had turned to Ron. Sweet, trusting, loyal Ron. She had felt this was the answer, at least before her dream last night. To be honest, she understood the dream-Ron's anger toward her, even the reaction. But when he walked toward Cassia's bedroom pulling his belt from his loops, the terrible possibilities became real.

So now, she sat at her desk with a blank piece of parchment before her. She wasn't sure if she could pen what she needed to tell Ron, but it needed to be told. She wasn't sure if she would give the missive to the wizard, but she needed it get it out…to express herself and tell the truth of the matter, regardless of how much it hurt.

Whether or not she gave it to him, at least it would be out.

Hermione sat at her desk, quill poised over the blank parchment, unable to start the letter. She sat there for more than half an hour before deciding she needed to leave the dungeons, step out into the light of day and consider what was in her heart. She threw on her cloak and put the parchment, quill and ink into her pocket…intending on leaving and considering her situation on the open grounds of Hogwarts.

She exited her rooms and walked up the dungeon corridor, glancing at the Potions Master's closed office door for a moment. He would be in class now. It was just as well…she didn't want to see him.

She turned and headed toward the main doors, then out on to the grounds, heading for the lake. The disturbing dream about Ron beating her came back to her. Could he really turn into that wizard? If he did, wouldn't that be her fault for misleading him?

Yes. Yes, it would be.

* * *

Severus met with his first class of the day admirably, browbeating them, taking points and giving them their assignments in his usual manner, though the nightmare of the night before was still fresh in his mind.

He needed to see Hermione and talk to her about this situation and his responsibility toward the child. It wasn't something easy for him to consider, but after the nightmare of last night…it was better to be safe than sorry.

When Severus left his office, he had intended to see Hermione before he saw Ron, who was walking down the corridor and heading toward the witch's room. It was almost lunch time and Severus had an hour and a half before his next class. Since Mr. Weasley was here, he took the opportunity to speak to him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I have a moment?" the Potions Master asked, pulling his robes around himself as Ron approached him and blocking his path.

Ron paused.

"What do you want, Professor? I'm on my way to see Hermione," Ron said, frowning slightly.

"I wanted to ask you your opinion about a possible scenario, Mr. Weasley. Since you are soon to be wed, I thought that your response would be…enlightening," Severus purred at him, "It will only take a moment…I assure you."

"What kind of scenario?" Ron snapped.

Ron wasn't wild about Professor Snape, but was curious as to what the wizard could want his opinion about. Snape didn't seem as if he cared about anyone's opinion but his own.

"Let us say two people are betrothed to be married, and one potential spouse cheats on the other before the nuptials. Do you think this is grounds for stopping the marriage?" the Professor asked him, his dark eyes glittering.

Ron looked at the wizard in horror. How the fuck did he know about what happened with Lavender?

"No! No I don't. It could have been a last fling or something. It doesn't matter as long as they are loyal to each other once they do marry!" he said vehemently

Professor Snape blinked at Ron. He would have never believed the redhead would be so…accepting of such an act of obvious betrayal.

"Do you mean to say, Mr. Weasley that the potential spouse should be forgiven for committing such an act?" the wizard pressed, one eyebrow arched at him.

"Yes, I am," Ron said, "In fact, it's something that doesn't even need to be discussed. If it happened before the marriage, it should be kept out of it completely. It doesn't matter," Ron said rather desperately.

Damn. Was Snape going to tell Hermione about his infidelity?

Severus shook his head. So Weasley could deal with the fact that Hermione was less than loyal to him during their engagement? The Potions Master didn't believe that for a moment. Ron was a hothead and the smallest wrong could set him off like a muggle bomb. Something else was going on here.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the wizard. Ron met his gaze nervously.

Then Severus knew.

Ron wasn't answering with Hermione in mind…but himself. So, Mr. Weasley was playing cock-tag with some other witch. How interesting. How very, very interesting.

"I see. Thank you for your opinion, Mr. Weasley. It was very eye-opening," the Potions Master said, turning.

Ron watched the wizard open his office and enter, giving him a knowing look before closing the door.

Damn Snape. If he said anything to Hermione…he'd…he'd… Hell, he didn't know what he'd do.

The wizard sighed and walked down to Hermione's room and knocked on the door several times. There was no answer. She was probably working in the subdungeons. Well, he wouldn't bother her. She was probably very busy. That's what Ron told himself at least. The truth was he wasn't looking forward to seeing her, afraid she'd know immediately he'd done something wrong. Ron walked back to Snape's office and knocked on the door. It was pulled open immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Severus purred at him.

"Could I get a piece of parchment and quill from you so I can leave Hermione a note letting her know I came by?" Ron asked him.

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley," Severus purred, opening the door wider and walking around his desk. Ron approached it as the wizard slid a piece of parchment and quill across to him.

The Potions Master watched Ron write a message on the parchment. The redhead thanked him and left the office, walking down to Hermione's door and pinning the folded parchment to it with his wand. Then he left.

Severus stuck his head out the door and watched Ron walk until he turned into the man hall. The wizard quickly swooped down to Hermione's door and plucked the message off of it, sticking it in his pocket.

"It seems your intended skived off on you today, Miss Granger. How insensitive," he said to himself silkily, returning to his office. He sat down at his desk, retrieved the parchment from his pocket and opened Ron's letter, reading it.

He smirked at the contents.

"Hm. So you want to wait to arrange the next ceremony because people will need time to make arrangements to attend. Well, that sounds fine on paper, Mr. Weasley…but is that the real reason for the wait? I doubt it," the wizard mused.

He placed the parchment on his desk, then with a flick of his wand, turned it to ash, which he then scourgified.

So much for Mr. Weasley's message.

* * *

**Link Here for Interactive Music: theburningpen . com /circumstance/unwritten.m3u**  


* * *

Hermione walked down to the edge of the lake and stood there for a moment, staring out across the water, watching the rippling surface. It had a soothing effect on her. Then she felt a sudden movement in her lower belly. She was four months now. She lowered her hand to the small bulge and caressed it.

"Cassia. That's a pretty name," she said softly.

Up to this point, she hadn't even considered giving her child a name. It was just "the baby" up until last night…as if an impersonal "thing" was growing inside her…a thing that had to be housed and cared for. But now…now it was something more…a person, a being that would have his or her own life and experiences. It was up to Hermione to make sure that those experiences would be good.

Good for her child. Not "the baby."

Hermione sat down on a low stone and removed the parchment, quill and bottle of ink from her pocket. She needed to write down her thoughts and get them in order. She sat there, her mind a blank, then looked up at the wide expanse of sky above her. It was limitless…uncontained…expanding forever beyond what was seen. There was always something more than what was seen…and no matter what she wrote down, the truth was there would be something left unwritten.

Hermione realized that she needed to face her mistakes head on and not draw Ron into this, at least…not without his knowledge. He probably wouldn't want to marry her once he found out the baby she carried was the Potions Master's…but at least she wouldn't have trapped him into marriage based on a lie.

She faltered as she thought about what Mrs. Weasley would say…what everyone would say. Even Harry. Well, she'd know for sure who her friends were when this was all over. Even if everyone turned away, she'd still be all right. She would manage. She could raise her child alone if she had to. There was wizarding day care, and her mother and father. They'd be supportive, though her father would most likely want to beat the Potions Master to death for not facing his responsibilities.

But, this was her responsibility too and right now, it seemed as if it were hers alone. But Hermione was used to facing adversity. She had no idea now why she thought marrying Ron was the answer.

She needed to really feel the rain that fell on her skin the day of their wedding, to feel it and know it was a kind of sign and to act on the warning. She had to face the world on her terms, her own terms as a witch and a woman.

The hell with Severus Snape. She didn't need him beyond the pleasure he gave her.

Hermione sighed. She knew that wasn't true. The Potions Master had her heart and she loved him passionately, but that love would never be returned the way she wanted. It simply wasn't in the wizard to love.

But Severus Snape was attracted to her, very strongly. No doubt he would continue to be attracted. They could go on the way they were for a while. Who knew? Maybe he would one day take an interest in his child if he were going to be around her. If Severus had planned to be in the wings when she married Ron, then Hermione had no reason to believe he wouldn't be there if she were a single mother.

But how there? If things were tight, would he help her financially? He said he wouldn't but maybe he would be moved to anyway. If she knew one thing about Severus Snape, he did have a sense of duty. He didn't care if people thought he were reprehensible…because in all actuality he wasn't. But if he refused to take care of his child…he would be and Hermione thought the idea of that wouldn't sit well with the wizard. He was a proud if cold man after all.

Hermione wasn't sure if her perceptions of "the real" Severus Snape were correct, but she couldn't let him dictate the course her life would take regardless of his participation or lack of it. She had almost made a huge mistake concerning Ron.

It was as if the clouds suddenly parted and the sun illuminated Hermione's entire world, shedding light on the truth of the matter. She she knew what to do now.

She couldn't marry Ron. She didn't love him enough even if he would accept Severus' child. He deserved someone who returned his love properly. Hermione knew a lot people were going to judge her harshly for what she was about to do, but at least she would be able to live with herself

Hermione opened the bottle of ink, dipped her quill into it and began to write on the parchment, knowing this was only the introduction to her story.

Eris sat on a boulder nearby. She had been listening in on Hermione's thoughts.

"Good girl," the goddess said with a smile, kicking her leg.

Eris knew what few understood.

Facing difficulty required soul-searching and honesty before any solution could be found. Right action was the only way to deal with it. Strife and discord were necessary evils that if met and overcome made a person stronger, whether god or mortal.

The witch was finally showing her strength.

Eris' eyes narrowed.

Now, what about that bastard Snape?

* * *

A/N: Finally another chappie. Sorry for the wait and thanks for reading.

A/N/N: I just wanted to let readers on to know that on my website () I have a collection of "Naughty Snippets" which are short PWPs that end with an animated lemon rather than a description. Access to the animated Snippets are available with a donation of your choice, but the Snippets themselves can be read for free without the animation, since this is fanfic. The donation is for the original animated work I've done, and will be used to help with bills. The username and password will be sent along with a copy of the receipt to the email address the donation came from. Thanks.


	13. Is it Truly Fate?

**Chapter 13 Is it Truly Fate?**

Severus ate his lunch and returned to his classes. It was pop quiz day, and the wizard enjoyed the stricken faces of many of his students as he passed out the parchments. Not all the faces were stricken however…his Slytherin students looked quite calm.

Imagine that.

Pop quizzes were just one of many ways the Potions Master manage to shave points off rival houses, deducting ten points for each failing mark and five for those that barely passed. That House Cup meant a lot to him.

Ron went to the referee meeting then to the Ministry where he served in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He helped to set up Quidditch matches which amounted to helping arrange the date and location of the matches and getting the proper information concerning the matches to other departments such as the Department of International Magical Cooperation which needed to know which teams were playing against each other, the Department Magical Law Enforcement concerning security and the protection of the matches against discovery by muggles, and the Department of Magical Transportation to deal with the arrival and departure of fans. It was quite a coordinated effort and Ron was kept quite busy.

His father Arthur met him for lunch and noticed Ron was very quiet.

"Is everything all right, Ron?" his father asked as he pulled a bowl of soup toward him in the Ministry cafeteria.

"Yeah, fine," Ron said unconvincingly.

Arthur eyed him over his spoon.

"Wedding jitters, eh?" Arthur asked him.

Ron looked at his father.

"Dad, did you always know mum was meant for you?" he asked his father.

Arthur smiled.

"Oh yes. We were quite compatible, quite compatible. There was no other witch for me," he said, nodding his head…a faraway look in his eyes, "of course, she was quite a little spitfire…bossed me around constantly, but I liked it. I still do. She's a fine woman…a fine woman."

Ron didn't say anything for a moment, then he colored.

"Dad…I need to ask you something. Is sex important in a marriage, or is it something you can kind of put aside and focus on other things?" Ron asked him earnestly.

Arthur put the soup spoon down.

"It is very important, Ron. And not just for the pleasure of it…though there should be mutual pleasure. Women need intimacy to feel loved and to be honest…a man needs a stable sexual life to keep him from wandering. That doesn't change, no matter how long you've been married," he said soberly, "you don't put sex aside…it isn't the main focus, but it is important between a husband and wife. Most have to have that connection. It may become less frequent, but is still necessary."

Ron blinked at his father and colored again.

"Dad, would you have married mum if you two weren't sexually compatible?" he asked his father. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting Ronald, that your mother wasn't…wasn't untouched when we married?" his father said in a low voice, frowning slightly.

Oops.

"Ah, no. No. I guess you didn't know if you were then," Ron said, embarrassed.

Arthur's face softened.

"Actually, I did know…but I didn't want you to think your mother just…just gave in to me. It took a lot of hard work to get to that woman. We were quite compatible, which is why there are so many Weasleys," his father said, "but back then, being we did what we did, I would have had to marry her whether or not we were compatible. It was just the way things were. Not like today. Today, if you're not compatible, you can just go your separate ways without a lot of fuss."

Arthur could tell something was really troubling Ron.

"What is it son? Tell your old dad," Arthur coaxed.

"I don't think Hermione and I are compatible that way, Dad. I love her, but…but…"

Ron faltered.

"Have you talked to her about this, Ron?" Arthur inquired.

Ron's eyes went wide as saucers. How could he tell Hermione that she was dull in bed? She'd probably hex his balls off.

"No. No, I can't talk to her about something like that," Ron said, flushing.

"Ron, this is a young woman who is going to be your witch for life. For life, Ron. That's a long time. You can't marry someone you can't communicate with. You will have a miserable relationship. Why can't you talk to her about this? I take it the both of you have already been intimate. That should open the dialogue between the two of you," Arthur said.

"You would think so, Dad…but sometimes, sometimes I can't talk to Hermione. I can't tell her the things on my mind…because she thinks I'm being stupid. I have to always be on my best behavior around her," Ron told his father, who shook his head and sighed.

"Ron, it's impossible for you to be on your best behavior all the time. When you love someone and they love you, you show them everything about yourself, all of your imperfections and they still love you. If you aren't being yourself, Ronald…you are steering Hermione wrong, misrepresenting yourself. She won't be marrying the man she thinks she is," Arthur said softly, "and that would be devastating in the end…for both of you."

Ron sighed and looked down at his plate of fish and chips, no longer hungry.

"Perhaps…perhaps you should hold off on the wedding until you two can talk and sort this out, Ron. Marriage is forever and forever is a long, long time," Arthur said to his son, "Maybe it was a good thing the wedding was rained out. It seems there are a lot of issues between you two that need to be settled before you go ahead."

Ron looked at him bleakly.

"You know Ronald…a lot of stock is put in love, but in the real world…love is not enough. At least not the kind of love the world believes in. Love is more than strong feelings of attraction, passion and lust. Love is connection, becoming part of another person's life, aligning yourself with their hopes, dreams and aspirations. Understanding them, communicating with them…it's almost as if you become part of them, Ron. There is a bond between people truly in love that can withstand anything once it's formed. But Ron…it has to be formed from the heart for there to be true strength. And it can only be formed from the real you, the heart of you as you really are, not the you that you are pretending to be. That is illusion, and any bond based on an illusion will fail you. I don't want that for you, son, nor for Hermione. There has to be real love between the two of you before this can work and from what you've told me…I don't think it's there yet," Arthur said to Ron.

Arthur Weasley didn't want to discourage his son, but in the same vein he didn't want him to marry a woman not suited for him, even if she were carrying his child. Once a Weasley, always a Weasley. The child would be loved and cherished by the family just the same. Arthur associated with muggles as much as he could…he found them fascinating. Their philosophies as well. They had one philosophy that made sense to him and that was staying together for the sake of a child when both parents were incompatible was not wise to do. It was something that caused more harm than good for everyone, including the child. Arthur believed this.

"Dad, I'm going to go back to the office. I'll see you later," Ron said to his father.

Arthur nodded, his brown eyes searching his youngest son's face.

"I'll see you later then," he said to him soberly, "think about what I've told you."

"I will," Ron said, leaving his food on the table and exiting the cafeteria.

Arthur looked after him and sighed. He was glad he had found his witch. He could only hope that Ron would find his.

* * *

That evening found Ron sitting in an armchair in his flat, staring at the slip of parchment that held Lavender's address on it indecisively. He didn't think he should go to her. This morning had been a mistake…a bad mistake…something he shouldn't have done.

His father was right. He needed to talk to Hermione…maybe even confess to her and hope she'd be understanding.

Eris stood behind him, frowning.

It seemed as if everything was going according to plan, but there needed to be more discord anyway. So what if Hermione was about to confess her own indiscretions to Ron? Eris wanted to see some feathers fly.

She started to clap her hands together to call Hermes and tell him to go get Eros for her. Hermes served as the go-fer for the gods…so he even had to attend Eris, much to his chagrin. Luckily she didn't use him much.

Suddenly three female voices of differing, but cackling timbre rang out sharply behind her. Eris spun, her black eyes wide. Ron still sat staring at the parchment. He couldn't hear any of this.

"Hold it right there, goddess!"

"Put those hands down!"

"Don't you do it, I'm warning you!"

"Oh no, not these old biddies," Eris thought as three large spiders crawled down the far wall and toward her. They changed into three old, wrinkled and bent white-haired women, each with a single eyebrow and socket…which was empty of an eye.

"Shit," Eris breathed.

She had hoped to avoid this, but there was no hiding from the Fates. They had their long, crooked noses in everything remotely mortal-related. The three stooped robed goddesses groped about in their pockets.

"Who has the blasted eye?" Clothos, the goddess who spun the thread of Life demanded.

Lachesis, the goddess that determines the length of the thread and weaves it through the tapestry of Life felt around in her pocket fruitlessly.

"Well, I don't have it, damn it!" she snapped, "Do you have it, Atropos?"

The third goddess-crone felt around in her pocket, then pushed her wrinkled arm deep into the lining of her robe, feeling around.

"Ah, I got it. Had a hole in my pocket. It fell into the lining," she said, fishing out an eyeball and popping it into the single hole in her head as the other two Fates clamored for it.

They were forever fighting over that eye.

"I found it, I get it first!" Atropos said, dancing out of reach of her sisters' clawed hands. Then she turned on Eris.

"All right Eris…there's a few threads on the Loom of Life that are horribly knotted together. We weave them intricately, but we don't do 'knots.' What the hell are you doing? You're obviously tampering with Fate…and no one tampers with Fate but us," she said, placing her bony hands on her hips.

Suddenly, Lachesis snatched the eye out of her head and stuck it into her own socket, moving quickly out of the way as Atropos screeched and began to blindly grope around.

"That's right, Eris. I'm the one that has to work all the knots out without getting the threads cut. Do you have any idea how hard that is to do? And these knots are the knottiest I've seen in a good while," Lachesis said, her one eyebrow furrowed blackly.

Then she lost the eye to Clothos, who popped it in her head and frowned at Eris.

"The central knot is bad enough, but then it radiates out and tangles up in other threads. It's a mess Eris, and only you can make a mess out of lives like that. Now, what do you know about Severus Snape, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?" she demanded.

Eris looked thoughtful.

"Who?" she replied sweetly.

Clothos said the names again in an irritated manner.

"What makes it worse is there is a new thread coming and I can't weave it into that mess. Now, those three mortals already had a small snarl between them, but it was going to work itself out when Atropos cut one of the threads," Clothos said.

Eris looked shocked at this. Cutting a mortal's thread meant he or she would die.

"Which thread?" she asked them curiously.

Atropos snatched the eye from Clothos, putting it into her head.

"We hadn't decided yet. We were going to let the situation play out and the child be born first. But we were leaning toward the redhead. He's the least interesting," Atropos said, "Most likely he would have been killed by the mortal Snape. Then Snape put in prison for the rest of his life. We like a little entertainment too you know."

Eris stared at the old biddies. They were worse than she was. They were going to have Severus kill Ron in order to free Hermione from the oath she took. Ooh…the Fates were trying to move in on HER territory. Eris frowned blackly at the trio.

"All right. Yeah, I know them and I did influence the situation…but Aphrodite is involved. Everything being done is being done in the name of Love…and you know what that means…" Eris said with a nasty smirk.

The old hags all started keening and moaning, pulling at their hair and generally becoming unbearable.

"Will you shut up!" Eris hissed at them, "Gods, you've been the fucking Fates forever…this isn't anything new. You can't mess with Love…it has to go its course."

The goddesses stopped screeching. Lachesis felt Atropos near her and snatched out the eye, putting it into her socket and blinking at Eris.

"This isn't remotely fair. So we're just going to have to deal with that knot until this works itself out while you get to have all the fun. I swear, it's just not right," the goddess complained.

"Life's not fair. And who knows that better than you three manipulative old threadbags? You set the initial rules," Eris said, frowning back at them, "And I want to know something…how the hell is it you three look ten times older than your own father?"

Clothos, Lachesis and Atropos were the illegitimate daughters of Zeus and Themis, the Goddess of Necessity. They were hags from the moment they were born. Zeus looked damn good, but he was the King of the Gods. He was eternally handsome in a Sean Connery kind of way.

"That's none of your business," Lachesis snapped at her as the other goddesses grumbled.

Cheeky little tart.

Clothos snatched the eye back and glared at Eris.

"Fine. But this mess better be cleared up soon. A lot of people's lives are going to end up knotted with these three and there'll be more work for us," she said to Eris, "And if it gets any worse…we're going to Dad."

Eris rolled her eyes. That was the thing that she couldn't stand…how everyone always ran to Zeus about everything. That's how Eros got caught up in this mess in the first place, because his mother threatened to tell the old, grumpy bastard. And Zeus was a damper on any fun.

"It'll be cleared up shortly, believe me," Eris said, "So just go back to Olympus and let me do my thing."

All three goddesses scowled at her, then transformed into spiders. They began to climb up the wall toward the ceiling.

Eris flicked a finger at them just as they disappeared. There was a small clunk.

Eris walked over near the wall and picked something up.

It was the Fates' eyeball.

"Let's see how many fucking knots you can untangle now," she said, tossing the eye up into the air and catching it. She stuck the orb in her pocket and turned back to Ron.

"Now, about you Mr. Weasley," she said, clapping her hands.

In a twinkling, Hermes flew threw the ceiling, pulling up short when he saw it was Eris who summoned him. The little god scowled and looked around for anything potentially painful.

"Go get Eros," Eris ordered him, "And tell him to bring his bow and quiver."

Hermes looked at the mortal contemplating the parchment. No doubt he was the target.

"Someone needs a refresher," Eris purred, her eyes narrowing.

Ron was going to go see Lavender, conscience or not.

* * *

A/N: This couldn't keep going without the Fates popping up. Nasty little plan of theirs to have Severus kill Ron. Maybe Eris isn't so bad after all…though bad enough. Arthur seems to have the gist of things. Looks like this marriage is heading for the rocks. Thanks for reading.


	14. And the Saga Continues

Chapter 14 And the Saga Continues

Once Ron was out the door and on his way to Lavender's flat, Eris turned to Eros and said, "That takes care of both of 'the intended,' but I'm not sure about Snape. I sent him a nightmare last night, but that mortal is hard to read."

"Well, I know he took down a note intended for the mortal Hermione," Eros said, "The mortal Ron left it for her. It could have been important."

Eris looked thoughtful.

"Seems as if Snape is trying to cause a bit of discord on his own. He's a bastard but you have to admire his technique. Come on, let's go see what he's up to," Eris said.

Eros hesitated.

"I'd rather follow the redhead," he said, "I already know what he's up to and I want to watch."

"Eros, you always want to watch. You should be the god of Porn, not love," Eris snapped at him, catching hold of the blonde god's arm and disappearing with him.

* * *

Satisfied that she had written down everything she needed to cover, Hermione headed back to the castle. It wasn't a letter however. Hermione's natural inclination to outline took over and she had done exactly that. First she jotted down the main problems with her situation:

I. Main Dilemmas

A. Sexually involved with Professor Snape  
1. Inexplicitly drawn to the wizard  
2. Can't seem to say no  
3. Most awesome sex

B. Professor Snape has no actual feelings for me  
1. Doesn't matter once he touches me.  
2. I am in love with him anyway.

C. Pregnant by professor Snape  
1. Didn't use contraception on several occasions  
2. Always used protection with Ron

D. Professor Snape will be a deadbeat dad  
1. Expressed no interest in being a father.  
2. Stated I will have to take care of the child on my own

E. Accepted Ron's proposal under false pretenses  
1. I don't love Ron the way I should.  
2. I am not carrying Ron's child when he believes I am  
3. I am still having sex with professor Snape  
4. Agreed to marriage only for the sake of my child

II. Possible Solutions

A. Sexually involved with professor Snape  
1. Break it off with the wizard  
2. Continue with him and hope something more develops  
3. Move away

B. Professor Snape has no actual feelings for me  
1. See above solutions  
2. Slip him a love potion

C. Pregnant by Professor Snape  
1. Raise the child myself with family support

D. Professor Snape will be a deadbeat dad  
1. See above

E. Accepted Ron's proposal under false pretense  
1. Confess everything to Ron  
2. Call off the wedding  
3. Offer to repay everything he spent on the ceremony.

III. Possible outcomes

A. Ron will hate me forever

B. Public shame and humiliation

Yes, Hermione had written the bare bones of what she needed to address, the possible solutions and the outcome of her actions. There was no way she was going to come out of this looking like anything other than a user and a slut who took advantage of Ron's loyalty and love. And…she was a user. She might not have gone all the way with the marriage, but took it almost to the point of no return. She doubted anyone would give her much sympathy. Ron was the one who was about to be dumped.

Well, she had made her own bed by putting the Potions Master in it, so now she had to deal with the aftermath. She felt apprehensive but knew once she told the truth she'd be in a better place mentally. Mrs. Weasley was going to be livid, and she had no idea what Ginny would say. She probably wouldn't speak to her again. Everyone was going to be shocked about Professor Snape…a few even horrified…especially Harry. But she doubted if anyone would take him to task.

"She let me fuck her," she imagined the wizard saying brazenly to anyone who questioned his actions, "If you have an issue with that, take it up with the witch."

Then he'd stalk away with his trademark billow of robes, lack of conscience and decency in tow.

Hermione sighed. How had she ever allowed herself to get involved with such a man? He was like a nasty addiction, something she knew she shouldn't take, something she knew would hurt her, but craved anyway. She knew Ron would want to know what she saw in him. He wasn't going to like the answer.

"I…I can't resist him," she'd say.

Ron would then say, "What the hell do you mean you can't resist him? All you have to say is no."

Then Hermione would say, "I can't say no. I've tried. He's just too overwhelming."

Ron: "So he fucks better than me, is that it? Is that why you let him knock you up?"

Oh, Hermione fervently hoped that wasn't the way the conversation would go. She returned to her rooms and locked the outline in her writing desk, took off her robes and headed down to the subdungeons to work Ron would come by soon, then they would have an honest heart-to-heart talk. As she headed down the stairwell, her mind went back to the dream she had of him beating her. Although she didn't think Ron would ever be violent like that toward her, she would take his wand first and cast a repelling spell around herself to be safe. This was a lot for him to absorb.

Later that evening, Hermione waited for Ron but he didn't show up. She was feeling antsy. Normally Ron would send a message saying he'd be late or that he wasn't coming. He was good for that too, because he knew she hated waiting for him when he wasn't going to show. As was said before, Ron was always on his best behavior with Hermione.

Unfortunately, he wasn't at the moment. He was getting a hell of a blow job from Lavender and loving it.

* * *

Professor Snape had just left his office and was going on an impromptu round of the castle in search of rule breakers. He enjoyed the hunt and resulting point loss, which was usually quite large. On a good night he could reduce a house's points to almost a third of its original state. However, the other Heads of Houses often worked together to restore them in a very short period of time.

He heard a door close and looked down the corridor to see Hermione walking toward him in a traveling cloak. It was almost eight-thirty. Rather late to go out on a weeknight. The wizard waited, noticing Hermione looked up at him then quickly lowered her head. She gave him a rushed, "Good evening, Professor" and tried to zip past him.

Of course that didn't work. The wizard fell in step with her.

"On your way out, Hermione?" he purred at her.

"Yes, I'm going to see Ron. I think something's happened. He didn't come today or leave me a message why. That's not like him," Hermione said.

"Maybe he was busy. You can't expect a man to tell you his every move," the Professor said.

"Well Ron does tell me. He's thoughtful like that," Hermione said, looking at the wizard now.

Severus snorted.

"Thoughtful? I think an apt description would be 'whipped," the wizard replied.

"Of course you'd think that. You don't have a considerate bone in your body," she snapped at him, speeding up.

The Professor smirked.

"Yes…I have a considerable bone, not a considerate one," he quipped, Hermione reddening at his innuendo.

They walked the rest of the way to the main hall in silence, Hermione turning to exit through the main doors.

"I need to talk to you tonight," the Potions Master said to her soberly.

"I might not come back tonight. I might spend the night with Ron," she said, lying.

The Potions Master's eyes glittered darkly for a moment. Spend the night at Weasley's? He needed her here. The wizard's original intention was to just talk to Hermione like he said, but now he wanted to fuck her because he knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. She did, but not the kind she wanted.

"There's a chance Mr. Weasley might not be home," he said to the witch.

"He's always home on a weeknight. He has to get up early in the morning," Hermione said, frowning at the Potions Master for even suggesting such a thing, "Besides, he would tell me if he were going anywhere."

"Like he told you why he didn't come today?" the wizard purred at her.

"Oh…just shut up, Severus!" Hermione hissed, hurrying out the main doors.

Severus stood there a moment, looking after her…then walked over to the main staircase and headed for the upper floors of Hogwarts. Hopefully Ron wasn't at home and she'd be back tonight.

Then they would talk.

* * *

Ron's flat was keyed to Hermione's magical signature, so she could remove his wards and enter as she pleased. She didn't visit him very often, but Ron insisted she have access to his home. He felt it was proof that they were in a committed relationship. However, Ron couldn't enter Hermione's rooms unless he was let in. Otherwise, he could walk in on a very disturbing scene if the Potions Master was there.

Hermione waited for Ron until about one o'clock in the morning, first worried, then getting angry. Where was he? On a whim, Hermione left Ron's flat and apparated over to Harry's place. He had a nice little house on a lake. It was very late but she had to know if Ron were there.

She knocked on the door hard, and after several moments, Harry opened the door, dressed in an open scarlet and gold house robe and black boxers. His hair was tousled, his green eyes sleepy and he was barefoot. He yawned, adjusted his glasses and peered at Hermione. Then he seemed to wake up. He turned and looked at the clock on his wall. Hell, it was after one in the morning.

"Hermione. What are you doing here this time of night?" he asked her.

"I…I was wondering if Ron were here. He hasn't been home," she said to the wizard.

Oh Ron. You blooming idiot.

"No, he's not here, Hermione," Harry said, looking apologetic.

"Do you have any idea where he could be? The pubs are closed," the witch said to Harry, her voice worried.

Hell yes Harry had an idea where Ron was…but he wasn't about to tell her.

"No," he lied, but then got an idea. "Maybe he's at the Burrow."

Hermione hadn't thought about that. He could've gone there. But she wasn't about to check. Mrs. Weasley would be livid if she came by at this hour. Still, Hermione felt relieved.

"Yes, maybe that's where he is. I'll find out tomorrow," Hermione said to him, "sorry to disturb you, Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said.

He watched as she stepped off the porch and disapparated. He closed the door and padded back into his bedroom.

"Who was that?" a sleepy voice asked him.

"It was Hermione. She was looking for Ron," Harry said as he slipped under the covers.

A warm body spooned around his back with a contented sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I was getting cold," Draco Malfoy purred sleepily.

* * *

Severus was up and about when Hermione returned. He had cast an amplification spell so he would hear anyone walking in the dungeon corridor while he was in his private rooms. He usually utilized this spell to keep an eye on his Slytherins, who weren't above rule-breaking themselves, but tonight he was monitoring Hermione. He heard her walk down to her rooms and open the door.

He waited half an hour, then, using his ability to apparate anyplace within the castle walls, appeared in her bedroom with a purposeful crack of thunder. Nothing like a great entrance.

"Severus!" Hermione said scowling at him, "what are you doing here?"

Severus removed his robes. Of course he was naked beneath them. He climbed into her bed as if he owned it, sliding under the covers.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you," he said silkily.

"Talking usually involves wearing clothes," she said, moving over a bit as the wizard sidled closer.

"Usually," he said, kissing the witch, "but not tonight."

Suddenly he rolled on top of Hermione, working his hips between her soft thighs.

"Just like coming home," he sighed down at the witch, his mouth quirking.

Hermione let out a little gasp as he reached between their bodies and positioned the head of his swollen cock against her core.

"Now I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen," he growled, entering her, the witch's back arching up as he slid into her body, hot and hard. The wizard kissed her again, scouring her mouth possessively before he spoke.

"You will not marry Ronald Weasley under these circumstances unless you tell him the entire truth about the situation," the Potions Master said to Hermione, "if you attempt to marry him without doing so, Hermione…I promise you I will tell him myself."

Hermione's eyes widened, and then she began to struggle, squirming under the wizard who groaned with pleasure. His cock was firmly embedded inside her and rolling about in her wetness. He had no plans to take it out. Finally he gave her several hard thrusts to calm her down, Hermione gasping at the impact.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Hermione said, although she had planned to tell Ron everything anyway, "you've made it clear you aren't going to be involved in my child's life. I have to try and make a good life for us."

"How good a life will it be based on a lie, Hermione? When the truth comes out…there could be dire consequences for both you and my child," the wizard said.

Hermione stared at Severus.

Had he just laid claim to the baby growing inside her womb?

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

A/N: Hm. Harry has quite the bed warmer, doesn't he? Lol. Thanks for reading.


	15. The Gospel According to Severus Snape

**Chapter 15 The Gospel According to Severus Snape**

Severus wound his pelvis slowly, Hermione letting out a purring groan as the wizard looked down at her, his eyes full of pleasure as her mouth dropped open. She wasn't going to be able to argue with him much this way if he kept her suitable distracted, which he planned to.

"If I tell him," Hermione gasped, "he's not going to marry me, Severus and I don't make enough money to support myself and a baby. He or she's going to need food, diapers, medi-witch visits, clothing, and day care while I work and go to school. It's going to be hard to do if I don't have help."

Severus stared down at her.

"If you tell Mr. Weasley and he refuses to marry you…then I suppose I can offer some support…until you get on your feet," the pale wizard said.

Hermione scowled at him and began struggling again. Until she got on her feet? The bastard!

The Potions Master's lower lip trembled as Hermione's motions sent wave after wave of pleasure along his thick shaft.

"No, that's not good enough Severus," Hermione gasped up at him as he pressed his cock into her deeper, "and stop it! I can't talk to you this way!"

Severus eased up on the pressure.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, the wizard's pale body lifting a bit.

"I'm going to need more than that, Severus. My child is going to need support until he or she reaches adulthood. The older a child gets, the more they need. When he or she starts school, books are going to be needed, uniforms and other items. Then there will be birthdays and Christmas. And if it's a boy, he's going to need a male figure in his life, someone he can count on. Someone who will be a good example for him," Hermione said.

Severus snorted.

"And you think that hothead Weasley would be a good role model?" he asked her.

"Better than you would be. He's willing to face up to his responsibilities," she declared.

"You forget, he has no responsibility toward you or my child, that is the issue here. Imagine what could happen if that wizard finds out not only were you fucking me during your betrothal, but I impregnated you with your full knowledge and you passed my child off as his," the wizard said coldly, "if it were me, I would end up in Azkaban for committing a crime of passion. Such treachery is too much for any man."

Hermione stared up at Severus, whose eyes were hard as diamond. Still, in the back of his mind the Potions Master knew it was his callousness that led Hermione to do what she did. It was more an act of desperation than treachery. A matter of survival. As a Slytherin, he understood her motivations. But a Slytherin would heavily weigh the possible consequences. The Gryffindor hadn't done that as far as he knew.

But Hermione had weighed them, with a little prodding from Eris. Still she argued. It was all hypothetical but she felt this was her best chance to get some concessions from the wizard, some help.

"Ron would never hurt me," she said in a small voice, the nightmare of him beating her coming back in full force.

"Even if he didn't, imagine the resentment he would have against you and the child. Suppose he began to neglect, abuse or mistreat the both of you, because of your lies and he couldn't get out of the marriage, forced to support a treacherous wife and a child not his own. He could end up hating the child, Hermione…end up making his or her life one of misery, torture and pain. I cannot allow that cycle to recur," he said quietly.

"Recur?" Hermione asked him softly.

"I know what it is to be abused by a father, Hermione. I do not wish my child to live through that kind of torture and that's all I will say about it," the wizard said with finality.

He wasn't about to talk about this. He had never discussed it with anyone and preferred it that way. Hermione stared at him.

Severus was abused? She hadn't known that. Maybe that had something to do with the way he was.

"Severus, I need someone my child and I can count on. Someone who will be there when we need him. You're only offering temporary help for a permanent situation. That's not enough. It would be better if you did nothing at all, rather than help us then withdraw your help," she said.

The wizard narrowed his eyes at her. It was time to break out the big wand.

"It's a possibility you won't need any assistance from me. Mr. Weasley might accept your infidelity, Hermione. He said as much," the Potions Master said to him.

Hermione went completely pale and this time managed to push the wizard off of her, sitting up in the bed.

"What do you mean 'he said as much?' What did you say to him, Severus? You didn't tell him about us did you?" Hermione asked Severus, her heart pounding.

The wizard scowled at being toppled from his position of power and lay on his back looking up at the witch.

"No I didn't. But his reaction to my question was quite interesting. See for yourself. Use Legilimency," he said to her.

Severus could never explain how Ron's reaction spoke louder than his words. The witch would have to see for herself. Perhaps if she saw the conversation, a few bells would go off. The wizard was sure Ron was being unfaithful to her as well.

Hermione wasted no time.

"Legilimens," she breathed.

Hermione listened carefully to Severus' question and seemed very surprised at the vehemence of Ron's reply. Nothing should be said about a tryst at all? Now that didn't sound like the Ron she knew. Not at all. Something was very wrong here.

Hermione exited Severus' mind, looking troubled.

"Ron wouldn't say something like that. He finds it difficult to forgive anyone for anything. He said basically that any infidelity should be hidden completely. Not even mentioned," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

Ron wasn't home. Now she had an inkling as to why.

Severus watched her with interest as realization dawned on her.

"Ron is cheating on me. That lying, cheating, sneaking redheaded bastard!" Hermione seethed as Severus arched an eyebrow at her, "I thought I could trust him."

"No doubt Mr. Weasley believed he could trust you as well. You're quite the pair," Severus purred at her, inching closer and rising up on his elbows, "I would suggest an open marriage."

Hermione glared at him.

"Fuck you, Severus!" she hissed, taking a swing at the surprised wizard and slapping him so hard, spit flew out of his mouth. A red handprint stood out against his pale cheek.

"You…you struck me!" Severus exclaimed, sitting up in the bed, rubbing hand against his cheek, "you little bitch!"

"You deserved to be struck and more than struck!" Hermione yelled at him, "you're the cause of all of this insanity, Severus! If you were more of a man, I wouldn't be in this situation! You would agree to do everything a father is supposed to do for his child and that would be the end of it! But no! You're too selfish and irresponsible to act that way. You only think about yourself. People think you're a hero…but you're no hero to me. You are a sad excuse for a wizard and always will be! Now, get out of here! Now! Now!"

Hermione swung her hand at him again, but this time the wizard caught it, his black eyes glinting at her as he scowled. Hermione stared back at him, then suddenly dissolved into tears. She began sobbing as if her heart were breaking.

It had finally all come down on her, and Severus was here to witness it. Hermione looked at him, tears streaming down her face and an insane look in her eyes.

"Go on, Severus! Hit me back! Hit me!" Hermione screamed at him, "I let you abuse me every other way…why not this way too? I deserve it for being so fucking stupid! Go on. It might give you the illusion you're a man for a minute or two. Go on, hit me back!"

"Stop it," he snarled at her, "I'm not about to hit a distraught pregnant woman, no matter how much she deserves it."

"Then maybe Ron will kick my ass then for all of this. I'm going to tell him the next time I see him and not leave anything out. He doesn't love me either…not if he cheats on me," Hermione sobbed.

True, she didn't love Ron the way she should, but she had found some comfort in knowing someone in the world loved her enough to want to spend his life with her, whether she deserved it or not. Now she found out it wasn't true. If Ron were cheating on her, then there was something important missing…something he couldn't find with her.

And there was.

True love.

"Mr. Weasley is going to have to wait to kick your ass," Severus said soberly, "he will not lay one finger on you when you tell him…because I fully intend to be there when you do."

Hermione stopped crying.

"Why? Why would you be there?" she asked him.

"Because abuse can start from the womb. You are pregnant with my child. Until you have it, it is in my best interest to protect you should Mr. Weasley take the news badly. In reality I am protecting my unborn baby," the wizard said, "it has nothing to do with saving you from what you probably deserve. After you have the baby, he can whip you from one end of Hogwarts to the other as far as I am concerned. You know how to protect yourself. So if he manages to do it…then it will be because you believe you warrant an ass kicking. I have no pity for you, Hermione and it's best if you don't pity yourself. You're stronger than that."

The wizard rolled out of the bed, picked up his robes and put them on. He was leaving.

"I want you to inform me when you are going to speak to Mr. Weasley. If you do not, and something happens to you in your state, I swear to you Mr. Weasley will be a problem to no one ever again," Severus said, his face contorted, "so if you still value him as a friend if not a husband, you will make sure I am present."

With that, the Potions Master disapparated with a burst of thunder.

Hermione wiped her eyes and stared at the empty spot the wizard had occupied. What the fuck had just happened here? Ron was cheating on her…Severus was acting with…well…she couldn't say real concern…she wasn't sure what it was.

But whatever his motivations were Severus made one thing clear. If he wasn't present when she told Ron the truth and Ron did anything untoward, he'd kill him.

"That went rather well, Eris said, still grinning about Hermione slapping the "Great Severus Snape." Aries would have conniptions if he had seen the spit flying from the wizard's mouth. It had been a great shot.

"I don't know how well it went, but you have to admire his conversational skills. What a way to get a woman's attention," the god said, admiration in his voice.

Eris narrowed her eyes at him. Eros was such a pig. Severus Snape wasn't the only one who needed to be taken down a peg.

"Come on," she said, grabbing the god's arm, "I'm pretty good at 'conversation' myself."

Eros paled even as he got an instant erection.

Damn, Eris was something else.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chappie was all right. Feeling a bit out of sorts. Thanks for reading.


	16. Aphrodite Intervenes

**Chapter 16 Aphrodite Intervenes**

Aphrodite walked quickly through Mount Olympus, heading for Eros' abode. She needed an update on the Snape situation. Her lazy son better have done something to fix it or his ass was as good as fried. She wasn't making an idle threat when she said she would inform Zeus.

"Eros!" she called by way of announcement.

A rather sore Eros sat up on his duvet. Eris had put him through the paces after they left earth, taking out her frustration at the mortal wizard on the god. But Eros was a bit twisted anyway. Being dominated by the goddess was ambrosia as far as he was concerned. He yawned as his mother entered.

"Sleeping again," Aphrodite said to him with a scowl.

Eros rubbed his eyes and stood up, scratching his ass and wincing a little. His buttocks were still sore, thanks to Eris.

"A god's got to sleep sometimes, Mother," he said, stretching.

"You've better been doing more than sleeping, Eros. Have you stopped the marriage yet?" the goddess asked, her hands on her hips.

"It's pretty much a wash. Now I'm just waiting for the witch to confess her infidelity to her intended and the blowout that follows should do the trick," Eros said.

"Confess? She's going to tell him the baby isn't his?" Aphrodite asked Eros with wide eyes.

"Yep," the blonde god replied, nodding, "And Snape's going to be there to make sure nothing happens."

"Wait a minute," Aphrodite said to her son incredulously, "you are going to have that witch tell that wizard she's been lying to him with her lover present? Eros, that's a recipe for disaster! Whose idea was this?"

Eros didn't say anything at first.

Aphrodite zapped him in the chest.

"Ow!" Eros yelled, crossing his chest with his arms, "that hurt, Mother!"

"It will be worse if you don't tell me who's behind this scenario," she spat at him.

Eros muttered something.

"What?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Eris," the god said.

Aphrodite turned several shades of color.

"Eris? Eros, are you insane? Eris makes a bad situation worse…don't you know that? I can't believe you!" Aphrodite said, plopping down on his duvet and pinching her nose in exasperation.

"Well, I needed to put some strife and discord in the mix, Mother. That's Eris' specialty," Eros said, "and she's done an admirable job. Snape's even willing to take some responsibility for the child, for a little while."

Aphrodite shook her head and sighed.

"Those two wizards are going to hurt each other, Eros. That redhead isn't wrapped too tight," the goddess said.

"Yeah, but he's cheating too," Eros replied, "that evens the playing field."

"It doesn't Eros. Humans aren't logical when great emotion is involved. Damn it. What are we going to do about this?" she muttered to herself, then looked at her son. "When are they going to talk?"

"I think today sometime," the god replied, "the witch said as soon as possible."

Aphrodite stood up and started pacing, Eros watching her. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It was all going to work out.

"I need to go see the Fates and find out what they're up to concerning this," the goddess said suddenly, "I don't want you and Eris to do anything else, understand me? I'm taking over now."

This suited Eros just fine.

"All right," he responded.

"Be sure to tell Eris as well," Aphrodite said angrily.

She headed out the door.

"Eris. Really. My son is an idiot," she said under her breath, heading for Olympus' lower levels.

She walked down a long staircase, the surrounding becoming gloomier and gloomier as she descended, the white marble walls graying and cobwebs becoming apparent. The clean burning sconces turned into spluttering torches that blackened the walls and ceilings. Finally she came to a large iron door and pushed it open.

Aphrodite entered a large stone room, in the center of which sat a huge bubbling cauldron. Against one wall was an enormous loom containing countless threads. Some were carefully weaved together and others were snarled horribly.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos were cackling and circling around the cauldron, chanting.

_Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd.  
Thrice and once, the hedge-pig whin'd.  
Harpier cries:—'tis time! 'tis time!  
Round about the caldron go;  
In the poison'd entrails throw.—_

Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"Ah, excuse me…" she said loudly.

All the goddesses spun toward the sound of Aphrodite's voice.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of chanting?" Clothos said, frowning.

Aphrodite snorted.

"You've been chanting that old rhyme for centuries. Macbeth's dead in case you didn't know," the goddess said, irritation in her voice. "Anyway, I've come to consult the loom. I want to know the outcome of an upcoming situation.

"What is it?" Atropos asked, groping her way over to the loom.

"It involves Severus Snape," Aphrodite said.

All three goddess let out an angry hiss.

"Oh that situation. I can tell you that since we've just sealed the fate of that mortal. He's going to kill the witch's intended when he tries to murder her. She's going to die too," Lachesis said with an evil cackle.

"What? Why? Why have you given them such a horrible fate?" Aphrodite asked them, horrified.

"Because that bitch Eris is involved and took our eye," Clothos said, "so this is payback."

"But this is a matter of Love. You can't interfere in love!" the goddess exclaimed.

"It will be a 'Crime of Passion' and that falls under 'Love,' Atropos said with an evil smirk, "Such a fate is to be expected whenever Eris is involved. And it's already weaved into the loom, so there! Since you are the Goddess of Love, you have to let fate run its course. You can't interfere."

Aphrodite fumed. It was true…she couldn't do anything.

"Blame Eris," Clothos said as the goddesses returned to the cauldron and started circling it again.

Aphrodite knew better than to try and sway the Fates. The bards of old were correct in their estimation of the goddesses. Fate was cruel. There would be no changing their minds, even if the eye was returned to them.

Aphrodite left them to their chanting. Even Zeus wouldn't interfere with his daughters' decision. What was she going to do?

She thought and thought hard as she arrived in the main level of Olympus. Now, what was most likely going to happen was the communication between the couple would be what set off Ron. The way he was going to be told. Most likely, the witch was going to take the direct approach…which would be like lighting a fuse leading to a great explosion.

Aphrodite suddenly stopped walking.

Communication. Hm.

Suddenly she clapped her hands together and Hermes zoomed up the corridor immediately. He fluttered in front of the goddess, a bored expression on his face.

"What message can I take for you, Aphrodite?" the tiny god asked her.

Aphrodite gave him a smile.

"I don't need you in the capacity of a messenger, Hermes…but in that of a god," she replied.

"A god?" the god repeated, looking interested.

Hermes hadn't used his god powers in ages.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked Aphrodite curiously.

"I need your power to influence a communication for the better," the goddess said, "come with me to my rooms and I'll tell you all about it."

Now Hermes smiled. Aphrodite was notorious for rewarding gods that helped her in a very pleasant manner. Hermes was tiny, but Aphrodite could adjust her size to suit her needs. If Hermes agreed to help her, he could count on spending a very pleasant time with the goddess.

"All right," he said, winging his way before her.

He hadn't been laid in centuries.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Not doing too good today but I wanted to put something up. Thanks for reading.


	17. The Talk

**Chapter 17 The Talk  
**

Aphrodite was no pushover and definitely knew how to create incentive. When Hermes entered her abode, he found everything in it adapted to his size, including the goddess. Aphrodite took him to the duvet, sat down and let him recline, the god's head resting in her lap. She removed his helmet and stroked his temples as she told him the volatile situation the three mortals faced. Afterwards, Aphrodite proceeded to kiss, pet and stimulate Hermes, until he rose and took her down to the duvet, ready to consummate their agreement.

Suddenly he found Aphrodite and the room full-sized again.

"Aphrodite," he groaned as his erection throbbed.

The goddess waggled a finger at him.

"When you have successfully changed the outcome of this conversation, Hermes, I promise to give you what you desire and more. I will be a slave for you for one night," the goddess said, giving him a sultry, promising look.

Hermes hands dropped between his legs and he rubbed his hard-on fretfully.

"Aphrodite, they should have an alternate name for you. The Goddess of Blue Balls," he said to her, a pained look on his face.

"Take care of this for me and they won't be blue for long, Hermes," the goddess replied with a wicked smile.

"But I already agreed to help you, Aphrodite. Why treat me this way?" the god asked, putting his helmet back on.

"Agreement is not success, Hermes. If I give it up to you now and you fail, then it would have all been for nothing," Aphrodite replied.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Hermes grumbled, then floated into the air, his winged shoes fluttering.

"All right. I'm on my way to earth to see what I can do. Do you want to come with me?" he asked the goddess, his brown eyes washing over her now huge, but still divine assets.

"I can't. My presence there will be construed as 'interfering.' I have to wait until all plays out before I can appear. So you are going to be on your own, Hermes. Succeed, my god, and your reward will be waiting for you," Aphrodite said, drawing her hands down her body sensuously.

"Zeus," Hermes breathed as he looked at her, "I'm gone, Aphrodite…but I warn you…expect quite a bit of action when I return."

"Go get 'em, tiger," she grinned, raking a clawed hand at him and pretending to bite.

Hermes zoomed through the white tiled floor.

"Males," Aphrodite said to herself with a smile, "they should be born with leashes attached to their cocks. It would make it even easier to lead them about."

Yes, the goddess did know how to create incentive.

* * *

The gods were no better than mortals when it came to understanding what true power is. Just because Hermes was small in stature, it didn't mean his powers were less than any of their own. In fact, Hermes could have been the most influential god of all concerning mortals, but the gods were also as flawed as humans in that they underestimated themselves.

The truth was communication was the key to all interactions, increasing understanding and trust between human beings. Hermes could have greatly affected the course of human destiny, preventing wars, murders and other acts of violence that afflicted humanity. But he never saw his own worth and that was the shame of it all.

Still, if he could influence the outcome of this triangle, it would mean saving the lives of four mortals and as insignificant as that seems in the grand scheme of things, it had a bearing on the world.

Hermes appeared in Hermione's rooms first, finding the witch asleep and looking inside her mind and then her heart. He tasked and shook his head.

"Not the right approach," he said softly, touching a tiny finger to Hermione's temple. The witch shifted and rolled to her side.

"There, that should help," Hermes said, and then he took off to locate Ron, who was asleep in Lavender's bed, the witch tangled around him. Both were nude.

Hermes studied Ron.

"Understanding and Empathy," the god said, touching Ron's temple. The wizard shifted and pulled Lavender against him tighter.

Hermes then returned to Hogwarts and entered Snape's private rooms to find the wizard up and pacing back and forth.

"I don't think I need to enhance anything with you, wizard," Hermes said to the fretting wizard, "you already know what needs to be said and done. You just have to find it in you to do it."

Hermes exited the wizard's domain. He'd done what he could. Hopefully, it would be enough. Mortals were so unpredictable.

Snape paused and frowned, looking about the room. He felt…something. Then it was gone. He continued pacing again.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with an abnormally clear head. For the past few weeks, she'd felt muddle-headed each morning. Of course, Severus' presence the night before could have had a lot to do with that. He hadn't stayed last night, so naturally the witch attributed her clear-headedness to getting a decent night's sleep.

The first thing she did after showering and dressing was to write a message to Ron and go up to the owlery and send it off to the Ministry. She made it very plain that it was important that he meet her down by the lake at six o'clock and that they needed to have a talk.

On her way back to her rooms, she met Severus, who looked rather tired as he exited his office. She stopped.

"I am meeting Ron by the lake at six this evening," she said to the wizard shortly, then quickly walked past him.

He looked after her, watching her enter her rooms. When the door closed, he turned and walked up the dungeon corridor.

Come six o'clock, he would be at the lake.

* * *

A rather tired Ronald Weasley arrived at the Ministry and found Hermione's message waiting for him on his desk. He opened it and read it, a cold feeling forming in his belly. He stared at the parchment, sighed and folded it up, sticking it in his robes pocket.

Yes, they did need to talk…but he wasn't sure how well it would go. Hermione was pregnant with his child, but he didn't think he should marry her…not when he was so drawn to Lavender. He couldn't love Hermione as much as he thought if he wanted to be with another witch. But to back out of a marriage with a witch pregnant with his child was reprehensible. Yet, to marry someone he wasn't sure he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life was even worse in his estimation. He could still give the child his support, though Hermione might still have problems because her last name would still reflect her unmarried state, which was frowned on in Wizarding Society.

Perhaps, perhaps they could have an "open" marriage and live together like friends. That way he could still see Lavender…

Ron thought about this. More than likely, Lavender had hopes of marrying one day. She probably wouldn't accept that, no matter how wild about him she was.

How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? Two days ago he was ready to commit completely to Hermione, but now…now he was involved with another witch. Ron thought it was good he wasn't married already when he walked into the shop and saw Lavender. The way things happened, he doubted if being married would have stopped the tryst or lessened his attraction to her. Maybe it was a good thing the wedding was washed out. He'd found out something about himself he didn't realize then.

Well, there was nothing for it. He and Hermione would have to talk and he'd have to confess to her. No matter what, someone was going to get hurt this evening.

* * *

Six o'clock found Hermione waiting nervously at the edge of the lake. Ron knew this spot. She, he and Harry used to always come here together to unwind and talk. It was their quiet place. They would walk together around the lake then return to this spot and spend time with each other. It was a place of happiness…a place that meant something to them. A place where their friendship was strengthened and renewed.

She didn't see robe or wand of Severus. Maybe he had decided to stay away and leave this moment to her and Ron. His being there wouldn't make anything easier. Ron didn't like the Potions Master, his presence would only irritate him.

But Severus was there, disillusioned and watching from the cover of the trees. Initially he had planned to let Ron see him, but at the last moment changed his mind. He would only make a move if he saw the wizard about to hurt Hermione. A part of the dark wizard hoped he would so he would permanently be removed from the situation. If he and Hermione somehow worked this out, the witch would be beyond him, and he had gotten used to her. Hermione was the closest thing to having a witch of his own. He was willing to continue an illicit relationship with her if she married Ron, but the oath she took effectively stopped that little plan.

His black eyes drank Hermione in as she scanned the grounds waiting for Ron. She looked nervous but determined. This had to be difficult for her. She had wronged the wizard on so many levels.

And he had wronged her.

Last night after he left Hermione, Severus found he couldn't sleep and the reason he couldn't sleep was because that long buried part of himself called Conscience had climbed out of the dank, dark hole he had relegated it to, with a club.

Now it was kicking his ass.

Not only was he responsible for his own life…but the life of his unborn child and the mother of that child. There was no way around this truth. He tried blaming Hermione's own weakness for him for the situation, telling himself she should have been more careful, protected herself better. It was she who pursued him, so she should bear the repercussions of that decision and her success.

It sounded feasible, but morally…it wasn't. The truth of the matter was he used Hermione for his personal sex toy, and would engage the witch on the spur of a moment, never giving her warning when he would appear, never giving her time to even catch her breath, much less slap on a contraceptive patch, and he was just as capable of casting a contraceptive spell as she was. But he never did. He just took what she had foolishly given him not treating her charms as a gift, but as a right. Only now did he realize that this could all come to an end. He didn't love the witch. He wasn't capable of loving anything…but he didn't want their association to stop.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Ron walking quickly across the grounds toward Hermione. This was it, crunch time.

How would it play out?

* * *

Hermione waited as a very nervous Ron walked up to her, his blue eyes clouded with worry. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm here, Hermione," he said softly, "ad I'm ready to talk."

Hermione nodded.

"I am too Ron, but…."

The witch looked across the lake and sighed.

"Let's take a walk around the lake like we used to," she said to the wizard, "it always helped me think, get things in order."

"All right," Ron said, slipping his arm through hers.

They began to walk around the perimeter of the lake, Severus following at a discreet distance, his hearing amplified so he could hear what was being said. For a while, nothing was said, not a word. They were a quarter of the way around the lake when Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron, you've always been a good friend to me, strong, loyal, ready to stand by me no matter the situation," she began slowly, "and I appreciated that. You made me feel safe, made me feel that no matter what, including when we would argue and fight over things, you would always be in my corner when I needed you. And when you developed stronger feelings for me, I couldn't turn you away because I knew you were sincere and I loved you as a friend. I thought I could learn to love you as more than that over time…"

"You're going to call off the wedding, aren't you Hermione?" Ron interjected.

Hermione looked at him.

"We're going to talk, Ron…and then make a decision together…if you can even look at me after we're done," she said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Hermione, don't cry," Ron said, alarmed, "of course I'll be able to look at you. I care about you…"

"Yes, but you don't love me, Ron. I mean, you love me but not enough to spend your life with me," the witch said, "when you love someone, you don't let someone else into your bed…"

Ron's heart plummeted. Hermione knew.

"Oh gods, Hermione," he cried, turning and catching both her hands in his, "I'm so sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen…but it did. I can't tell you why it happened…it was so sudden, as if I was magically drawn to her…I…I don't have any excuse…"

"Ron, Ron, stop. Stop it," Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes, "you're not the only one in the wrong…and not nearly as wrong as I am…I'm a terrible friend, a terrible witch. What I've done is so much worse than having an affair."

"What? What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I…I've been secretly seeing someone else too, Ron. I couldn't bring myself to tell you because you would have been so hurt," the witch confessed.

Ron blinked at her.

"Someone else? Who?" he asked her.

"I'd rather not tell you, Ron just as I'd rather not know who you are seeing, but it's clear that we both aren't ready for marriage, and I doubt we ever will be," Hermione said, blinking back tears.

Instead of blowing up, Ron absorbed this and thought maybe it was better Hermione didn't know he was shagging Lavender. She would find out eventually, but not now. He was shocked that Hermione cheated on him, but considering his own infidelity, he could empathize. What other choice did he have? He had done it too.

This was Hermes' influence that made Ron think before he acted.

"But the baby," Ron said, looking down at her belly, "my baby has to have a father. You have to have a husband, Hermione. You know how it is for unwed witches. I won't let you go through that. We can work this out."

Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, when I told you I was pregnant, you got all excited and begged me to marry you, told me you would take care of me and the baby, and I could go to school and work, and we'd be a happy family together. Ron, I said yes to you because I was afraid, I was afraid of being alone, without any support, without anyone to help me…" the witch said, her voice quavering.

"Of course you were scared Hermione, having a baby isn't easy," Ron said comfortingly.

"No Ron, it wasn't that. I said yes because I knew you would do just what you said you would do for me and my child. You're a good sort and dependable. You would have done your very best as a father," Hermione said, "and I wanted the best…I did. But I made a mistake, Ron. A terrible, selfish mistake and almost trapped you into marriage based on a lie, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked her, frowning slightly.

"The man I am involved with…doesn't love me, Ron…but I'm hopelessly in love with him. This baby is his, and he doesn't want it…and I was so scared, I accepted your proposal and let you think you were the father. But you couldn't be, Ron. I was always careful to use protection with you…but I couldn't always with him," Hermione whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Ron stared at Hermione speechless for over five minutes, his eyes resting on her slightly rounded belly. She was carrying another man's child. He had believed it was his child, but that hadn't been the only reason he proposed to her. He had proposed several times before. Now he understood why she hadn't accepted. There had been someone else. If he had found out before his own involvement with Lavender, he would have been furious. Yes, she had to have been involved with the wizard for several months. He was only involved with Lavender for a couple of days, if that, but he was still involved with her and was considering keeping the tryst a secret and marrying Hermione anyway. He might not have ever told her about Lavender if he hadn't gone back last night and she didn't bring up putting someone else in the bed. Ron hadn't meant to go see Lavender. It was as if he were pulled there by some force outside himself. Was it like that for Hermione? How could she love a man who didn't love her back?

His gaze slowly settled on Hermione's face, taking in the shame and pain in her eyes. This was terrible, but it would have been more terrible if she had let things remain as they were. By telling him the truth, Hermione had put herself up for ridicule and humiliation. Once others knew about it, she'd most likely be ostracized by everyone. Ron for once…understood why she did what she did. It was an act of desperation. He would have taken care of her and the baby. He did love Hermione, but not the way he thought. Now, she was going to have to face motherhood alone. He found he didn't like that. She was still his friend, and now…now she needed him more than ever.

But whoever the wizard was, he needed to step up and be a man.

"Who is he?" the wizard suddenly demanded, "What kind of man would get you pregnant then turn away from you? Who is he, Hermione? Tell me!"

Hermione stared up at him, trying to decide whether or not to answer him.

Severus moved closer, misinterpreting the anger in Ron's voice and drawing his wand…

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading


	18. A Final Connection

**Chapter 18 A Final Connection**

Ron lowered his voice, realizing he was putting more pressure on Hermione.

"The only reason I want to know Hermione, is because there are things you can do to make this bloke step up and take responsibility. You can file paternity against him. The Ministry will make him pay support, take it right out of his earnings until the baby grows up," the wizard said.

Severus stopped, putting his wand back in his pocket and scowling at Ron as Hermione's face relaxed.

"Yes, I suppose there is that," she said softly, trying not to imagine the Potions Master's wrath at being called out and forced to acknowledge his child publicly.

"Yes, there's that," Ron agreed, "And you should do that as soon as possible, so the Ministry can arrange for testing. You might be able to get support during your pregnancy. And I'll help you too, Hermione, all that I can."

Having gotten past the worst of the situation, Ron fell into his best mode, strategizing and focusing on making a plan of action that would ultimately help Hermione and make her situation easier to handle, at least financially.

Hermione blinked up at Ron, tears starting to fall again. He was being so good to her after all of this. She had expected him to be angry to the point of wanting to hex her, or at least call her nasty names, but he had done neither. Once again in a pinch, Ron was supportive and at her side, showing himself to be a true friend.

"Thank you, Ron," she said in a small voice.

Ron drew her into an embrace.

"We've both made mistakes, Hermione and they could have been devastating…but…but neither of us are perfect, are we? If this wizard you love would have been more of a man, you wouldn't have acted as you did. I feel as if you were forced to do it…but I'm glad you didn't go through with it, Hermione. I really am," Ron said, thinking of how angry he would have been later on when he found out the truth.

Hermione just held on to Ron, sobbing as if her heart would break. Ron felt a little motion in her lower belly. The baby.

"Hermione, come on, let's get you back to your rooms and comfortable. All this crying is aggravating the baby. We can't have that, can we? And have you eaten?" the wizard said, slowly leading the witch back to the castle, Severus falling back and watching them.

Who would have thought Ronald Weasley could be so understanding? Severus certainly didn't. If he had been the one Hermione misled, he would have given her hell. The Potions Master realized that there really was something between Hermione and Ron, something real despite their not being meant for each other romantically. Their friendship. It seemed it could survive anything.

* * *

Clothos, Lachesis and Atropos stood by the loom, Atropos holding the shears and touching the knot that represented the trio with her fingertips, ready to cut the threads of both Ron's and Hermione's lives, when the tangle suddenly began to unwind and unknot, smoothing out into manageable strands.

"Nooooo!," the blind goddess cried out, moving her fingers over the straightening threads, "The strands were supposed to knot, stretch and come to the breaking point! Someone has interfered!"

The shears dropped to the floor and the thwarted goddesses danced about in fury, screeching and pulling at their hair.

Fate had been undone.

* * *

Ron made sure Hermione ate and helped her into bed. The witch looked up at the wizard, who stuck his hands in his pockets and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess I should go," Ron said to Hermione, who blinked at him, then said, "I don't want you to go Ron. Stay with me tonight."

Ron swallowed. It was for all intents and purposes over between them. They were back to being friends now, but this was the first time Hermione had ever asked him to stay. Normally he asked her if he could and she would let him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Hermione," he said softly.

"Tomorrow, it's all going to be different Ron," Hermione said, "Let's have a last night together. We can just sleep. I just want you here. Tonight."

Ron looked down at her and let out a sigh.

"All right," he said, undressing down to his boxers and getting into bed with the witch.

Hermione moved over to him, and he extended his arm, the witch curling into him, resting her head on his shoulder as Ron lay there stiffly, trying not to react to her warm body.

"Ron, thank you," Hermione said softly, "Thank you for not hating me."

"I could never hate you, Hermione. Besides, you need someone in your corner now," Ron replied.

"You've always been in my corner, Ron. I just wish…" she said.

"Shhh. I know, Hermione. I wish too…but it's not there," he said, staring at the ceiling.

Hermione felt a little pulse inside her. Ron was so sweet. She knew what she felt was gratitude rather than love, but it was a very strong emotion, strong enough for the witch to press her lips against the wizard's throat. Ron started.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked her hoarsely, turning his head to look at her. She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Kissing you," she said softly, "I feel like kissing you Ron. I can't help it."

She kissed him again, more passionately this time, Ron responding and kissing her back. Finally he drew away from her, his eyes dark.

"Hermione, we…" he began.

Now it was Hermione's turn to shush him. If this were going to end, it would end on a good note.

Severus waited until about midnight, then cast a silencing spell around himself and apparated to Hermione's bedroom to check on her. The wizard froze as he saw her and Ron engaged, Hermione kissing him like a madwoman as the wizard gently fucked her, his movements rhythmic beneath the sheets that covered them. And it wasn't the one-sided act that Hermione had described to Potions Master with her lying there stiffly as Ron stroked her…the witch was responding to Ron's kisses, his touch and his gentle possession as if she loved him with all her heart.

Severus' eyes glinted as he watched the woman he possessed almost nightly accept someone else…her former intended. They were so into each other that neither witch nor wizard saw the Potions Master. Severus felt a kind of pain in his chest as Hermione rolled on top of Ron, her hair falling over the wizard's face and shoulders as she took over. Hermione had always been submissive with him. Never once attempted to take control, only giving…never taking. Her body moved sensuously on top of the gasping wizard, before she lowered her mouth to his hungrily.

Severus watched them for several minutes. Finally, the Potions Master could take no more and apparated back to his rooms, feeling out of sorts and unlike himself. Hermione had been fucking Ron the entire time she was with him…why did it bother him so now? He had felt like pulling them apart and beating Ron to a pulp for giving her such tenderness and pleasure. For giving her something that he hadn't. The size of his cock had nothing to do with it, he knew he was larger than Ron and probably a stronger lover…but he had never pulled a response from the witch like he had witnessed tonight.

And it irked him.

It irked him that although Hermione and Ron would not marry, he might always be at the back of her mind now, in the bed with them, dreaming of their final night together. And they would still remain friends. That could easily translate into friends with privileges, particularly since Ron said he would help her.

Severus didn't mind sharing Hermione when he was the Other Man, but now his role had changed. Ron now knew there was someone else…and he also knew Hermione maintained feelings for him as well. She was proving it to the redheaded wizard right now.

"Damn it," Severus hissed, divestoing his clothing and climbing into bed.

He couldn't get the image of Hermione and Ron out of his mind. Hell, he could still fuck Hermione. Why did this bother him so much? Was it because the love Hermione had for him could be compromised…even shift to Ron, who was now "her hero?"

Up to this point, the Potions Master didn't even realize he liked being loved. Not only that, he coveted it. When Hermione was trapped by fear of discovery, she had no one to turn to. But now, now she did and that might give her the strength to break away from him. To realize their one-sided relationship was not enough and to go in search for someone who would return her love.

One night he could come to her bed and she would really turn him away. She had made some weak protests in the past, but his touch soon quieted her. But there might come a night when his touch no longer had that effect.

Severus lay there in the darkness, wondering if the couple had finally finished and gone to sleep, or was this something that would last all night? He fought the urge to go back and spy. It made no sense.

Finally, he fell into a fretful sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ron reluctantly left Hermione after a final talk. Last night had affected the wizard greatly. There was sexual chemistry between them after all. It was only because Hermione was pregnant that he didn't give her the full treatment, but he knew he could have. He felt no need to restrain himself other than out of concern for the child she carried.

But Hermione made it clear that gratitude was what drove her last night, and love for him, but still not the kind of love he deserved. It was a sweet goodbye to what they had, a final hurrah for what would never be, but still…they had each other.

"I'll tell Dumbledore the wedding is off," Ron said to her softly, "And return the presents. We never opened them anyway. And I'll talk to mum and dad, too. I'll make sure that no one gives you a hard time, Hermione."

Hermione gave him a small smile. It was going to take more than Ron demanding people to back off. She was going to face some hard questions. Even with his support and understanding, there was a rough road ahead.

She walked him to the door and said her goodbyes. He said he'd contact her in a couple of days at her insistence. They needed some time apart despite Ron's good intentions.

The moment Ron left the dungeon corridor, there was a heavy demanding knock on the witch's door. Hermione opened it and looked into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

"I see Mr. Weasley spent the night," the wizard said, walking past her without an invitation. Well, at least he hadn't arbitrarily apparated into her rooms this time.

"Yes, he did," Hermione replied, looking at the wizard, who hesitated.

"What was the final decision?" he asked.

"We won't marry, but Ron says he'll be here for me," Hermione replied.

"In your bed?" Severus asked her sharply.

Hermione started to say no, but there was something in the dark wizard's eyes that made her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't really know," she said, feeling some satisfaction as the wizard's face contorted. He was jealous. She could see it as plainly as if he had said it.

"One would think Mr. Weasley would have washed his hands of you," Severus said, frowning.

"Maybe he would have if we weren't friends first," the witch replied, "But luckily for me we were. Ron is a true friend."

Severus snorted.

"More than likely he plans to be more than a friend," the wizard said darkly.

Hermione shrugged again.

"I've had two lovers for over a year now. I see no reason to change that," the witch said.

Severus seemed to visibly swell.

"Yes, but one lover was a secret. It's different now," he said to her.

"How so?" Hermione asked him rather sweetly.

Severus scowled at her.

"No decent witch has two lovers," he said sharply.

"But I'm not a decent witch any more, Severus. I'm pregnant and unmarried. I'm already ruined so I might as well do as I please…unless you don't want me anymore," Hermione said to him.

Severus stared at her, his jaw tightening. He did want her. But he didn't want to admit it…she was a weakness and he didn't like to admit having weaknesses.

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Severus stood there for a moment, then swept by her swiftly.

"Expect me tonight," he said over his shoulder, exiting her rooms and slamming the door behind him.

He ran into a number of Slytherins leaving for class. They looked at him in surprise as he exited Hermione's room.

"What was Professor Snape doing in Miss Granger's rooms?" they asked each other, looking after the snarky wizard as he stormed into his office, also slamming that door.

"Think they're shagging?"

"Maybe."

And that was how the rumor mill began grinding away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	19. Stepping Up

**Chapter 19 Stepping Up**

"All of you, go get your toothbrushes," Severus snarled at his Slytherins, who he had gathered in the common room, "Now!"

The students all scattered, the Potions Master pacing back and forth, his robes billowing. One by one the students returned, wide-eyed and silent, staring at their furious Head of House.

He glared at them.

"I have told you over and over, what occurs in the dungeons, stays in the dungeons!" he snapped at them, "There were only Slytherins in the dungeons this morning when I exited Miss Granger's rooms, therefore only Slytherins could have started the gossip. Since you are Slytherins, and I have no way of knowing exactly who flapped their gums, you will all be held accountable. Five points from each student…five points that must be restored by the end of this week or you will additionally serve as a helper for Professor Hagrid for a week!"

The students didn't dare groan at this. But working with Hagrid's creatures was always messy and rather dangerous to boot.

"Now you will all go scrub the ichor from the walls of the Slytherin corridor using your toothbrushes. I want it pristine, do you all understand me? If I find one spot of ichor, you will all be further punished! Now GO!" he hissed.

The Slytherin students all poured into the corridor and took up places along its length, getting to work as Professor Snape stormed into his Head of House office and flopped into his seat.

Word had got around Hogwarts that he was seen leaving Hermione's rooms early in the morning. No one had seen him enter and it was assumed he had spent the night there. Up to this point he had been careful about entering the witch's domain, apparating rather than using the door, but this morning he had been watching for Ron and did not even think when he walked to Hermione's rooms in the usual manner. He didn't even register what it would mean when he ran into the students upon exiting.

The news moved through the castle like wildfire, whispered by students and staff members alike.

"Professor Snape is shagging Miss Granger."

If it weren't true, then the gossip would be meaningless. But once word of the dissolution of the wedding plans got out, two and two would be put together and the matter held up for public scrutiny.

It didn't help at all that Ron returned later that morning and confronted him. When the wizard went to Dumbledore and told the Headmaster that he and Hermione would not be getting married and why, the old wizard assumed Hermione had told him everything, including the name of her lover.

"I am sure Professor Snape will do the right thing by Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Albus said to him, "Believe or not, he is a man of principles. Sometimes he has to be jogged in the right direction."

As soon as he said this, Albus realized he'd made a great mistake.

"Professor Snape? That figures," Ron seethed.

Yes, it made sense. The Professor seemed more than a little interested in their nuptials and trying to discourage him from marrying Hermione. He also brought up infidelity. Ron realized the Potions Master wasn't talking about him, but Hermione.

As Ron returned to the dungeons, he didn't focus on Hermione's choice of wizard. Snape was capable of anything as far as he was concerned, and obviously took advantage of Hermione's attraction to him. Now he was trying to avoid his responsibilities.

He wasn't going to get away with it.

Ron knocked on the wizard's door, forcing himself to remain calm. Hermes' influence was still on him, or he might have entered the wizard's office wand first and blasting.

Severus opened the door.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" he purred at the wizard.

"I need to talk to you, Professor," Ron said, his face black.

Severus nodded.

"Come in and have a seat, Mr. Weasley," the dark wizard said.

Ron entered and sat down in a rickety, uncomfortable chair in front of the Potions Master's desk. Severus sat down and folded his hands.

"Now what can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked the redhead.

"It's not what you can do for me, you bastard…but what you'd better do concerning Hermione. You got her pregnant. You need to help her," Ron said.

"What makes you think I don't intend to help her, Mr. Weasley?" the wizard replied quietly.

This answer took Ron a bit by surprise.

"Well, Hermione said you didn't want the child," Ron said in a subdued voice.

"I do not want to be a father, if that's what you mean, Mr. Weasley…but that doesn't mean I won't support my own issue," he replied smoothly, "I assure you I have every intention on providing for the child's needs."

"What about Hermione's needs?" Ron demanded.

Snape gave him a rather lascivious grin.

"I plan to continue to meet her needs as well," he said silkily, arching an eyebrow at the wizard.

Ron scowled, understanding what he meant. He'd continue sleeping with her.

"She needs more than a shag, Professor. There's things she wants to do that a baby is going to hinder if she's by herself, things she's going to need help with," Ron told him flatly.

"Once those things are identified, I will help her with those as well," the wizard said, "she will not be able to care for my child properly otherwise. So you can see, Mr. Weasley, my intentions are honorable."

Ron stood up, his fists clenched.

"Honorable? You were going to let her marry me when you knew she was carrying your child!" he snapped at the wizard, "you were going to let another man cover your responsibility."

Severus shrugged.

"That was Hermione's decision to make, although I did try to warn you off in my way, Mr. Weasley," the Potions Master replied.

Ron stared at him hatefully.

"You've ruined her reputation you know. She's going to be an unwed mother. Yeah, you'll give her money for the baby, but what about her name? You've ruined her name. What are you going to do about that?" Ron demanded.

"Are you suggesting I marry the witch?" Severus asked Ron.

"Yes. Yes I am. It's the right thing to do to save her from too much humiliation," Ron replied.

"I don't love her, Mr. Weasley. She is…a pleasurable distraction, that's all," he said coldly.

"But…but she loves you," Ron said, "she's in love with you, Professor."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Weasley, but that is no reason to spend my life with her when I don't feel the same," the dark wizard said.

"Then…then you should leave her alone. Help with the baby but stay out of her life so she can find someone who will love her the way she deserves," Ron said.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I am far too selfish to do that. She's a sweet little witch, as you well know," he said, his eyes glinting slightly as he remembered watching Ron with Hermione, "I have no one else in my life that provides the release I need in the way that I need. I am not ready to give her up…though one day I may be. Then she'll be free to find someone better suited."

"When will that be, Professor? A year? Two years? Or after you've bled her heart dry so she can't love anyone else?" Ron demanded.

"I have no idea, Mr. Weasley, but as of right now, I have no intentions on releasing her. Her love will keep her with me, I am sure," Severus said.

Ron stared at him.

"I've always disliked you, Professor, but had to admit when the chips were down, you came through for the wizarding world. Now, that doesn't mean anything. You aren't a hero. You aren't a decent man like everyone claims. I know it…and Hermione knows it. Soon everyone will know it. I hope you go through some of what Hermione can expect. I hope you suffer too," Ron said in a low voice.

"I have suffered enough for a thousand Hermiones," the wizard replied, "and I am through with this conversation. Good day, Mr. Weasley."

Severus pulled out his wand and flicked it at the office door. It opened.

"I'll be about, Professor, believe me. This isn't over," Ron said, exiting his office.

Severus sat there a moment, scowling. Then he got up and entered his private rooms, closing the wall securely behind him. He walked up to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder out of a box on the mantle and tossed it into the flames.

"The Headmaster's office," he said, stepping through.

Snape's students were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore seated at the desk when they entered Potions Class, smiling at them benignly. After they all were seated, the Headmaster addressed them.

"The Potions Master had some business to attend to, so I am afraid you are saddled with me. Potions has never been a favorite subject of mine…so…"

He flicked his wand and several piles of lemon drops appeared on the Professor's desk.

"Now gather around, all of you and I will regal you with the intricate differences between brands of lemon drops," the wizard said brightly.

The students looked at each other, then one by one stood up and gathered around the desk.

Lemon drops beat a pop quiz any day.

* * *

When Severus returned later that afternoon, that was when he first heard the rumor that was floating about concerning him and Hermione. The wizard then punished his charges then retired to his private rooms, leaving them scrubbing frantically.

The moment he was gone however, the students pulled out their wands and started scourgifying. The task was completed in less than fifteen minutes.

The Professor should have known they were going to do that. He was really off his game.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, waiting for Severus to appear. It was after eleven when he did. Instead of stripping down instantly as usual, the wizard sat down on the edge of her bed, reached into his pocket and drew out a folded parchment, offering it to her silently.

"What is this?" Hermione asked him, sitting up and opening it.

She read it, her eyes widening.

"Severus, is this for real?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"That is an account for you and the child. It will have money added to it monthly in the sum you see written down until the child reaches the age of twenty-one. I have already placed a hefty amount in the account. You are to use this in whatever manner you need. My responsibility toward you and the child are met. You should be able to get what you need when you need it without needing to come to or consult me," the wizard said.

Hermione stared at the amount of money. She wouldn't even have to work if she didn't want to and lived modestly.

"How do you have so much money?" she asked the wizard.

"Easily. I am rather miserly. I don't spend galleons often except for potion ingredients. And I receive residuals from potions I've developed as well as a generous monthly stipend from the Ministry granted me for the rest of my life for my part in Voldemort's demise. So I am rather well off. Now, you are as well. Are you satisfied with this?" he asked her.

Hermione thought he looked a bit…well…a bit nervous.

"Oh yes, this is fine, Severus. This is wonderful in fact. I never expected you'd do anything like this," she said to him, smiling. It was the first time Hermione had smiled at him in a very long time.

"Believe me, I never expected it either. But I've realized have an obligation and must meet it. I didn't ask for this Hermione, but I will be responsible," the wizard said, "in the event of my death before she or he comes of age, my child will receive everything I own, with you as the executor and trustee. I trust you will maintain my investments, and there will be an allotment for you as well for your services."

Hermione realized this was the wizard's way of providing for her too, without it seeming to be because he cared…rather because she cared for his child. Her eyes softened a little.

Severus frowned at this.

"However, this account will close when our child reaches age twenty-one, so I hope you don't intend to lounge on your laurels and live off my generosity," he snapped at her rising.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked the wizard.

"Back to my rooms, witch," the wizard replied.

"But…but I thought you said to expect you tonight," Hermione said to him, her eyes shining.

"I did, and you did. I've done what I intended to do. If you expected more of me, you were mistaken. I am sure that you need a rest after last night with Mr. Weasley," he said to her, his voice tight.

Hermione frowned a bit.

"Since when has my being with Ron ever stopped you from coming to me, Severus?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her a moment, his face unreadable.

"Since last night, when I actually witnessed it for myself, Hermione," the wizard said before disapparating.

Hermione stared at the empty spot with her mouth open. He had seen her and Ron last night? Dear gods…

Then she thought about it.

Hm. Obviously he hadn't liked what he saw. If he didn't like what he saw then it meant he felt something about it. He wouldn't feel anything about it if he didn't feel something toward her. And he wouldn't have been so generous if he wasn't trying to prove something.

But what was he trying to prove?

Severus didn't have to buy her love. He already had it, despite how undeserving of it he was. Was he trying to make up for putting her through what he did?

Hermione wasn't sure as she tucked the parchment in her nightstand drawer, but she was going to let the situation play out. She lay down in the bed, wishing the Potions Master had stayed.

She was feeling a bit more "gratitude."

Severus should have stayed. He just might have experienced what it was that he was missing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	20. Another Intervention

**Chapter 20 Another Intervention (Short Chapter)**

Zeus couldn't believe all the noise in his throne room as Ares, the Fates and Eros all tried to explain what the problem was and who was at fault. They were all talking and yelling at once. The Leader of the Gods could make out some names that weren't present. Eris was one of them.

"Eris?" Zeus thundered and everyone fell silent.

"Yes, Eris," Clothos cackled, "Aphrodite and Hermes too! They all have interfered with the weaving of Fate and we demand justice!"

Zeus' face was black.

"Eris! Aphrodite! Hermes! Get in here! All three of you right now!" he bellowed, his voice sounding across the ethers.

"Oh shit," Eris breathed as she heard Zeus' call, "looks like the jig is up."

She quickly appeared in the throne room. You didn't keep Zeus waiting.

Zeus scowled down at Eris, who gave him a wan smile and a shrug. Aphrodite and Hermes hadn't appeared yet.

"Aphrodite! Hermes! Don't make me call you again!" Zeus yelled, letting a thunderbolt hit the floor for punctuation.

Suddenly a very red and disheveled Aphrodite appeared, straightening the garland of flowers on her head and pulling her toga together. Shortly afterwards, Hermes appeared. He was covered in sweat. Both looked at Zeus.

"We're here, Zeus," Aphrodite announced unnecessarily.

Hermes was scowling. The god had been interrupted while receiving his reward for a job well done by Aphrodite. Well, she still owed him.

"All right. What in Hades is going on here?" the King of the Gods demanded.

He was sitting on a huge throne, his size increased to be more daunting. His wife Hera sat beside him looking very entertained by all the hubbub.

"Aphrodite has interfered with the loom of Fate. Two mortals were destined to die and she thwarted it," Atropos claimed.

"And Eris stole our eye!" Lachesis said accusingly.

Zeus turned an eye on Eris, who was acting as if she found something very interesting on the white marble floor.

"Hand it over, Eris," Zeus thundered.

Eris scowled up at him, then produced the eye and tossed it toward the three goddesses, who heard it hit the floor and immediately started grappling for it. Zeus and everyone else watched as they clawed at each other until Lachesis managed to get it into her eye socket. The other two goddesses screeched in rage.

"Are you three finished?" Zeus asked them, irritation in his voice.

"Yes, for now," Atropos responded, frowning in the general direction of Lachesis, who was wearing a hideous grin as she blinked at everyone.

"Now, someone tell me what is going on here," Zeus said.

"This is all Aphrodite's fault. She targeted a mortal wizard who was perfectly content with his life for love and made a mess of things," the God of War stated as Aphrodite scowled at him.

"Tattletale," she hissed, then said to Zeus," That's what I do, Zeus. Bring love to the loveless so they can live happy fulfilling lives."

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that, Aries," Zeus said to the burly god.

"No, not if the mortal wants to find someone to love. Severus Snape did not. He was perfectly happy paying for pussy…now…now he's ruined," Ares said despairingly.

"He didn't want to be in love? So what did you do, Aphrodite…don't tell me you sent this idiot…" Zeus said, pointing at Eros, "to soften him up?"

"Of course I did. He is the God of Male Love, Zeus. That's what he does," Aphrodite replied.

Eros was an idiot most of the time, but he did his best. Sometimes it worked.

"And Eros tangled up the loom of Life big time!" Lachesis complained. "Four lives got all knotted together that shouldn't have. He made Snape go for a woman who was already loved by another mortal!"

"She wouldn't have accepted him if she wasn't already attracted in the first place!" Eros shot back at the fate, frowning at her, "you old hag!"

"Yes, but then she got pregnant by Snape and was going to pass off his child as another man's and marry him under false pretenses," the Fate said, "you idiot!"

"Because Snape doesn't want to be in love!" Ares interjected.

"I told Eros to stop the wedding, Zeus, and he did," Aphrodite said.

"Yes, by bringing Eris into it. She made the mortal who was to marry the witch be unfaithful to her, not to mention sent terrible dreams that made them steer from the outcome we devised for them," Clothos said accusingly. "We told her to back off and she used the name of Love to try and thwart Fate. But she couldn't because Fate took on the bearing of a Crime of Passion, which is fueled by Love. Aphrodite used Hermes to help them communicate and unfurled the threads which should have been cut! By rights the mortal witch should be dead by the hand of her intended and Snape imprisoned! We demand they die now so the hand of Fate is not stayed!"

Arguing broke out again and Zeus rubbed his temples as the gods and goddesses raged at each other. All this noise over mortals?

"Let me see the situation for myself," the god said, "then I will make a decision."

Everyone fell silent as Zeus conjured a mirror and focused it on the trio. He stopped viewing for a moment.

"It took three arrows to get this Snape mortal to accept the witch's advances, Eros?" he asked the blonde god.

"Yes. He was a hard case. The most I could get out of him was lust. Aphrodite was to take over after that since she handles Love between man and woman," Eros explained.

"Damn. Three arrows," Zeus said to himself.

It was quite arousing to watch Severus in action. Hera was very tight-lipped as she watched the mortal fuck the witch countless times in countless ways. It had to be giving her husband ideas, impotent or not.

"I like this Snape," Zeus said thoughtfully.

Eris and Aphrodite scowled at this comment. The mortal Snape was an ass. It figured Zeus would favor him since he was an ass too.

Zeus watched as Eros flooded the wedding with a deluge, then got Eris involved. As usual, she did her work quickly and thoroughly, utilizing Eros' talents. He also saw the two engaged and raised an eyebrow at the god of love.

"I didn't know you went in for that kind of thing, Eros," he said to the god, who turned red all over as Eris grinned.

"You had to be there," he muttered lamely.

Zeus then witnessed the confrontation between Eris and his daughters, the god scowling as the Goddess of Discord took the eye when the three returned to Olympus. Still, he looked at his daughters sternly.

"My daughters…you were being vindictive when you chose that Fate for these mortals. Even I can see that. The wizard does not deserve imprisonment. He's lived a brave life. If he were a Greek, there would be monuments in his honor. He nor any of the others will suffer at your hands," the god declared.

The Fates wilted a bit, but didn't dare say anything to their father. They could be blasted just as easily as anyone else.

"However, Aphrodite…you will cease interfering in these mortals' lives. It appears the threads have been untangled. Let nature take its course," the god said.

"But Zeus, he's so close to falling in love….all he need is a little…" Aphrodite said, looking at Hera a bit. Too bad she was here. If Aphrodite even showed a touch of cleavage the Queen of the Gods would be all over her.

"NO! AND I MEAN NO!" Zeus thundered so loudly that Olympus shook. "None of you will interfere with these mortals again or you will all feel my wrath! You're lucky I don't scorch all your asses right now! Now get out of my throne room and find a hobby! Especially you, Eris. Down to the depths of the earth with you!"

The gods and goddesses all hurriedly exited the throne room, Hermes fluttering on Aphrodite's heels.

"We have unfinished business," the god said, buzzing the goddess' head.

Aphrodite slapped him away like a fly.

"Not now, Hermes. I've got a headache," she griped, heading to her room to sulk.

Eris on the other hand, knew she had gotten off easy. If she had acted on her own she would have been in deep shit. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.

The goddess looked up at Mount Olympus resting so peacefully in the clouds and grinned wickedly.

Thanks to Eros, she had other fun to plan now.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie. Thanks for reading.


	21. And the Saga Continues to Continue

**Chapter 21 And the Saga Continues to Continue  
**  
Early the next morning, Ron arrived at Harry's flat. The evening before he spent a tense few hours explaining to his mother and father that he and Hermione wouldn't be marrying, and that the child she carried wasn't his.

"What?" Molly cried, enraged. "Why, the little slut! Trying to purposely trap you into marriage so you'd support her bastard!"

"Mum, she didn't do it though. She told me the truth," Ron said to his mother.

"She told you the truth finally, but if the wedding hadn't been washed out you would have been married to her, and none the wiser until the baby was born. Then I would have known. I've had enough Weasleys to be able to identify one of our own," the witch said, frowning blackly, "just wait until I see the little trollop!"

"Mum, you're not going to say anything to her," Ron said, standing up and meeting his mother's eyes. "Hermione was scared and alone. She just wanted someone in her corner who she knew would support her. The baby's father wasn't willing to do that. She didn't know where to turn, mum…so she turned to me."

"I don't care, Ronald. Not only did she lie to you but she cheated on you. She was with another man while she was with you…that's reprehensible!" Molly snapped.

"She's no worse than me, mum. I was with someone else too," the wizard said.

Molly stared at him.

"What?" she asked, her face slightly ashen.

Arthur said nothing. He felt this was a matter between Ron and Hermione…no one else.

"I cheated on her too, mum. She's not alone in this," Ron said, "and I wasn't going to say anything about it. Pretend it hadn't happened."

"Well, it's still not the same as pretending to be pregnant by you," Molly said sullenly.

"Mum, this is between Hermione and myself. I don't want you saying anything to her about it. It doesn't concern you. We've settled the matter, and I promise…if I find out you've done anything to make her life any harder, I won't speak to you or visit the Burrow again. I'll be just like Percy," Ron threatened.

Molly paled. Percy hadn't talked to her or any family member in over three years.

"You wouldn't do that. I'm your mother," Molly said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah I will, mum. Hermione is still my friend and an important one. She needs support now. If you can't give her that, then leave her be. She's always been there for me and now I'm going to be there for her. We weren't meant for each other as husband and wife. We have to accept that and move on," Ron told his mother.

Molly's blue eyes met those of her son's. Ron's jaw was clenched with determination.

"I can't believe you want me to just let her get away with this," she said, dropping into a chair at the table and dabbing at her eyes with a corner of her apron.

"She's not getting away with anything, mum. She has a lot she has to deal with and I don't want my family adding anything to it, understand me?" Ron asked his mother.

Molly blinked at Arthur.

"Don't you have anything to say about this, Arthur?" she asked her husband, who shook his head.

"No. Let Ron handle this. He's a man now and this is a matter between him and Hermione. We shouldn't interfere," Arthur replied.

"So you're with him on this then?" Molly said to her spouse, a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Yes. One hundred percent. Leave it alone, Molly," Arthur responded, "or we'll lose another son, this time because of your meddling."

Molly stared at Arthur, then seemed to visibly wilt.

"Fine then. I won't say anything, but I knew something was wrong with this whole arrangement. Thank the gods you're out of it, Ronald," she said to her son.

"Yeah," Ron said, his thoughts returning to the passionate night he spent with Hermione. "Yeah."

Now he was walking toward Harry's flat to tell him the news. The front door suddenly opened and Draco Malfoy walked out. Ron stopped in surprise and watched as Harry appeared and Draco leaned into him and kissed him sensuously on the mouth.

"What the hell?" Ron said to himself, striding forward.

Harry froze as he saw Ron and Draco, seeing the wizard stiffened, turned to see Ron approaching. The handsome blonde wizard smirked then said, "I'll see you later, Harry," and started up the walkway.

"Weasley," he said by way of greeting, the smirk still on his face as he walked past the wizard then disapparated.

Ron blinked after him, then looked at Harry.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded of the wizard.

Harry blinked at him.

"What?" he said lamely.

"Draco. Kissing you? What the hell is going on, Harry?" Ron asked approaching him, his eyes wide.

Harry sighed. It was all out in the open now.

"Draco and I have a little thing going," the boy-who-lived said to his friend.

"A thing? What kind of thing? What about Ginny?" Ron said, frowning blackly.

Harry and Ginny had been going out forever.

"Ginny knows, Ron. She's known since the end of my seventh year. She doesn't mind," Harry said to Ron, who stared at him disbelievingly.

Harry couldn't help but think how Ron would react if he knew how many times he'd been sandwiched between Ginny and Draco over the past few years. Draco was bi-sexual as was Harry and there had been plenty of action between the three of them.

"She knows? And it's all right with her?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry nodded.

Ron studied Harry a moment.

"So…are you a fruit or what?" he asked the wizard.

Harry shook his head slightly.

"I don't think I am. I've only been attracted to Draco like this," he replied, "I still like women. Well, Ginny anyway. So you don't have to worry about me trying to bugger you. You're not my type."

Ron scowled.

"No I wouldn't worry. I'd hex your balls off if you came anywhere near my ass," Ron said with a shudder.

Ron found that Harry being with Draco didn't bother him so much since he liked women too. It was just…strange. But then again, the idea of Draco with a cock up his pureblood ass had its appeal. Ah, well.

"Hermione and I called off the wedding," he told Harry, whose mouth dropped open.

"She found out about you and Lavender?" he asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Well, no. She doesn't know it's Lavender, but she knows I've been shagging someone. But she has too, Harry. In fact, the baby isn't mine. It's his," Ron informed him.

Harry went silent for a minute, absorbing this.

"What? It's not yours? Whose is it then?" Harry demanded.

"Snape's," Ron said, his blue eyes darkening.

Harry's mouth worked up and down soundlessly as he tried to find the words to express his horror and revulsion.

"Snape? That greasy git? What the hell did he do, rape her? I'll kill him!" Harry seethed.

"No. No. Hermione says she loves him. They got together a while ago and she couldn't bring herself to tell me. Then she got pregnant and he told her he didn't want to be a father. She was scared, Harry. So when I proposed to her again, she accepted because she knew I'd take care of her and the baby," Ron said.

Harry stared at him, then said in a dangerous voice, "What did you do to her, Ron?"

"I didn't do anything to her, Harry," Ron replied.

"I don't believe you. I know you, Ron. Did you hex her? Hit her? Where is she?" Harry demanded, his green eyes furious.

"Harry, I swear I didn't do anything to her. She's safe at Hogwarts," the wizard responded, "I wouldn't hurt Hermione. She told me the truth after all. She could have gone ahead and married me, but she didn't."

Harry looked at Ron as if he didn't know him.

"Ron, you always overreact," he said, not believing the wizard didn't do something terrible to the witch in reaction.

"Not this time, Harry. I understood why she did what she did. She was desperate and didn't know where to turn. If Snape hadn't been such a bastard, she wouldn't have done it," Ron explained.

"So what's going to happen? She's going to have to go it alone?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, I talked to Snape. He said he'd take care of the baby…and Hermione too," the redhead said.

"What made him change his mind?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think he means it," he said.

Harry's expression turned black.

"He'd better mean it, because if he doesn't, he's going to have to answer to me," he swore.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

The two friends talked a bit more then Ron left.

He had to get to work.

* * *

The goddess Hera sat in the throne room, looking thoughtful. Zeus had left, saying he was off to take his daily sabbatical. The Queen of the Gods waved her hand and a mirror appeared before her.

"The life of Severus Snape," she said to it.

Immediately the life of the Potions Master began to pass before the goddess' eyes, his childhood, adolescence and adulthood. She studied his experiences and actions carefully, seeing how his outlook on life was formed. He had been abused as a child by his father and targeted by his peers, yet when it came time for him to stand up, rather than allow how the world treated him to dictate his actions, he chose to serve the Greater Good, and at a great personal price.

There wasn't a semblance of love in the wizard's past. He found physical release with whores and the occasional pickup from taverns. She saw one instance of him having some feeling toward a woman, who scoffed at his affections and broke his heart.

He was a dark mortal, cold and sarcastic. It seemed he cared for nothing, but in every instance when given a choice between right and wrong, he chose the right way…though the way he went about doing his duty was often questionable.

Still, the mortal wasn't a womanizer. He only dealt with women to meet his physical needs and now he had relegated himself to one. His generosity toward the pregnant witch showed that he could be a good provider, despite his callousness toward her emotionally. Still, the wizard's reaction to witnessing Hermione with Ron showed that he felt something akin to possessive and jealousy, if not love itself.

Hera tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Zeus had forbid the gods and goddess under his reign to interfere with these mortals, but Hera was no underling. She was his wife and the daughter of Cronos. His equal. He could not dictate to her like the other gods…at least not do it and expect to get a good night's sleep.

Hera was not only the Queen of the Gods but the Goddess of Marriage and of Jilted Women.

Maybe Aphrodite had been knocked out the box…

but she hadn't.

All in all, Severus Snape looked like good husband material if he could be locked down.

And if anyone knew how to lock a male down, be he god or mortal…it was Hera.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	22. It Begins

**Chapter 22 It Begins  
**  
Over the next few days, Ron returned all the wedding gifts he and Hermione had received, explaining that the marriage was off, but giving no details, which afforded a lot of speculation on the part of the gift givers. Eventually, the rumors of Hermione's involvement with the Potions Master made it out of Hogwarts and of course, questions about the baby's paternity came up.

No one confronted Hermione directly, but the witch was aware of the whispering that followed her about the castle. Of course no one dared approach Professor Snape. He wasn't approachable under the best of circumstances.

The rumors and speculations soon fell on the sharp ears of one Rita Skeeter, columnist and mudslinger for the Daily Prophet. Rita had a grudge against Hermione from way back. The clever little witch had discovered she was an animagus and imprisoned her in a glass jar for more than two weeks, then blackmailed her into telling the real story concerning the return of Voldemort from Harry's standpoint. The reporter had never forgotten how Hermione had one upped her time and time again. She pounced on the story like a Thestral on fresh meat.

"Oh Bozo. The little princess has got herself in a world of trouble now. She's pregnant, unwed and working at Hogwarts. What kind of example is she setting for the young witches that attend there? It's certainly sending the wrong message, don't you think? Skulking about the castle and having sex in the dungeons and turrets with that Death Eater Snape. It's frightful. Reprehensible and shouldn't be allowed. Dumbledore should fire the little slut," Rita said with a predatory smile as she scratched out an outline for her column.

Bozo, a short, chubby photographer who worked with Rita fiddled with his camera and didn't comment.

"I know this seems as if I'm being vindictive, Bozo, but I'm not. What happened years ago just happened. I'm past that now. I am more concerned about the inappropriate message Miss Granger's continued tenure at Hogwarts is giving the students. Loose witches like that are to be ostracized, if they aren't the wizarding world will be full of bastard children and young mothers following their horrible examples. We have a moral standard to live up to, don't we Bozo? Oh yes we do! Yes we do! The public needs to know about this situation. It's my duty to inform them…my duty, Bozo," the witch said, adjusting her jeweled glasses with her manicured yet mannish hands.

The following morning, a scathing column appeared in the Daily Prophet concerning Hermione being an unmarried, pregnant witch who was uncertain of the paternity of her child and employed at Hogwarts. Neither Ron nor Professor Snape was mentioned in the column. Rita wanted the full focus on Hermione and expressed dismay that such a poor example of witchhood was influencing the young, impressionable women of the school as well as questioned the Headmaster's motives of keeping her on the staff when her very presence was reprehensible to the sensibilities of every decent citizen.

The paper had only been out about two hours before the owls began arriving to Hogwarts carrying parchments from irate readers and parents demanding that Hermione Granger be removed from staff because of her unsuitability.

Severus read the column solemnly in his rooms before classes began. He folded the paper and sat in his armchair before the fireplace for several minutes, then chucked the newspaper into the flames, the fire reflected in his dark eyes as it burned.

The Potions Master exited his study and walked into his office. He started to go into his classroom using his office entrance, but on a fluke, walked out into the dungeon corridor instead.

That fluke had been Hera's doing. There was something the goddess wanted him to see.

Severus began to walk past Hermione's door, then stopped. There, scrawled on the wood were several slurs.

WHORE. SLUT. FILTHY MUDBLOOD BITCH.

The wizard stared at the words, his eyes glittering. Suddenly Hermione pulled open the door and looked surprised as she saw Severus standing there.

"Severus?" she said, "What are you…"

Her eyes fell on the door, reading what was written there. She seemed to visibly wilt for a moment, then pulled out her wand, scourgifying them.

Severus watched as Hermione pocketed her wand. She looked at him and shrugged.

"At least I wasn't called a 'cockhole' this time," she said to him, then sighed.

"This time?" the Potions Master said darkly.

"This is the second message. There was another one on my door this morning before I went to breakfast, and in the Great Hall I got a slew of owl messages that pretty much voiced the same opinion. I just turned them all to ash," the witch said.

Severus didn't say anything as he looked at her.

"Well, I've got to get to work. I'll see you later, Severus," Hermione said, heading down the corridor and turning into the niche that led to the subdungeons.

Severus looked after her, then at her door. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her doorway.

"Ostendo Hostilis," the wizard hissed with a scowl.

Then he continued on to his classroom.

Hera watched the wizard leave with satisfaction. The Queen of the Gods was not blatant like Aphrodite or Eris in her manipulations. She subtly used a mortal's natural inclinations to work her wiles, simply steering them toward situations where their better natures would rise to the fore.

By studying Severus' life, she knew the wizard had a hatred of unfairness. But again, the Potions Master was no one's champion and felt each person had to deal with unfairness the best he or she could. No one stood up for him after all.

Yet Hera knew the targeting of Hermione would affect the wizard simply because he was the one who impregnated her. This was another push of conscience. And his reaction was promising as far as Hera was concerned.

No, he didn't offer the witch any comfort or even say it was wrong or he was sorry. He said nothing. But he did something.

What would soon be revealed.

When Severus exited the Potions class, he found a cluster of students milling around Hermione's door, exclaiming and laughing. Silently he stalked through them, the pupils falling silent as the dark wizard strode through their midst.

He read the words on the door.

"JEZEBEL. WHORE. SLATTERN. SLUT.

He pulled out his wand and scourgified the words then turned to the students.

"Move along," he hissed.

The students all quickly headed up the hall, whispering among themselves about how the Professor was protecting the witch, more proof he made her pregnant. Severus followed them, anger in his eyes.

The moment he entered the Great Hall, he approached Albus.

"Headmaster, I wonder if you might put out a castle-wide summons for all staff and students to report to the Great Hall for lunch, sir," he asked the old wizard.

"Whatever for, Severus?" Albus replied, his blue eyes curious.

"I need to…see something," the Potions Master replied, "if you would, sir."

By the way Severus' eyes were glinting, Albus could see this was important. He pulled out his wand and with an intricate wave, sent out the summons he used for assemblies. A sparkling message appeared and floated in mid-air in every occupied room in Hogwarts.

"All staff and students are to report to the Great Hall immediately by order of Albus Dumbledore"

Immediately the libraries, common rooms and staff lounge emptied, everyone reporting to the Great Hall.

After about fifteen minutes, every occupant of Hogwarts was present, including Sybil Trelawney, Argus Filch and Hermione. They all took their seats and looked at Albus expectantly as students filled every table.

Albus looked at Severus who nodded and stood up, pulling out his wand.

" Ostendo Hostilis," he breathed, making a broad motion with his wand and ending it with a quick flick.

The Potions Master looked around the Great Hall, his eyes falling on Sybil Trelawney and narrowing.

In the center of her forehead rested a bright red letter "S"

She was the one who had written the slurs on Hermione's door. "S" stood for "Slanderer."

Severus' lip curled as the bright red letter faded, everyone looking toward Sybil, who blinked back at them, her magnified eyes several times their normal size.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" the bangled Divination teacher asked, feeling her face to see if something were growing out of it. She hadn't felt a thing.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said, sitting down and ordering his meal without saying another word.

Albus studied him then said, "Everyone please enjoy your lunch."

There were a number of murmurs about being summoned to the Great Hall for no good reason, but everyone did as the Headmaster asked. Presently Hermione became aware of everyone sneaking glances at her and whispering. She turned crimson, but ate her meal slowly…not wanting to appear as if she were running away.

Severus seemed quite focused on his food…but he wasn't.

His focus was on one dragonfly of a witch.

When Sybil left the Great Hall, so did he.

A/N: Short chappie. Thanks for reading.


	23. Hermione Makes a Move

**Chapter 23 Hermione Makes a Move**

Severus followed Sybil at a distance when she exited the Great Hall using the teacher's entrance. The dark wizard's eyes were locked to her trailing scarves, thinking they would come in quite handy in the event of a strangulation. It was just a passing thought however.

The witch didn't notice the Potions Master following as she entered the Great Hall and took the main stairwell. Severus made a left and took the dungeon corridor, heading for his office. Severus knew Albus was aware that Sybil had been identified by him for some reason, although not exactly why. No doubt he would inquire later. A direct response to her targeting of Hermione in such a cowardly, cruel manner was not in order here.

Severus knew it took several minutes to reach the North Tower by foot. Fortunately he didn't have to rely on such a mundane form of travel. Once in his office, he locked and warded it, then cast a disillusionment and silencing spell on himself and disapparated, beating the witch to her classroom.

Still disillusioned, the wizard eyed the ladder that led to the trap door that opened on her classroom. Teacher and student had to climb to enter that domain. Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the top of the wooden structure.

"Talea Cado," the wizard said, flicking his wand at the ladder. He then apparated back to his office.

* * *

At supper that evening, the staff and students were all a-buzz about the misfortune that befell Professor Trelawney. It seemed she was climbing up the ladder to enter the North Tower, lost her grip then slipped and fell, breaking her leg in three places. She was currently in the infirmary, being attended by Poppy.

"The splintered bone popped right through her skin," Professor McGonagall said to Professor Flitwick, who shook his tiny head, "Poppy said it was the worst break she could ever remember. It was as if Sybil fell in the worst way possible. The injury is so bad, it is going to take at least three weeks to get her right again. A bit of bad luck to be sure."

Hermione ate her salad quietly. At least Sybil's injury took everyone's attention off of her for a while. While she was in the subdungeons, Filch delivered two full sacks of hate mail to the witch's door. Hermione didn't even bother to look in them. She just blasted them into dust and continued on with her day, trying to appear as if she wasn't bothered.

But she was. The whispers and the glances were taking their toll, not to mention all the parchments delivered to the Headmaster throughout the day. She had heard rumors that he was being called to face the Board of Governors about the situation.

Hermione knew that Albus would defend her tooth and nail, but the truth was he could face quite a bit of trouble if he refused to sack her. She knew what she had to do and it made no sense to linger.

Severus ate his meal with a slight smirk on his face. Sybil wouldn't be creeping down to the dungeon and scrawling slurs on Hermione's door any time soon. The Slip Fall hex he'd cast on the ladder worked quite well, his wand secreting an oily substance on the targeted area which immediately and cleanly disappeared without a trace once it claimed its victim. The substance was magicked to cause nasty falls.

It was quite effective.

* * *

After supper, Hermione went to Albus' office and told him that she was going to take a leave of absence until after her child was born.

The Headmaster looked at her sadly.

"You don't have to leave Hogwarts, Miss Granger. You can receive excellent prenatal care here," the wizard said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Headmaster. It's not worth all the disruption. I'll just go," she said.

"Will you be returning to your parents' home?" Albus inquired.

"No. I'm going to find a small flat," she replied, "I'll be fine, sir."

Albus looked at her worriedly. The wizarding world was quite severe on unwed mothers, and Rita Skeeter's column had made Hermione a very public figure, even having a recent picture accompanying it. She might have a difficult time renting a flat.

"If you have a problem finding a residence, Miss Granger, you are welcome to return here," Albus offered.

"I'll be fine sir," Hermione said again, rising, "but thank you."

Albus looked at her hesitatingly.

"Does Severus know you intend to leave?" he asked the witch.

"No, he doesn't. But I'll tell him," the witch said, "I'm sure he'll be relieved."

Albus scowled at this but said nothing but goodbye to Hermione. As the witch passed through the floo, the Headmaster leaned back in his chair, folding his hands against his chest.

"Severus, you'd better do right by that witch," he said to himself, "if you don't…you'll regret it, my boy."

* * *

Severus didn't visit Hermione for several days. Not that he was being considerate but felt the sex wouldn't be as enjoyable with all that the witch was going through. He was still a hard case. He noticed she wasn't showing up to meals however, and curiosity made him apparate to her rooms a week after Trelawney's unfortunate accident. He immediately noticed most of her things were gone and Hermione wasn't in her bedroom, though the bed had linen on it. All her books were gone and her open wardrobe only had a few things in it. The wizard strode into her study as saw the witch sitting at her table, poring over newspapers and magazines. She looked up.

"Oh. Hello Severus," she said unenthusiastically.

The wizard walked behind her and looked over her shoulder. She was dressed in a blue housecoat and long white cotton nightgown. His black eyes drifted over all the parchments spread in front of her.

"I'm apartment hunting," she said, not looking up, "I'm going to leave Hogwarts and return after I have the baby."

Severus didn't say anything. He noticed almost all of the rental ads had red lines drawn through them.

"What are these?" he asked the witch, one long finger touching a parchment.

"Flats I've been turned down for," Hermione said tiredly.

"So many? Why?" the wizard asked her.

"Oh, I was given a number of reasons, but I'm sure it's because of my 'condition.' Most of the landlords I approached already knew who I was before I introduced myself. One told me his flat was in a family-oriented area and I wouldn't be a suitable tenant, despite the fact I was in 'the family way,' Hermione said, blinking a bit, "but I will be using the account you've set up for me after I've used up my own resources. I'm going to try and find some light work to supplement my income…so I won't be 'living off your generosity.'

"That's fine," the wizard said shortly.

Hermione continued to peruse the articles. Severus watched her quietly, then said, "You will contact me if I am needed."

"Yes. But I should be fine," Hermione replied.

"You'll get lonely," the Potions Master.

"I'll have Ron and Harry for company. They'll come if I need them," the witch said.

Severus' eyes glittered at the mention of Ron.

"It sounds like you have everything covered in that case," he said, his voice rather strained, "including your sleeping arrangements."

Hermione didn't say anything. Let him think what he wanted to think.

"You will let me know where you are staying," the Potions Master said darkly, "it's my right to know. I am supporting you after all."

"Fine, I'll let you know," Hermione said rather flippantly.

Severus looked down at her in frustration. Normally he knew what to say and do in every situation he found himself in…but this…this was new. He never had to deal with a witch he'd impregnated.

"You be sure you do," he snarked, turning and disapparating.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Everyplace she'd gone she'd been turned away from. Her parents wanted her to come back to London, but she didn't want to listen to her mother lecture her for the next four months. Jane Granger could be quite a nag, and Hermione had enough to deal with. Neither of her parents was happy to find out the wedding had been called off, and her mother demanded to know what Hermione was going to do.

Hermione hadn't told them Ron wasn't the father of her baby yet. She wasn't ready for her mother's reaction or her father's disappointment.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know," Hermione told her mother, who launched into another lecture.

No. She couldn't stay there.

Hermione picked up a small ad and looked at it doubtfully.

"Flat to Let. One bedroom, living room, full kitchen, one and one half bath. Private Entrance. A Bargain. No references needed. Apply at Cedric's Sex Symposium, Knockturn Alley. Ask for Cedric."

Hermione's amber eyes washed over the ad. Maybe Cedric wouldn't be so picky about who he let the flat out to. She could only hope.

The witch put the parchment back down, stood up and stretched. Idly, she thought about Severus. He had been scarce these past few days. No doubt the rumors made him leery of being with her. So what? She didn't need anything from the wizard but his galleons.

Then Hermione felt a little pulse between her legs as her body disagreed with her in no uncertain manner. Being pregnant made the witch quite randy. She frowned as she straightened up the table and capped the inkwell

"No. I'm not going to make the first move. I have other things to worry about than getting my cauldron scoured," she said to herself as she walked into her bedroom, "he can stay away."

Hermione flopped into the bed, determined not to think about the Potions Master. She failed miserably. Damn it, if only Severus had a harsher, grating voice, or his eyes weren't so dark, or he was more approachable and not so deliciously snarky, or his tool was smaller and he didn't know how to use it so well…then she could get some sleep.

"Then, you wouldn't be pregnant in the first place," a little voice whispered to her.

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head.

* * *

"Come again. And again and again and again," Cedric breathed in his Peter Lorre-type voice at his departing customer, caressing his knuckles obsessively with one pale hand, his filmy gray eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

The pale, greasy and rather twisted owner of Cedric's Sex Symposium slunk from around the counter and began neatening up the pile of brightly colored discount rubber dildos prominently displayed on a table in the front of the store.

"All the colors of the rainbow," Cedric purred as he sorted them by length. Some of the sex toys were eighteen inches long with pull grips and double-headed for twice the fun.

The door opened and a small hooded figure entered the store. Cedric turned as the little bell rang and smiled, his little green teeth flashing at his latest customer.

Ah, a woman. Maybe he could interest her in the "Wicked Wheezer" a hands-free self-operating and rather realistic dildo guaranteed to please. Maybe she'd even let him give her a demonstration. He didn't care if it were on her or himself. The hooded woman paused as she looked at him, her features shadowed.

Cedric slunk over, bobbing in a slightly servile manner.

"Welcome to Cedric's Sex Symposium where pleasure abounds," he said to her, peering into her hood. He was short for a wizard, the same height as Hermione and his face was pockmarked. His oily black hair was cut short and plastered to his head with a part down the middle.

Hermione blanched as Cedric's breath washed over her. It stunk to high heaven. Had he just eaten rotten fish? She stepped back a little and lowered her hood.

"Hello. I'm here about the flat to let. Are you Cedric?" she asked him.

"Every day all day," he replied, his eyes narrowing a little as he looked the witch over, "you're Hermione Granger…the pregnant witch."

Hermione nodded. Apparently Cedric read Rita's column.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

Cedric nodded and walked back around the counter.

"Having a hard time finding a place are you?" the wizard asked her, placing a box on the top of the counter. He opened it and took out a large key.

"Yes, I am," Hermione admitted.

"People are so…cruel," Cedric purred.

Hermione thought he looked as if he enjoyed that fact as he held out the key in his palm. Hermione hesitated because that palm was covered in fine, black hair…almost like pubic hair.

"It's the key. You can go have a look at it, then come back and tell me if you want it or not. I've got to mind the shop," the wizard said, telling her the address. It was in Knockturn Alley and not far.

Hermione gingerly took the key from the wizard, holding it as if it had been dipped in dragon dung and headed for the door.

"Keep your wand handy. Some of the neighbors aren't too friendly at first…but you'll warm up to them, I'm sure," Cedric said to her with a horrible green grin.

"Thanks," Hermione said, putting the key in her pocket and drawing her wand before exiting the store.

Cedric watched her go.

"I wonder if she wants to make a few extra galleons," he mused to himself, "I know a lot of wizards who'd pay good galleons to fuck a pregnant witch."

The wizard walked back over to the dildos and continued straightening them

Cedric was almost sure he had a new tenant. The witch didn't have a lot of choices. Rita's article had made her an outcast. No decent landlord who knew about Hermione's condition and situation would accept her, and they all talked to each other. No doubt they were all on the lookout.

Cedric finished stacking the dildos, his mind drifting to Hermione again. Yes, he was quite sure she'd take the place. Hopefully she wouldn't notice the stains left behind by his last tenant.

He'd tried his best to scourgify up all the blood.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	24. Hermione Makes Some Change

**WARNING: DISTURBING KINKINESS AHEAD**

**Chapter 24 Hermione Makes Some Change  
**  
"Hermione! You can stay with me!" Harry said, looking around the flat with dismay.

It wasn't so bad actually. Hermione had painted the walls a beige color and hung up some pictures to cover the bolt holes in the wall. She had some second hand furniture, a sofa, loveseat, reclining armchair, coffee table and end tables as well as a couple of bookshelves. She put a rug down to cover some stubborn stains on the floor that wouldn't come up. The kitchen was well supplied too, the table doubling as her writing desk.

Her bedroom contained a full-sized bed, dresser, wardrobe and a crib. The bathroom was a little shabby, but serviceable. The witch had to clean like crazy when she moved in, but now it was livable. As long as she kept her door closed and securely warded.

"You don't even have any windows," Harry complained.

"Harry, it's fine," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you can't ignore what's outside. This isn't a good location at all. Let me help you. Move in with me," Harry said to her as she took two plates of a cabinet to make them lunch.

"Harry just sit down," Hermione snapped at him, "it's affordable and I can take care of myself. Besides I don't want to listen to you, Draco and Ginny wailing and groaning all night long."

Hermione had been aware of Harry's little "arrangement" with Ginny and Draco for some time. She thought he was a freak, but…he was still her friend. Who he chose to shag was his business. At least he was happy.

Harry colored, shook his head and sat down. Hermione was right. The three of them did make quite a bit of noise. He changed the subject.

"Has Ron been by?" he asked the witch as she made two ham sandwiches.

"Yes. He helped me move in, though he complained about it the entire time. He said we were being watched and all my furniture was probably going to be stolen," Hermione said as she poured two glasses of pumpkin juice, then set Harry's food in front of him.

Harry looked at her rounded belly before she sat down across from him. She picked up her sandwich and took a bite as Harry studied her.

"Has Snape been by to check on you?" he asked the witch.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, he hasn't. I sent him an owl telling him I found a flat, but I didn't give him my address," the witch said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want him to feel obligated to come see me," she said.

"But he is obligated, Hermione. What the hell is he doing to help you?" Harry demanded.

"Actually, he's footing the bill, Harry. He's paying for my flat," she said, "though I'm trying to find a job. So far only Cedric's offered me one working in the sex shop."

Harry blanched. Cedric was one creepy wizard. Harry knew him because he had been in the Sex Symposium one or ten times in the past. There were some pretty wild toys there.

"Hermione, you're not going to take it are you? If you need money I'll give you some," the boy-who-lived said, his eyes worried.

Hermione scowled.

"Why doesn't anyone think I can take care of myself? Ron was trying to shove some galleons in my pocket yesterday, Severus just opens a bank account and says go for it and now you're trying to give me a handout too. I'm pregnant…not an invalid, Harry," Hermione said, frowning at him.

"Hermione, it's because we care…at least Ron and I do. Snape's probably just giving you money to stay out of his hair and keep you from taking him to court. I bet whatever he's giving you, the Ministry would double," Harry said.

"If they did double it, I'd be rich," Hermione said, "the Professor's being very generous, Harry, believe me. I don't have to work if I don't want to…but I want to. I don't want Severus thinking I'm going to live off his money and not do anything for myself."

"He's supposed to support you Hermione. You're having his baby," Harry replied, all the while thinking "having the wizard's spawn" would have been a more appropriate description of what the witch was going through. But he'd never say that out loud. Hermione would probably blast him out of his robes. It was her child too.

"Listen Harry…I was the one who chose to sleep with the Professor. I pursued him. He didn't want anything to do with me at first. So when he finally caved in, it was up to me to protect myself…and I didn't. So now I'm pregnant and I don't have anyone to blame for it. I asked for this," Hermione said to Harry.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hermione, he is just as responsible as you are. If he didn't want a child, he should have protected you, not climbed on you every chance he got. It takes two people to make a baby, Hermione…this isn't an immaculate conception. Snape has a responsibility too and you shouldn't let him off the hook about this," the wizard said, "he should be here checking up on you and seeing if you need anything. I can't believe he'd even let you stay in Knockturn Alley, the bastard."

Hermione sighed.

"He doesn't know Harry, and even if he did know…I doubt if he'd care as long as the flat was livable and the baby not in any danger," Hermione said, "plenty of people live here."

"Yes…the cream of the crop," Harry snorted, "Hermione, you're surrounded by thieves, murderers, prostitutes and the gods know who else. You're in danger every minute of the day."

"Harry, I was trained to fight just like you were. I know how to protect myself and trust me…people around here know that," the witch said, her amber eyes narrowing as she remembered blasting a wizard who caught her by the arm when she first visited the flat.

She hadn't even asked him what he wanted…just gave him a blast that sent him flying into the wall and knocked him unconscious. No one else accosted her since. Word got around quickly in Knockturn Alley.

Cedric found out just how well-protected the witch was as well when he attempted to enter her flat unannounced. He had the Master key and inserted it into the lock without incident…but when he touched the doorknob, he got a shock that made his hair smoke.

He knew to knock after that.

"I still don't like it, Hermione," Harry said, "promise me you'll tell me if you want to get out of here…all right?"

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, Harry. I will," she lied.

They finished their lunch.

The students in the Potions Class all groaned as the Potions Master whipped out a fifty question pop quiz.

"Five point loss across the board!" Severus snapped, passing out the quizzes with a scowl. He had just penalized his own Slytherins as well and didn't give a damn, the whiney little rotters. He hadn't warned them of the upcoming test as usual.

"Get to work. You have twenty minutes to complete this quiz," he stated.

The students looked at him wide-eyed. There were fifty questions and they had to all be answered in complete sentences. But not one dared complain. They just went to work.

Severus sat down at his desk and glared at the scribbling students. He was in a bad temper…well…worse than usual. Normally he was just unpleasant, but now he was downright mean.

Hermione had been gone almost two and a half weeks now, and the Professor was no longer getting the release he became accustomed to over the past year and change. All he had to do was apparate into the witch's room and her warm willing body accepted him like a sheathe. It had been quite pleasant.

The wizard had considered going to the brothel several times, even apparating to Knockturn Alley once and approaching Madam Yummy's House of Good Times. But the women lingering within its doors were no longer as appealing and he returned to Hogwarts without indulging himself in their overused wares. The Potions Master didn't realize it at the time, but he had become accustomed to Hermione's responses to him. She loved him after all, and when he took her he could feel how connected she was in more than a physical manner. Of course, he never really considered it beyond how good it made the sex…until now.

Severus had received Hermione's owl saying she found a flat and was furious she didn't tell him where it was. He decided the witch was trying to manipulate him into running after her.

Well, he wouldn't do it. No chestnut-haired, amber-eyed little vixen was going to bring him to his knees. No. Not Severus Snape. He had faced the worst despot that ever lived and remained standing. Hermione Granger was not going to be the method of his downfall. He was too strong for that.

Severus did check the bank account however, and the charges made. Hermione had purchased a few pieces of furniture and household items. He scoured the ledger at Gringotts, trying to find one frivolous expenditure, but couldn't. Hermione wasn't wasting his money.

If she had been, that would have been the perfect excuse to for the wizard to track her down, dress her down…then fuck her.

In that order.

So Severus Snape was relegated to snarking about Hogwarts in worse temper than usual making everyone else pay for his lack of vitamin F aka Hermione Granger.

Hera watched Severus simmer slowly from her throne in Mount Olympus. She enjoyed this mortal immensely. Hera was not the most understanding goddess, coming across as beautiful but cold. In fact, the bards of old described her as not being very amicable, jealous, obstinate and as having a "quarrelsome" disposition. She was also quite cunning and vindictive. So Severus, as bad as he was, struck a chord with the goddess since they shared some similar traits.

Still, the wizard was going to get a ring through that marvelously aquiline nose of his and marry that little witch. Zeus be damned.

Hera was also the Deity of Wronged Women, and there was someone she felt deserved a little punishment concerning Hermione. She summoned Hermes.

The little god zoomed into the throne room, flitted to the floor and bowed low before the Queen. Hera was no ordinary goddess and he showed her proper deference in her presence.

"How may I serve you, my Queen?" Hermes asked the goddess.

"I want you to go get Eris," Hera snapped, her green eyes flashing.

"Shit," Hermes thought, then intoned, "Yes my Queen. Immediately."

Hermes found Eris sitting on her throne looking bored. Luckily she didn't see him coming this time so no nastiness occurred.

"What do you want?" the goddess asked sullenly, turning one of the little silver skulls in her eyebrow idly.

"The Queen of the Gods summons you," Hermes said formally.

Eris sat up.

"Hera? What does she want?" she asked him.

Hermes shrugged.

"She just told me to come get you. You know not to keep her waiting," he replied.

Eris did indeed. She changed from her short leather dress into a long black gown. Hera didn't appreciate goddesses showing too much flesh whether Zeus was around or not. She swept her hair up into a bun and looked in the mirror. She left her piercings though.

"I look uptight enough for Hera," she said, then disappeared, reappearing in the throne room and curtseying awkwardly in front of the Queen. She never really got the hang of it, but it was a fair attempt.

"You summoned me, my Queen?" Eris asked her.

"Yes, I did. I have a task for you, Eris. There is a mortal on earth that I would like to experience a bit of strife and discord," the goddess said, waving her hand.

A mirror appeared and the image of a woman appeared in it. She wore green jeweled glasses and her blonde hair was tightly curled in unmoving ringlets as she chattered to someone outside Eris' view.

"That is Rita Skeeter. She's a witch. I'd like life to be hard for her for the next few days. Do you think you can manage it?" Hera asked the goddess.

Eris studied Rita as she wrote a scathing column about some poor soul.

"Oh, I can manage it all right," Eris replied, then realizing who she was talking to, hastily added, "my Queen."

"Good," Hera said with a rather evil smile, "and Eris…make it…painful."

* * *

There was a small article in the Daily Prophet the next day in lieu of Rita's daily column.

**Rita Skeeter Struck by Hex from Unknown Assailant**

_As Rita Skeeter departed the offices of the Daily Prophet yesterday evening, she was approached by what onlookers described as a hooded woman in a long, black gown and wandlessly hit with an unknown hex that made painful boils erupt, bubble and burst on her entire body without ceasing. The screaming witch was transported to St. Mungo's immediately. There has been no change in her condition and a floor-wide silencing spell has been cast to mask the reporter's cries of pain. Stumped healers are tentatively calling the hex "The Recurring Bloody Boil Spell" and claim it is the worst and most resistant hex they've seen in decades._

Rita's column will be suspended until further notice.

* * *

Cedric knocked on Hermione's door, then resumed caressing his knuckles as he waited.

"Who is it?" Hermione called, her wand drawn on the other side.

"It's your landlord," Cedric purred.

Hermione shuddered and said, "Hold up both your hands where I can see them."

Cedric did so, his hair palms turned outward. Hermione stepped to the side and opened the door quickly, her wand pointing between the wizard's eyes. Behind him, alley occupants muttered at the witch's caution. Hermione was no joke.

"Come in," she said, wanting to close the door.

"Thank you," Cedric replied, simpering in.

"How can I help you Cedric?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to make a quick two hundred galleons?" Cedric said, his filmy eyes falling to her belly.

"Doing what, Cedric? Despite my state I'm no whore," she snapped at him, very tempted to hex the little pervert.

"Oh no. No. It's nothing like that, Hermione. Oh, I wouldn't insult you by suggesting you have sex for pay. It's not like that at all. It's just that I have a customer with very…peculiar tastes and you would be perfect for him. There's no touching, no nudity, nothing for you to do except sit down and tell him a story," Cedric said.

Hermione's brow wrinkled.

"A story? What kind of story?" she asked the toady little wizard.

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears," Cedric replied with a perfectly gruesome smile.

He began caressing his knuckles again. It always made Hermione picture the wizard playing with himself. Not a good image at all.

"That's it? No sexual innuendos?" she asked him.

"No. All he wants to do is have someone tell him a bedtime story as if he's being mothered. He doesn't even really speak to you. He just…listens and does some little things that don't involve you at all. You won't see anything," Cedric said, "It'll take about half an hour at the most. Two hundred galleons is a lot of money…and I know you can use it."

"How do I know this wizard won't attack me the minute the door is closed?" she asked Cedric.

"Trust me…he won't. He's about ninety years old and fat. He doesn't move very quickly or much at all really. He just wants to be told a story. That's it," Cedric said.

"Two hundred galleons?" Hermione asked again.

Cedric nodded.

That was a hell of a lot of money…a thousand pounds.

"And I don't have to do ANYTHING else…just tell him the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and when I'm done…he'll just leave," Hermione asked Cedric to be sure she understood everything.

"Yes, that's right. And I will give you the money myself tomorrow," Cedric told her.

Actually the old freak was paying three hundred galleons, but Cedric had to make a little something. One hundred galleons covered "a little something" just fine.

"All right then. I can do that. But if this character even breathes too hard, he's going to be hexed to bits, Cedric…so you'd better warn him," the witch warned.

"Oh, I will. I will," Cedric replied.

They went over the details, then Cedric offered his hand to Hermione to shake. She eyed the hairy palm.

"Ah, we're in agreement," she said shortly. Cedric smiled and lowered his hand.

"All right then. Until this evening," he said to the witch and left the flat.

Hermione locked and warded the door.

Now, Hermione didn't just agree to do this because of the galleons, though they were part of it. The truth was…the witch was curious and bored. If all she had to do was tell a story and get several weeks pay for half an hour…she'd do it. It wasn't like she was having sex for the money. She'd told stories to young students in the library at Hogwarts before. This was no different. Hell, it was one of the same stories.

Cedric told her that she needed to dress conservatively, no skin showing at all and pin her hair back into a bun. When the wizard arrived, he'd adapt the living room to what he liked, listen to the story, then change it back before he left. And that would be it.

As Hermione got ready, she knew there had to be something more to this than just telling the old wizard a story. Cedric wasn't telling her something. Well, she'd keep her wand close just in case.

* * *

At about nine o'clock, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called, her wand drawn. She was dressed in a regular robe, her hair in a bun as instructed.

"Cedric sent me," a soft masculine voice said.

"Back away from the door," Hermione said, once again stepping to the side and pulling the door open, her wand pointed between the eyes of a bald, round-faced and fat but distinguished looking elderly wizard in dress robes with bushy white eyebrows.

"My, you are certainly well prepared for trouble, Miss," he said, looking cross-eyed at the wand.

"You have to be when you live in Knockturn Alley," Hermione replied, backing up, "please come in and close the door."

"Thank you," the wizard replied, entering her flat and looking around the living room then letting his blue eyes fall on Hermione who was busily locking and warding the door behind him.

"Are you a good storyteller? Do you have experience?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I told stories to children at Hogwarts on occasion," she replied, looking at the wizard appraisingly. He had a very pleasant and kind face. He didn't seem dangerous at all.

"Oh, that is wonderful," he beamed at her, "just wonderful! Now, if you will just retire to your bedroom, I will prepare for Story Time. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Hermione looked at the wizard, who smiled back at her, then shrugged. She'd have her wand and he really didn't look as if he were going to attack her at any rate.

"All right," she said, walking into her bedroom and closing the door.

Her wand in hand, she placed her ear against the door. She heard the wizard moving around the room muttering spells. Finally after about ten minutes, he called her.

"I'm ready!" he said in a joyous voice.

Hermione opened the door and entered the living room, her mouth dropping open as she saw the wizard and what he had done.

He was standing inside a huge crib, dressed only in a diaper with a huge blue diaper pin and a baby cap with ruffles that tied under the chin. His big belly protruded and he held a huge rattle and the living room had been turned into an over-sized nursery with enormous stuffed animals, a rocking horse and big blocks with letters on the side.

The wizard gurgled and shook his rattle.

"Story mummy! Story!" he cried in a babyish voice, stomping his fat feet heavily in the crib.

"Oh good gods," Hermione thought as she began to tell the story.

* * *

By the time the wizard left, Hermione felt totally soiled even though she didn't have to do anything but tell him the story.

Unfortunately, the wizard got off sexually on it and manipulated his cock through his diaper, gurgling with pleasure, falling on his back and kicking his feet in the air, rolling all about, his eyes wild with excitement as he listened to the story…apparently ejaculating when the three bears came home and caught Goldilocks in their beds and the little girl escaped.

Then he asked Hermione to go back into her bedroom (which she gladly did) and returned everything to its former state. When she came out, he was once again the distinguished looking gentleman who first knocked on her door and her living room looked no worse for wear.

"Thank you for an excellent evening," he said to her with a happy smile.

"You're welcome?" Hermione replied at a loss of how else to answer him.

The wizard left and Hermione swore she'd never do anything like this again. It was just…just disturbing.

It was the quickest and sickest two hundred galleons she'd ever made.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I was just…lol…I don't know what I was thinking. But then again I do. As the product of several very bad relationships, I often tell my kids my ideal man would be a rich old geezer with one foot in the grave who paid all my bills and just wanted me to tell him stories. I guess he finally made it into one of mine. Sorry ya'll…but thanks for reading.


	25. The Examination

**Chapter 25 The Examination**

A few days later Hermione tried to make an appointment to visit St. Mungo's for prenatal care. She walked into the hospital and up to the counter. A number of people with various ailments were waiting to be treated. There was a witch with a rather large pair of what appeared to be chicken feet sticking out from beneath the hem of her robes, a wizard whose face was a bright and vivid florescent green and another wizard who looked as if he'd gotten hold of one of Fred and George Weasley Ton Tongue candies. His tongue was about three feet long and lashing about rather lewdly.

The medi-witch at the desk looked over her glasses at the pregnant witch. She was a matronly woman, stout and rounded, her gray hair neatly tucked under her cap.

"May I help you?" she asked Hermione pleasantly.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for a check-up," Hermione said, her hand reflexively covering her belly.

The medi-witch smiled.

"Ah yes. You have a little one on the way. How wonderful," she said.

She reached under the counter and produced a clipboard with some forms on it and a muggle pen. She handed these to Hermione.

"Just fill out the information and we will make an appointment for you. We have plenty of openings," the witch said.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, taking the clipboard and finding a seat.

She quickly filled out the forms and returned them to the medi-witch, who looked it over.

"Mrs. Granger, you forgot to put down your spouse's information," the medi-witch said, offering the clipboard back to her.

Hermione colored slightly.

"I don't have a spouse. I'm single," she said.

"Single?" the medi-witch replied, her eyes dropping to Hermione's rounded belly. When she looked up again, her brown eyes were decidedly cool and her pleasant demeanor all but gone.

"Please take a seat, Miss Granger. I'll see what I can do about your appointment," the medi-witch said.

Hermione noticed the chill coming off the woman and returned to her seat. She waited over an hour for the medi-witch to get back to her. Finally, Hermione walked back up to the counter. The medi-witch was filling out some forms and looked up.

"Yes?" she said to Hermione as if she'd never seen her before.

"I've been waiting for you to give me an appointment date and time for over an hour," Hermione said with a bit of irritation.

The medi-witch shuffled through her paperwork and found Hermione's at the very bottom. Then she opened a big book and ran her finger down it. Hermione could see all the open slots she passed over.

"I have an opening in six weeks," the medi-witch said stiffly.

"Six weeks?" Hermione exclaimed, "But you said there were plenty of openings!"

The witch's cool eyes said it all.

"I'm afraid I was mistaken, MISS Granger," she said pointedly, "I'm afraid married mothers have all the openings filled. I would suggest you find a private healer to tend to your…child…if the wait is too long for you. Otherwise it will be six weeks at the earliest."

Hermione stared at her for several moments.

"I see," she said, "I'll find treatment elsewhere."

The medi-witch made an ugly little face.

"I suggest you use one of the healers in Knockturn Alley. They aren't too picky about their clientele and handle cases like yours all the time," she said nastily, "I am sure you can get the name of one of them at Madam Yummy's House of Good Times…if you didn't already know that."

Hermione fought not to pull out her wand and hex the medi-witch. How could such a horrible woman work in a hospital? She had implied Hermione was a whore. Hermione turned and left St. Mungo's without saying another word. If she had, more than likely it would have been "Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Poppy showed Albus the owl message she had received from Hermione asking if she could come in for an examination.

"Certainly Hermione may come in, Poppy. She is only on a leave of absence…she is still on the staff," the Headmaster replied, "give her an appointment as soon as possible."

Poppy didn't mind examining Hermione, but wanted to be sure it was acceptable especially since all the hubbub about her being an unwed mother. She had heard the rumors that Professor Snape was the child's father but wasn't sure she believed it. She had known Severus for years and Hermione didn't seem to be the kind of witch he would gravitate to. But obviously someone had done some "gravitating." She sent an owl back to Hermione immediately, giving her an appointment for tomorrow around lunch time.

* * *

Hermione was nearly six and a half months pregnant now and had a bit of a rolling gait. She apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, unwarded it and started across the grounds. She stopped a few times, feeling a bit winded but finally made it to the main doors. She let herself in and headed for the main stairwell.

Severus was on his way up the dungeon corridor. Albus had summoned him, asking if he would come to his office immediately. Class was almost over, so the Professor let the students out several minutes early. The young witches and wizards disappeared so fast, one would have thought they'd apparated.

"What in the world could be so important it couldn't wait until class finished?" the dark wizard muttered to himself as he strode up the corridor.

He saw someone short roll by the exit, and both his eyebrows rose.

That was Hermione! The wizard quickened his stride.

Albus, that meddling old devil, had been watching the grounds for Hermione out of his office window which faced the main gates. He had checked back with Poppy to find out when her appointment was. The Headmaster knew Severus hadn't seen the witch for several weeks and felt it was time that he did. So he meddled and timed Severus' summons with Hermione's arrival, hoping they would meet in the lower castle. He was a sly old fox.

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs looked up the long staircase. Gods, this was going to take forever. She had just started up them when a silky voice called to her.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione felt her stomach drop as she turned to see Severus striding toward her. He was frowning.

Severus stopped in front of her, his eyes hard as they took Hermione in. She was heavier and her face rounder. Still, the sight of her made his nether regions throb powerfully. He missed the witch.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm still employed here. I have just as much right to be here as you do," she snapped back at the wizard.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, you little minx. Why are you here?" he asked her again, his voice a bit dangerous.

"If you must know, I am going to see Poppy for an examination to see how the baby is doing," Hermione said to him, her chin thrust out defiantly.

Severus blinked and his voice lost some of its hard edge as his eyes dropped back down to her belly.

"Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's? They have…better facilities," the Potions Master asked.

"Apparently all the "married mothers" had all the appointment slots. They told me I'd have to wait six weeks to see a healer, and…well no reputable private healer would see me…and I didn't want to use anyone in Knockturn Alley, so I owled Poppy and she gave me an appointment."

Severus scowled at this. No one would give Hermione medical treatment in her condition? Not even St. Mungo's?

The Potions Master's wand hand flexed spasmodically as he felt a rush of anger at the institutions of a society that prided itself for its open-mindedness. Yes, there were no issues concerning race, color, same sex marriage, prostitution, or a woman's right to choose in the wizarding world, but the intolerance practiced and extended toward single mothers was nothing more than bigotry of the worst kind. Did a woman's "right to choose" only extend to those who were married? Or was the only "choice" offered a single mother was either choosing termination of her unborn child or living a life of humiliation and shame?

It appeared so.

Hermione was a brilliant witch who had much to offer the wizarding world. Would all that potential be eclipsed simply because she chose to raise her child?

"Severus? Is there anything else?" she asked him.

The wizard started out of his thoughts and looked down at the witch.

"Yes. I'm coming with you. I am interested in the state of my child's health," he said darkly as if daring her to think there was any other reason for him to accompany her to the infirmary.

Hermione looked surprised.

"All right," she said, then hesitated because students were appearing, heading for lunch and looking at them curiously, whispering among themselves as Hermione's rounded belly protruded slightly beneath her robes.

"Severus, maybe you should wait to follow me," she said to him in a soft whisper, "the rumors are bad enough as it is."

Severus looked at her.

"But they aren't rumors, Hermione. Either way, I've never been concerned about what people have thought about me. I am not going to begin to care now," he said, taking her arm.

This really got the tongues wagging. Professor Snape actually escorting the pregnant witch through the halls of Hogwarts arm in arm. No one could remember the dark wizard ever purposely coming into contact with anyone unless it was to menace them.

The Professor HAD to be the baby's father. There was no other explanation.

* * *

Severus held Hermione's arm firmly and slowed his walk when he saw what an effort it was for the witch to take the stairs. On the way back, he would apparate with her directly to his rooms. The wizard looked straight ahead as if he didn't see the curious, shocked students staring at them as they passed on the shifting staircases. Professor McGonagall appeared on a landing, looking scandalized as she watched the couple heading for the infirmary floor.

"Oh my word," she breathed, then hurried down the stairs anxious to get to the Great Hall and start a rousing round of new gossip.

Severus and Hermione finally made it to the infirmary floor, the Potions Master pausing to give the witch time to catch her breath. There were no students on this floor. It seemed during lunch hour the health of every student improved dramatically. Sudden illness only befell them during classes. Severus studied Hermione, who was a little bent, holding her stomach and catching her breath.

"Is it always this way?" he asked her.

"Is what this way?" Hermione panted.

"Your condition. The shortness of breath, the slowness?" the Potions Master asked.

Hermione straightened.

"Well, more now than before. I'm approaching my end of term so I'm heavier. But I manage all right," the witch said.

Severus said nothing, but imagined Hermione trying to shop and clean in her condition. Did she live far from the stores? Was she close to someone who would give her assistance? Where did she live?

They began to walk down the corridor toward the infirmary. Severus looked at her sidelong. He couldn't help thinking about how she might be living. It must be a struggle.

"Hermione, where is your flat? You never gave me your address," the wizard said, "is it close to shops?"

Hermione thought about the Sex Symposium.

"Yes. Pretty close," she replied obliquely.

Severus frowned.

"Where is your flat, witch? You're avoiding answering me," he said sharply, "and you're avoiding…me."

His dark eyes washed over her and Hermione could see that despite her weight gain and rounded condition, he still desired her. She felt a pulse in her belly at the look in his eyes. She didn't want to tell Severus she lived in Knockturn Alley. He'd think she couldn't take care of herself if that was the best she could do in locating a place to live.

"I…I want to keep my location a secret," she said, not looking at him.

Severus knew something was very wrong. Very wrong.

"I bet your Mr. Weasley has been there," he said, his voice full of displeasure.

Hermione didn't say anything as they entered the infirmary. This did nothing to improve the Potions Master's mood. Was Ronald Weasley laying pipe to the witch and was that the reason she didn't want him coming to her flat?

The Potions Master's nostrils flared as Poppy walked out of her office, a surprised look on her face as she saw the pale wizard with Hermione.

"It appears the rumors are true," Poppy thought as she greeted them.

"Hello Hermione," the medi-witch said, embracing her gently, then pulling back and looking her up and down a bit critically.

"My, you are developing nicely," she said to the witch, then looked at Severus.

"Hello Severus," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Severus scowled at that twinkle. It was just as annoying as Albus' aggravating glitter.

"Poppy," he replied in greeting, following as she led Hermione behind a privacy curtain.

He was stopped when Poppy suddenly reappeared, blocking his way.

"And where do you suppose you're going?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I wish to see the examination," the Potions Master replied.

Poppy hid a smirk. The only way he was getting into this examination was by admitting the truth to her.

"The only people permitted to attend examinations of this type due to the intimacies involved are either the immediate family…" Poppy said, pausing for dramatic effect, "or…the father."

Severus scowled at the witch for a full thirty seconds, then said, "Obviously, I am NOT part of Miss Granger's immediate family, Poppy."

She shook her head.

"No. I don't see any resemblance at all, Severus," she quipped.

They continued to look at each other. Finally Poppy crossed her arms and said, "Well?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am the father of the child, Poppy," he admitted.

"Fancy that. Now come in, sit down and don't say a word," she said, parting the curtain and letting the dark wizard pass.

She smiled behind his back as he folded his tall frame into one of the small, uncomfortable folding chairs designed to make visits short.

Severus watched as Hermione disrobed, the sight of her rounded breasts and belly causing a definite reaction in him. He found her even more desirable this way for some reason. Particularly her swollen breasts, the areoles enlarged. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched Poppy exam her by touch first, asking about breast soreness and the like, then pressing around her abdomen gently. The medi-witch then pulled out her wand and passed it over Hermione's belly, adjusting the magic as she first checked the witch's health, then the health of her unborn child. She put the wand away.

"You need to drink more water," the medi-witch said, "but you and the baby are doing just fine. You can get dressed now. I'll be right back."

The medi-witch exited the area.

Severus watched as Hermione pulled on her knickers with some effort, then tucked her huge bosom into her bra.

"I need to come see you witch," the Potions Master said silkily, a bit of rawness in his voice as he looked at Hermione in her underthings, "I have gone without you long enough."

Hermione looked at him, flushing slightly as his hungry eyes rested on her body. She could hardly believe he found her attractive like this. Possibly he didn't care what she looked like, only what she felt like. Hermione felt herself flare up a little…the gods knew how good he felt. She missed him as well. Still, she didn't want him to know where she lived. Not that he'd do anything about it…but she didn't want him to know she couldn't find a nice place to live.

"I told you I wanted to keep my location a secret, Severus," she said to the wizard as she slid her feet into the slipper-like shoes she had taken to wearing because she didn't have to bend to put them on. She pulled on her robes.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me why. I suspect you are trying to keep yourself from me…maybe even escape me. You won't do it," the wizard said darkly, "I warned you from the very beginning, Hermione. You will not take back what you've freely given me."

The possessiveness in the wizard's voice gave Hermione a thrill, though she hid it admirably.

"I'm just trying to have a place of my own, Severus," she said to him, fastening her buttons.

"It will be your own. I don't want to move in, witch. I just want to fuck you," he snapped at her.

Hermione stared at him.

"So that's all you want, Severus? To fuck? If that's the case, you can go to Madam Yummy's and get pussy. Plus, the women would be more shapely…not fat cows like I am," she snapped at the wizard, who narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want a used woman. I want you," he said in a low voice.

Hermione snorted.

"Severus, look at me. I'm as used as used can be," she retorted.

Yes, she missed the wizard, but his callousness irked her. It was only about the sex for him.

"Not to me," he replied shortly, his eyes once again drifting over her rounded figure.

She looked the way she did because his child was growing inside her. He found her very appealing because of this.

"Severus, if you insist on seeing me, I'll meet you at a motel. I'll owl you when," Hermione said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine," the wizard growled as Poppy pulled aside the black curtain and entered.

"All right, Hermione…I'm going to give you a few instructions," the medi-witch began.

As the two witches talked, Severus quietly removed his wand from his pocket, muttered a spell and flicked it at Hermione, her robes shifting slightly as the magic hit her. But she was so involved in her conversation with Poppy she never noticed it.

Severus put his wand back in his pocket. So the witch wanted to play hardball did she? A motel room? Where was she living that she didn't want him to visit…and why? Was she actually shacked up with Weasley in his flat and using the money he was providing to spiff up their little love shack?

That better not be the case, or someone's redheaded ass was going to be kicked.

This was the final straw. He'd find out where Hermione lived and find out tonight.

He had cast a nearly undetectable tracking spell on her.

Hermione Granger's privacy was not only going to be invaded…but taken by storm.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	26. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 26 Surprise Visit**

Severus finished up his classes, went to supper then retired to his private rooms. Thank the gods it was the weekend. He entered his study and made himself a small firewhiskey and water, then sat down in the armchair facing the fire and sipped it leisurely.

Hera watched Severus through the mirror, waiting for the moment he would discover where the pregnant witch lived.

"Hurry up, mortal" she muttered, exasperated by his slowness.

The Potions Master was actually preparing himself for the worst. Anytime he was about to enter a potentially volatile situation, he took a moment to center himself, to find his inner calm. That was what he was doing now.

He finished his firewhiskey, set the glass down on the small table beside the armchair then pulled out his wand.

"Quiete Locus," Severus intoned, flicking his wand in a specific pattern. A translucent map appeared, floating in the air in front of him. It was quite similar to the Marauder's Map except it only showed Hermione's footprints.

It took a few minutes for the map of the surrounding area to fade in

The Potions Master studied the map, his face growing black as the words "Cedric's Sex Symposium" appeared, then "Knockturn Alley."

Hermione's footprints were in a small flat actually located in that dismal, dangerous area.

"Is she mad?" the wizard snarled to himself, "Knockturn Alley? She's got a flat in Knockturn Alley?"

His face contorted with anger, Severus strode into his bedroom, threw on his black traveling cloak, pulled up the hood and disapparated.

* * *

Severus appeared in Knockturn Alley, looking like a specter with his hood drawn up and pale face barely visible as he strode toward the door of Hermione's flat. He was almost there when a wizard stepped in front of him.

The man was as tall as the Potions Master, bald and with a jagged scar that ran from his cheek to under his jaw. His robes were slightly worn and he had sharp gray eyes.

"Pardon me mate, but are you going to see that bird in that flat?" he asked the Potions Master, "'cause I want to know who to talk to so I can get a go at her. She's a mean one…you can't approach her directly. She hexes fast. But after I saw that old bloke go in there last week and come out smiling, I knew she was doing something. A witch like that is always doing something which is why she's pregnant and alone in the first place, little slut."

Severus glowered at him, saying nothing. The wizard continued.

"I was thinking maybe Cedric pimps her, but he claims he doesn't…but you know Cedric. He's not licensed to work whores…so he probably does it under the table. Careful bloke, Cedric is. So tell me…what does she do? Fuck? Suck? Take it up the ass?" the wizard said, his eyes taking on a look of lust.

"Get the fuck away from me," the Potions Master growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh come on now, mate. No reason to get territorial. I just like 'em big like that. Tell me…how'd you get to her? What's she charge?" the wizard said insistently.

"I'm going to say this one more time," Severus said evenly, his pale hands curling into fists, "get away from me."

Severus lowered his hood, his face contorted as he looked at the wizard who backed away in horror.

"Snape! Oh…I…I…didn't know it was you. Sorry. Sorry. I'm…just going to go now," the wizard said, slinking away quickly.

All around Knockturn Alley wizards and witches whispered to each other at the sight of Severus Snape in Knockturn Alley. He was a hero, but more than that…he was a very dangerous and unfriendly wizard who'd hex a fellow as soon as talk to him. What was he doing here? Probably the little pregnant witch.

His face terrible, Severus walked up to Hermione's door and knocked on it hard.

There was no answer at first. He pounded on it again.

"Who the hell is it?" Hermione called through the door, the warning in her voice evident.

Severus blinked. Well, she certainly had the proper greeting for the area down pat. At least she didn't just open her door.

"It's Severus, Hermione. Open the door," he said, staring at it as if he could see her standing on the other side, overcome with shock.

There was a full minute of silence, before the Potions Master pounded again.

"I'm not going to go away, witch. Open this damn door or I'll open it for you," he snarled.

Standing against the wall across the street, a witch with a large hooked nose which rivaled that of the Potions Master nudged her male companion with a sharp elbow.

"He's going to try the knob," she cackled gleefully.

"This ought to be good," the wizard replied in a deep voice.

They watched as Severus grasped the doorknob and got the shock of his life, the wizard stiffening, unable to let go of it as his hair stood up, crackled and smoked. Finally the shock ceased and Severus stumbled back.

The pair across the street and several other observers collapsed with laughter as the wizard recovered, trying to smooth down his stiffened hair and waving away the wisps of residual smoke that surrounded him.

Completely pissed, the wizard strode back up to the door and roared, "Hermione Granger, you open this door immediately or I will blast it off its hinges, collateral damage be damned!"

Severus stood there, panting and furious as the door clicked and slowly opened.

Hermione peered up at the scowling Potions Master. His nose had black smut on the tip of it and his hair was all over his head. She knew better than to laugh.

"Come in," she said, widening the door.

Hermione decided to let Severus enter. He couldn't have blasted her door in because she had very powerful wards on it that could withstand a lot of power. But he was here and not letting him in would only make a bad situation worse.

The Potions Master stalked in and she closed the door behind him. The Knockturn Alley regulars all shook their heads.

"He's going to kill her," a witch said, "They'll never find the body."

"Do they ever in Knockturn Alley?" another witch asked, then they both dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Severus stood in the small flat as Hermione walked into her bedroom, then the bathroom and retrieved a small towel, wetting it first. She returned to the living room and offered the towel to the Potions Master.

"Wipe your face," she said as the wizard glowered at her, "You have some soot on it."

Severus snatched the towel out of her hand, rubbed it over his face then tossed it back to her. Hermione returned it to the bathroom as Severus looked about the small flat. Inside, it really didn't look too bad, but it was the outside that was the problem. And what was this about smiling men leaving her flat and that pervert who owned the Sex Symposium…Cedric?

Hermione walked back in and looked at the Potions Master with a frown.

"How did you find me? I checked myself for tracking spells before I disapparated," she said to the wizard.

"Never mind how I found you," Severus snapped, "what the hell are you doing living in Knockturn Alley? Are you mad? This is one of the most dangerous areas in Wizarding England!"

"I had to take what I could get, Severus. I am an unwed, pregnant witch. People don't rent decent flats to people like me. I was lucky Cedric rented me this one," she snapped back at him.

Severus' looked got even blacker.

"Cedric? Surely you don't mean the owner of the Sex Symposium," he said to her in disbelief.

"Yes, that's him. He's my landlord," Hermione said.

Severus made a very ugly face then.

"I've heard he's your pimp as well," the wizard hissed, his eyes washing over her.

"What?" Hermione cried. "What did you say?"

"I was stopped by a wizard who wanted to know how to 'get at you.' He told me you had a wizard here about a week ago who left with a broad smile after spending some time here. I never dreamed you'd resort to whoring," the Potions Master said nastily, "I suppose I'll have to give you a galleon or two for pussy from here on out."

Hermione hauled off and slapped Severus as hard as she could, the wizard's head actually twisting at the impact. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her roughly.

"How can you do this to yourself?" he said, his eyes hard. "Why are you living like this? In this place! Selling yourself!"

"I'm not selling myself, Severus! How could you think that?" she said to him, her teeth rattling.

Severus seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped shaking her, but he didn't let her go.

"Who was that man then?" he demanded, "the one who was here who left with the broad smile?"

"He was someone Cedric sent," Hermione said.

Severus' eyes became murderous.

"But he never touched me, Severus. All he wanted was to hear the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. He'd paid me to tell him the story," Hermione said, her face contorting a bit at the memory of the diapered wizard.

"How much did he pay you?" the wizard asked.

"Cedric gave me two hundred galleons the next day," Hermione replied.

Severus looked incredulous, then snorted.

"No wizard is going to pay two hundred galleons and not touch you," he said darkly.

"Well, he did. And I'll never do anything like that again," Hermione said shuddering, "it was awful. But I wanted to make some money for myself so you wouldn't think I was trying to live off yours. I can't get a job anyplace other than Cedric's store and I don't want to work in a sex shop. So since Cedric said there was no sex involved, I thought I'd give it a try. I didn't know he'd dress up like a baby and play with himself in a huge crib."

Both of Severus' eyebrow went up.

"Let me see," he demanded.

Hermione colored but nodded.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Legilimens," the wizard breathed, then watched Hermione's memories.

Good gods, did she really witness that? The wizard would have died laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. He withdrew from Hermione's mind and let her go. He was still angry however.

"Word is in Knockturn Alley is that you're a whore, Hermione. Eventually, some wizard is going to break in here and take what he thinks you are selling as well as rob you, maybe even kill you," the Potions Master said, calmer now.

"I can protect myself," Hermione said stubbornly, "besides, there's no place else I can go Severus. I looked all over before I took this place. It's the best I can do."

Severus looked down at her and her protruding belly.

"Your best isn't good enough for my child," the wizard said softly, "this arrangement is completely unacceptable. You are leaving here…tonight."

Hermione shook her head.

"No. This is my home for now Severus. After I have the baby…." she began.

"You won't live long enough to have the baby, Hermione. I know this area…these people. You're already targeted. A pregnant woman alone with no wizard in sight…"

Here the Professor faltered and fell silent. It was his fault there was no wizard in sight…his fault she was living this way. Again, his conscience prodded him.

"You have to leave here…tonight," Severus said, "I'll put you up at the Three Broomsticks for now…"

Hermione shook her head again.

"Rosmerta isn't going to let me stay there, Severus. I'll be bad for business. Her other customers might not want to stay in an establishment that accepts witches in my condition…" she began.

"Your condition? You sound like you are carrying some kind of contagious disease, Hermione. You aren't. You are expecting a child," he said to her angrily.

"Well it feels as if I'm diseased! Dirty! Filthy! As if my 'sin' will wash off on everyone I come in contact with. No one wants to see me, Severus! No one wants me in the proximity of decent people! I belong in Knockturn Alley!" the witch cried, running over to the sofa and falling on it, crying her eyes out.

She had held it in so long and now it all came pouring out. Hermione had never felt so alone in all her life and it did feel as if she were some kind of leper, people afraid to even come in contact with her, whispering behind her back, hissing nasty slurs as she passed. She was handling it as best she could…but now…now she just had to let go and cry.

Severus stood there impotently, not knowing what to do as Hermione buried her face in the couch cushions and sobbed.

"You have to do something," a voice said in his head, but it didn't sound like his conscience, "you have to make this right, Severus. Here's what you do…"

The wizard listened to the voice, glad to have some guidance and believing it to be something subconscious welling up to the fore because of the situation. He was in desperate need of direction, though he would have never accepted it from an outside source. But this…this was inner guidance.

Or so he thought.

Hera stood behind the wizard, whispering into his ear…planting the seed of responsibility in his mind, giving him a plan of action that he wouldn't balk at. It was too soon to nudge him toward the inevitable ending, but this would be a very good start.

"Yes…yes," the wizard intoned, drawing in a deep breath and walking over to Hermione.

"Get up and stop crying witch. I have a solution for your living situation," he said softly, catching Hermione's arm and drawing her up to a sitting position.

Her face was mottled, her eyes swollen and the sofa cushion soaked with tears. The witch sniffled uncontrollably, like a child that's cried too much and is unable to stop all at once.

"I am going to get you a room at the Three Broomsticks. Don't worry about Rosmerta…I will pay her well enough for you to stay. In the meantime, I will find you a place to live myself…in a decent area. That way I can be sure you and my child are not in danger," the wizard said, making sure to add why he was doing it so Hermione knew it wasn't because of any affection on his part, but being protective of his issue and the witch carrying it.

"Now, go pack your things," he ordered her, folding his arms.

Hermione blinked up at him.

She was tired of having to be so vigilant all the time, drawing her wand every time there was a knock on her door, having to check behind her constantly whenever she had to go anywhere. Severus was right. Sooner or later someone in this place was going to get the drop on her.

"What about my furniture? The baby's crib?" she asked him.

"Leave them," the wizard said, "Just get your clothing and whatever else you need."

Hermione wiped at her eyes. She was so tired. She needed someone to take care of her right now. Severus might not love her, but he was giving her what she needed right now. As she looked up at him, she realized she'd like to be in his arms and feel him immersed in her body. It would be a comfort to her, though only sex to him.

"Severus?" she said to him softly.

"What is it?" he responded a bit gruffly, wanting her to pack.

"You said that you missed me, earlier. Do you still…miss me?" she asked him, "because…because I could use a little contact right now."

Severus studied Hermione. Her face was still flushed from crying and her amber eyes moist. He looked around the flat and thought of where they were.

"I definitely could use a bit of trim, Hermione, but I can't begin to become aroused knowing where we are. As randy as I am…I will not fuck you in Knockturn Alley. Not here," he said firmly.

Hermione looked at him. Severus must really hate this place to pass on pussy after not getting any for several weeks. This was a man who had screwed her on top of dusty boxes in the subdungeons, brushing cobwebs out of her hair.

"All right," she said softly, heading into her bedroom to pack.

Severus walked in behind her, his black eyes falling on the crib. Although it was a few weeks before the baby was due, Hermione had it all set up, spread with frilly sheets, stuffed animals resting in the corner and a mobile hanging over it.

The wizard stepped closer to the mobile and studied it.

Little potions bottles hung from it. They weren't real but they were brightly labeled.

The wizard swallowed and straightened. Hermione hadn't seen him examine the mobile because she was busily pulling clothes out of her dresser.

Severus watched her pack, his eyes sober as they drifted from her to the mobile and back. She didn't hang that mobile to impress him but to teach her child about them. Since Hermione was partial to charms Severus knew that she wanted the child to be familiar with his art. She wanted their child to know what his or her father did.

An odd feeling washed over the wizard and he shook it off as Hermione neatly folded and reduced her things.

Hera smiled as she looked through her mirror at the wizard and felt the unfamiliar shiver run through him.

"I think the icecap around your black heart is beginning to melt, mortal," the goddess said to the image in the mirror with a smile, popping a grape into her mouth, "and when it cracks and falls, you're going to feel as if the entire earth has moved."

She watched as Severus reduced Hermione's bags, pocketed them and escorted the witch from the flat.

They disapparated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	27. Severus Goes A Looking

**Chapter 27 Severus Goes A-Looking**

Ron apparated to Knockturn Alley at noon the next day. He was supposed to have lunch with Hermione. As he walked toward her flat, he saw that the door was wide open. The wizard's heart began to race. Hermione would never leave the door to her flat open in this area. Someone would come in uninvited.

Ron ran through the open door, his eyes wide as he looked around the ransacked apartment. Most of the furniture was gone, the kitchen table turned over and items from the cabinets scattered all over as if someone had torn through them.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he ran into the bedroom. It was also a mess, all the drawers of the dresser smashed and on the floor…the mirror broken and the mattress of the bed flipped over. The crib was broken as well, the adorable bedding gone and the stuffed animals ripped to pieces.

"Oh gods…no…no!" Ron let out in a choked voice, thinking the worst as he stood in the doorway of Hermione's destroyed bedroom.

Someone had broken in, robbed and abducted or killed Hermione. He should have never let her stay here. He should have made the witch come stay with him instead of giving in to her "independent" streak. Look where it got her. Hurt or probably killed. Her and the baby.

Ron drew in a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. Who would know about this? Who?

Half blinded by tears the wizard stumbled out of the flat, eyeing all the occupants of Knockturn Alley. His blue eyes fell on Cedric's Sex Symposium. He wiped his nose and headed for the store, his eyes wet and hard.

* * *

Cedric was in the back of the store, in the "Blue Pensieve" room where customers could view pornographic pensieves for a few sickles. The proprietor was scourgifying a number of come stains on the floor.

"Why can't they use the damn bucket I provide?" he hissed, pointing his wand at the little patches of dried semen and making them disappear.

He heard the bell chime that announced when a customer entered the store. The wizard hurried out, simpering up the aisle to the counter, ready to serve. He had just stepped out into the lobby area when suddenly he was collared by two strong hands and shaken roughly.

Cedric got an immediate erection.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded, shaking the little wizard again, his eyes murderous.

Cedric's head flopped back and forth, his eyes glazed.

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Ron demanded, "What's happened to her?"

He stopped shaking Cedric, but held his collar so tightly, the wizard was standing on his tip-toes, face to face with the angry wizard.

"Miss Granger left last night. Moved out I think," the wizard gasped, feeling as if he were about to come on himself, Ron was so angry and rough, "According to a couple of wizards she left with Severus Snape, the Potions Master."

Ron stared at him, feeling his heart slow. Thank the gods. He let Cedric go, not noticing the disappointment in the wizard's eyes. If only Ron would have hit him…

"Where did she go?" Ron asked Cedric, who began rubbing his knuckles and looking at Ron in a disturbing manner. He wondered if the redhead went both ways? Cedric could use a bit of rough, angry reaming.

"I don't know. But her rent was paid up and she's not getting a refund of her deposit because she didn't give me notice. I'm keeping the furniture too," Cedric replied.

"Right," Ron said, thinking Cedric was in for a surprise when he went to Hermione's flat.

The pervy wizard had gone to the flat to investigate last night after several Knockturn Alley regulars told him how Snape came by and took his tenant away. After carefully checking the knob for booby traps, Cedric entered and found all of the witch's clothing gone. He exited the flat, locked it and returned to the store. He should have known it was going to be looted.

Well, Ron wasn't going to ruin the surprise. But he did want to know where Hermione was. Since she left with Snape, Snape was the one to question. He still had some time left. If he hurried, he could make it to Hogwarts and back to the Ministry on time, provided Snape didn't act an ass as he usually did.

Ron thanked Cedric and left, the proprietor walking to the door and watching the wizard disapparate.

God, he would have loved a go at him. Most males were real redheads.

* * *

Severus was at lunch when the doors to the Great Hall were opened and Ron strode in. The students all stopped eating as the wizard walked determinedly up to the dais.

"Professor Snape, I want to talk to you," Ron said angrily.

Severus, who had been about to bite into a turkey sandwich, paused.

"Can't you see I am eating my lunch, Mr. Weasley? If you wish to talk to me…wait by my office. I will see you after I finish my meal," the wizard replied, his dark eyes glinting.

He knew why Ron was here.

"But this is important," Ron said, not wanting to say what the matter was in front of the whole school.

"So is my nourishment, Mr. Weasley. Either wait for me by my office or come back this evening," the Potions Master said snarkily.

Ron's face turned red, but he turned and stalked out of the Great Hall, slamming the door behind him.

The student's returned to their meal and the staff looked at Severus curiously. The Potions Master ate his meal at a leisurely pace.

Let Ron wait.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Severus came gliding down the dungeon corridor, robes billowing to find Ron leaning against his office door. His blue eyes were hard as he watched the Potions Master approach. He straightened and confronted him.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron demanded, "You took her from her flat last night. What did you do to her?"

"You mean other than fuck her, Mr. Weasley?" the wizard purred at him.

Ron frowned at him blackly. Yes, he could have taken Hermione someplace and done that. She was so stuck on the bastard.

"No. I mean, where is she now?" he said, not answering the dark wizard's jibe.

Severus gave him a condescending look.

"Miss Granger is in a much safer place than she was last night or for the past few weeks. My question to you, Mr. Weasley, is how you could let her live in Knockturn Alley? I thought you were her 'friend.' A true friend would not let another friend put her life in danger," he said to Ron.

"Hermione wouldn't listen to me," Ron replied, "She's stubborn."

"Well, she listened to me and is under my protection for the time being," Severus said, folding his arms.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Weasley. All you need to know is she is safe and being provided for," the Potions Master answered.

Ron scowled at him.

"You're not going to cut her off from me," Ron said angrily, "I don't care if you did get her pregnant. Hermione's been my friend since I was eleven years old. She means a lot to me."

"Yes, I could tell how much she meant to you when I saw her living arrangements," Severus replied, "Now she is being properly cared for, Mr. Weasley. She may not mean as much to me as you claim she does to you, but be assured I will take better care of the witch than you did."

"For how long?" Ron spat at him, "You aren't fooling anyone, Professor Snape. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. I don't know why you're helping Hermione, but it can't be for any good reason. You don't love her, because if you did…you'd marry her and spare her all this pain and humiliation. I don't know what the fuck you're up to…but if Hermione ends up being hurt any more than she is now, you're going to answer to me, Professor. I don't know if I can actually outduel you but I swear to the gods, I'll die trying…so help me!" Ron scowled.

Ron stormed away, not able to trust himself to keep his temper. He already wanted to blast the wizard because he wouldn't reveal where Hermione was. He was probably holding her in the bowels of some old, dark house someplace deep in a forest or something.

Severus watched Ron storm off, an unpleasant smirk on his face. Let the wizard stew. He didn't want him around Hermione anyway. He was…distracting.

The Potions Master had lied however. He didn't fuck Hermione last night, though the witch was quite amicable to the possibility once she was settled in at the Three Broomsticks. The little witch had been correct, Rosmerta was hesitant to rent her a room.

It wasn't because the innkeeper had anything against Hermione, though she thought her situation unfortunate. It was because of the possibility she would lose the business of other patrons who were not as open-minded as she was. Severus ended up paying the innkeeper three times the going rate for the room. Since it was the best room Rosmerta had, the witch accepted the terms. It was twice the cost of a normal room as it was. Hermione could stay indefinitely as far as Rosmerta was concerned.

However, Severus didn't intend to run Rosmerta's establishment single-handedly, so went back to Hogwarts so he could get an early start and find Hermione a place to live. He decided it would be best to go to an agency, got a directory and made a list of them. He had spent the next morning going from agency to agency, filling out paperwork and telling them what was needed. A three-bedroom flat close to shops.

Everything went fine until he was asked who would be living there. The forms were designed with an honesty alarm that would blast horribly if an untruth were written down.

"A young woman," the wizard replied when asked who would be residing in the flat.

"Is she related to you?" the agent asked.

"Not in the conventional sense," Severus replied, "but we do have something in common."

The agent looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Ah, a mistress," he said.

Keeping a flat for a mistress was a common practice in the wizarding world and perfectly acceptable.

Severus looked at him. He didn't consider Hermione his mistress.

"Not exactly. She is expecting my child," the wizard said reluctantly.

"Ah, your betrothed, then," the agent said, writing it down before Severus could reply.

A loud whistle sounded and the agent scowled at him.

"You want to rent a flat for an unattached pregnant witch?" the agent said in disbelief, putting the quill back into the holder.

"Yes. I see no problem with that. I will be paying the rent," the Potions Master replied.

"Oh, but there is a very big problem, Mr. Snape. No one will rent a flat to someone of such poor character. And these forms are standardized, Mr. Snape. The moment an untruth is caught, it is stored along with the information of the offending applicant. Every legitimate agency is going to know what you are looking for. As of now, Mr. Snape, you are blacklisted. No one will take your application," the agent said, frowning.

The Potions Master soon found this out to be true. The moment he identified himself he was told there was nothing available to meet his needs. So he returned to Hogwarts, furious. He couldn't believe how Hermione was being discriminated against. But he had to do something. Her stay at the Three Broomsticks was too costly. She could rent three flats for what he was going to be paying for a single week. Hell, it would be cheaper to pay a house note.

The wizard paused.

Hm. A house.

Severus lived at Hogwarts because he had no need of a house. Everything he required was provided by the school. Yet, if he purchased a house…it would be an investment rather than expenditure like a flat would be, and Hermione wouldn't have to worry about being targeted by others.

The Potions Master looked thoughtful. A house with a big yard for the child to play in, and an herb garden. And a house elf to help Hermione. She was moving about with some difficulty and might overexert herself, or even fall and injure the child.

Yes, this situation definitely justified him buying a home. And it would be better than paying for someone else's mortgage through monthly rent payments.

He would return to the first realtor agent this afternoon.

He was sure the wizard would be singing a different tune this time.

Having made his decision, the wizard returned to Hogwarts to get a bite to eat.

In Mount Olympus, Hera was smiling ear to ear.

"Yes…you're going to make a fine husband, Severus Snape," the goddess grinned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	28. Severus Goes Shopping

**Chapter 28 Severus Goes Shopping**

Ron's appearance at Hogwarts prompted Severus to stop by the Three Broomsticks to check on Hermione. Rosmerta, who was wiping down the bar looked up at the pale wizard as he strode through, speaking to no one and took the stairs as if he owned the place. With the amount of galleons he was paying out to put Hermione up, he practically did.

Rosmerta shook her head. It would be far cheaper to just marry the witch. Snape didn't exactly have prospects lining up for him and Hermione was a good witch. It was sad to see her in this state. If it were Rosmerta, she'd hit him with an Imperio spell and by the time the bastard came out of it, he'd have a ring on his finger and through his big nose. The innkeeper put away her bar rag and walked into the kitchen to see what the cooks were up to. They'd better not be eating.

Severus pulled out his key and let himself into Hermione's room. The witch was dressed in her nightgown and sitting on the end of the bed. She looked small and lonely. The Potions Master couldn't help thinking it seemed that despite her surroundings, Hermione looked as if she were incarcerated. The witch looked up at him.

"Hello Severus," she said, "how did the flat hunting go?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice. The wizard turned an armchair to face the bed, then sat down, his dark eyes resting on the witch. Her swollen breasts and rounded belly filled the nightgown out, and despite her demeanor Hermione had that soft glow of motherhood surrounding her.

"I am going to return to the realtor. I've decided to…to see if I cannot procure a house rather than a flat," the wizard said.

Hermione looked incredulous.

"What landlord will rent me a house, Severus? If I can't get a flat…I surely won't be able to rent a house!" she said, blinking, her eyes growing wet.

Severus frowned at her.

"Don't start blubbering, witch. It doesn't help anything," he said gruffly, "I am relatively certain I will be able to find a landlord willing to house you. Just trust me."

Hermione sniffed and just looked at him. Severus looked around the room. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room rather dark. Dark was fine for him, but not for Hermione. He stood up and strode over to the two large curtained windows and yanked the curtains aside. Hermione blinked rapidly as light flooded the room. Severus turned to face her.

"You don't need to sit in here in the dark," the wizard said to her, his black eyes glittering, "have you been downstairs at all today?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I think Rosmerta prefers if I take my meals upstairs. I don't want to cause problems," Hermione replied.

Severus walked back to the armchair and sat down, glowering.

"With what I'm paying that witch, you should have a banquet spread before you in the center of the restaurant and a golden throne to sit on," Severus snapped, angry that the witch was hiding in her room.

"It doesn't matter, Severus. I don't really want to be around people anyway…and the food…" she began, then stopped.

"What about the food?" the wizard asked her.

"I…I don't really have a taste for it. I tried a bit of their fish and chips last night…I really had a craving for it…but it has skin on it under the batter and the chips didn't taste good," Hermione said, "And they don't have pickles either. At least at my flat I could go out and get what I wanted."

Severus looked at Hermione. This wasn't good. If she wasn't eating well the baby would suffer. He looked at the cooler in the corner, then back at Hermione.

"Make me a list of what you want to eat and I will purchase the items for you," he said, frowning at her.

Hermione gave him a bright smile.

"Really, Severus?" she asked him.

Severus scowled.

"Of course really," he snapped, "now make the list before I change my mind. I am only doing this because you have to eat properly for the baby to be healthy."

He watched as Hermione rocked back and forth, then managed to stand up and, waddling slightly, walked over to the writing desk and sat down heavily, pulling a parchment toward her and picking up a quill. She looked thoughtful then began to write.

And write.

And write.

Then she turned in the chair, her eyes hopeful.

"Would you bring me some fish and chips?" she asked the wizard.

Severus sighed.

"Yes, I'll bring you fish and chips," he replied darkly, a bit put out that he was becoming an errand boy for the witch.

"Oh Severus…you're wonderful!" Hermione gushed, "now…you have to go to the Golden Hind in mid London and get the haddock…not the cod. I don't like the cod. And don't let them give you ketchup for the chips. I like vinegar and salt. And they have a delicious salad that…"

Severus listened as Hermione rattled off what she wanted, a look of disbelief on his pale face as the happy witch gave him instructions. He had thought he could get the fish and chips anywhere. He should have known it wouldn't be that simple. For a moment he was tempted to tell her she'd take what he brought her…but it would be a waste of money if he bought her the food and she wouldn't eat it.

Muggle London. Shit. Good thing he kept a few pound notes on his person or he wouldn't be able to purchase her food. It was Saturday and Gringotts was closed. He didn't have anyplace to exchange galleons for pounds.

Hermione pushed up from her chair and duck-walked over to the wizard, handing him the long list. Both of the wizard's eyebrows rose as he looked at it, then the small cooler.

"You aren't going to be able to fit all of this in that cooler," the wizard said.

Hermione waddled over to the nightstand, picked up her wand and pointed it at the cooler.

"Engorgio!" she said, then looked at Severus with a smirk. "Problem solved."

The cooler was now huge, taking up almost a third of the wall space.

Severus shook his head and stood up, studying the list a bit more before looking at Hermione, who was still smiling at him in a much better mood than when he first arrived. He had made the witch happy.

"I'm going to stop by the realtor first and make arrangements to view possible houses tomorrow, then I will retrieve your items…and…chips," the wizard said, trying to sound snarky.

It didn't come off too well as Hermione walked up to him.

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Severus," she said softly, standing on her tiptoes with some effort, the wizard leaning slightly so she could kiss his cheek. Severus couldn't help but see the love in her eyes and stared at her as if mesmerized for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"I'm only doing what is necessary," he said straightening, "once you have the child, you'll take care of your own needs."

Hermione blinked up at him, no love lost. In fact, her eyes were a bit hot.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," she said to the wizard, "I miss you, Severus. I'm so lonely. Please say you'll stay. I don't want to contact Ron or Harry. It will look bad to have so many wizards coming up to my room."

Severus scowled. He certainly didn't want Ron coming to visit. He might end up staying the night. The Potions Master was not about to foot the bill for a conjugal visit by another wizard. Hermione had expressed she was lonely and had a sexual history with Ron. It was possible she'd accept a substitute if he didn't stay.

"We'll discuss it when I return," Severus said to the witch.

"I don't want a discussion. I want you," Hermione said, her voice husky now.

She licked her lips and her eyes dropped to his loins for a moment. Severus felt a throb in his trousers.

"We'll see," he said, turning before his robes began to tent, "I will see you later, witch."

With that, he left.

Hermione smiled after him then dropped into the armchair.

"Oh gods. Fish and chips," she breathed happily, picking up a magazine and starting to leaf through it.

* * *

Severus stopped at the realtor's office and as he surmised, the agent was singing a different tune when the wizard said he wished to purchase a house as soon as possible. The agent quickly took down his information and with a flick of his wand found out that the wizard had excellent credit and financing would be no problem.

"Three bedrooms, at least two baths and a large yard, not a lot of close neighbors," Severus said, "I want to view them tomorrow. Is that possible?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Snape. I will line them up today if it takes me all night," the greedy agent replied.

Considering the wizard's situation, the agent was sure this was a sure sale. He wasn't going to mess it up. Severus rose and thanked the wizard. As he walked toward the door, the Potions Master stopped and turned toward the agent.

"It is quite likely I will have Miss Granger with me. She doesn't know I am purchasing a house and believes I will be renting the home. Make sure she doesn't think anything different," he said to the agent, a note of warning in his voice, "and I expect you to treat her properly and with respect despite her condition."

"Yes, oh yes Mr. Snape," the agent simpered.

Severus' eyes narrowed for a moment, then he left the office.

"He's sure going through a lot of trouble for that witch," the agent said to himself as he pulled out the parchment of listings, "He's single. I just don't see why he doesn't marry her."

He began making a list of possibles according to Severus' specifications.

* * *

Severus went shopping for Hermione and purchased the items she wanted. Sliced ham, sliced beef, mustard, tomatoes, rye bread, Swiss cheese, pickles, carrots, celery, nothing that had to be cooked. Milk, orange juice, bottled water, grapes and apples as well as energy bars were included on the list. The Potions Master thought he might give her a potion or two for stamina, something that wouldn't affect the child. The energy bars were just as bad as candy bars in his estimation.

It took the wizard about forty-five minutes to make the purchases. He paid for them, reduced the items and put a stasis spell on them, then headed to muggle London to buy Hermione's fish and chips.

The Golden Hind was located on Bond Street and a crowd stood outside waiting for it to open. On Saturdays the restaurant was only open from six until nine in the evening. As the wizard waited, he noticed a number of customers carried brown bags containing beer and even wine. He wondered if there was a corkage charge.

The food certainly smelled good. Suddenly the doors opened and the crowd slowly made its way in, greeted by friendly staff. The young woman at the door didn't bat an eyelash as she greeted the dour robed wizard. She just gave him a smile and welcomed him. She probably thought Severus was an old Goth or something. There were all kinds in London after all.

The Golden Hind was an unassuming little place with busy service and signed celebrity photos hanging on the walls. Art deco fish fryers, a floor of checkered linoleum and simple wooden tables and chairs added a nostalgic air to the place, but the ventilation wasn't that good. The Potions Master was going to reek of fried fish when he left. Thankfully he was a wizard however and could scourgify the scent away. Muggles weren't that lucky and would advertise their supper until they got home, washed and changed clothes. Yet, by the crowd…they thought it was worth it.

Severus placed his order, deciding to purchase two meals to go, watching as the chips were fried on the spot in one of the art-deco fryers. The haddock looked flaky and flavorsome. A sliced gherkin and the obligatory mushy peas were added to each meal, along with a few slices of lemon. The Potions Master made sure they added a cup of vinegar and a few packets of salt to Hermione's meal. He preferred ketchup on his chips.

Meals in tow, he exited the restaurant, found an alley, cast a silencing spell on himself and apparated to Hogsmeade…and Hermione.

"Oh my gods this is so good," Hermione mumbled around a mouthful of fish as she sat across from the Potions Master practically inhaling her food.

Severus had to agree as he neatly consumed his own meal. The homemade tartar sauce was absolutely delicious. He'd have to frequent the Golden Hind again. The fish and chips were well worth the trouble.

When the wizard arrived, Hermione happily put her food away, filling the cooler. Now she could snack as she liked and not have to order meals from the kitchen. Severus was glad about that as well. The cost of the food was far too much in his estimation, particularly if the witch half ate it. He had saved money stocking the witch's cooler.

"Tomorrow I would like you to accompany me when I look for accommodations for you," he said to the witch non-chalantly.

Hermione stopped eating.

"Really, Severus?" she asked him.

"Of course. You will be living there after all. It makes sense for you to pick out where you would like to live," the wizard said with a bit of exasperation.

Hermione smiled at him. She seemed to be doing that quite a bit. The wizard thought he preferred her smiles to the sober looks she usually gave him, but he'd be damned if he showed it. This was business after all.

"What kind of specifications did you give the agent?" Hermione asked him.

"Three bedrooms, two baths and a large yard. No close neighbors for privacy," the wizard replied.

"Three bedrooms? Why?" Hermione asked him.

"Because most likely you will be staying there for a while. An extra bedroom can come in handy, or be converted into something else…a lab perhaps," the wizard replied, "assuming you will be continuing in university after you have the child. I suggest you do."

Hermione frowned.

"Of course I am, though…" she said, faltering.

"Though what?" the wizard snapped.

"I don't know how good a job I'll be able to get as a single mother," she replied, "or if I'll be accepted into any field…though I suppose I can continue at Hogwarts working in the subdungeons. It would be steady work. There's a lifetime's worth of documents to be cataloged and sorted."

Severus looked at the brilliant witch. Yes, it would be steady work but it would be a real shame if Hermione couldn't experiment with working in other fields. Her education was well-rounded and her talents could bring something important to the wizarding world.

But he didn't say anything other than, "Just complete your studies."

They finished their meal in silence, Hermione rubbing her round belly with satisfaction.

"Oh, that hit the spot," she said, her eyes turning on Severus, "thank you."

"You have to be fed," the wizard said shortly, his eyes resting on the witch.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight, Severus?" Hermione asked him, "I've left a bit of room for dessert…"

The wizard arched an eyebrow at her.

"Dessert? I didn't bring dessert, witch," he said to her.

Hermione licked her lips as she eyed Severus as if he were something edible.

"Oh yes you did…believe me," she purred, "wrapped in billowing black robes."

Severus looked at her soberly. The witch was trying to seduce him. Well, she wouldn't have to work too hard at it. After all his running about, he was ready for a bit of "appreciation."

The Potions Master wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose from his chair, walking around the table to where Hermione was seated, standing close to her.

"Would you like to 'unwrap' dessert, witch?" he asked her silkily, the tent in his robes apparent.

Hermione's eyes fell on the expanded fabric and a hungry look crossed her face. She began to unbutton the lower part of his robes.

"I think I'll just 'peel' the wrapper back for now," she breathed, opening his robes then reaching for the wizard's belt buckle.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	29. Divine Interruption

**Chapter 29 Divine Interruption (Short Chapter)**

Hera watched Hermione unbuckle Severus' pants, a slight frown on her face. The goddess understood the witch's desire for the wizard, but she felt that despite all he was doing, he didn't yet deserve this kind of attention. Still, the couple's emotions were on high now and could be utilized to further cement this relationship.

"Not right now, wizard," the goddess breathed, flicking a finger toward the mirror.

Hermione had just unzipped Severus' trousers. The pale wizard was breathing heavily with anticipation. Hermione had given him oral sex before, but never this way. Usually they were in bed, naked. This was the first time the Potions Master had been fully clothed, and also the first time the witch initiated the act. Hermione usually let him initiate everything. So of course, Severus was quite pleased and excited.

Suddenly the witch gasped, her hands dropping to her belly. Severus scowled and pushed his hips forward reflexively.

"Why did you stop?" he asked Hermione, his voice raw.

"The baby. It's kicking," she said softly, looking up at him and leaning back so he could see. Her nightgown suddenly pulsed outward.

Severus blinked.

Hermione looked at him then slowly stood up, grasped both the wizard's hands and placed them on her belly. Severus felt three strong pulses and stared down at his hands, then moved them slightly, trying to feel more.

"Do you feel the baby?" Hermione asked him, looking into the wizard's eyes.

They were focused on her belly.

"Yes," he said, his voice sounding a bit far away, "yes I feel the baby."

Hermione gave him a soft smile and placed her hands over his.

"This is your father, Cassia. His name is Severus Snape," she said, looking down at her belly, "he's a brilliant Potions Master and a hero."

Severus stared at Hermione. Did she say "Cassia?"

That was the name of the little girl in his nightmare, the child who was beaten by Ron.

The kicking started again, Severus' expression turning soft for a moment as he felt his child moving for the first time. His child. He looked at Hermione.

"A very active baby. Does this happen often?" he asked her.

"Yes. More now that I'm nearing the end of term," she replied.

Severus hesitated, then slowly knelt, placing his ear against Hermione's belly. He could hear a slight thump, then the side of his head was soundly kicked. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"That's right, Severus. Recognize your child is a living being…your offspring. A life you helped create," Hera said softly, "recognize that the woman before you is bringing this life into the world…giving you the greatest gift a woman can give a man to her own detriment. You owe her, Severus."

Hermione looked down at the kneeling wizard, tempted to caress his hair as he listened to his child. Severus closed his eyes as the baby continued to kick him. Finally the kicking stopped, and the wizard rose, looking down at Hermione.

He didn't say anything however. Still there was a look in Severus' eyes that Hermione didn't recognize.

**

* * *

  
CLICK HERE FOR STREAMING INTERACTIVE MUSIC  
theburningpen . com SLASH circumstance SLASH tc . m3u  
TYPE WITHOUT SPACES AND PUT SLASHES where indicated to hear musical accompaniment.**

* * *

"Are you all right, Severus?" Hermione asked the wizard, who continued to look at her.

Thinking he was looking at her that way because he wanted her to continue what was interrupted, Hermione sat down again and began to pull on his boxers.

Severus began blinking then caught her hands.

"No…the mood is past, Hermione," the Potions Master said softly.

Indeed, his erection was gone.

Hermione looked up at him sadly.

"Does that mean you are going to go, Severus?" she asked the wizard, her eyes beginning to well up, "I didn't mean to upset you with the baby. I just thought you might…"

"I'm not upset, Hermione," he said, drawing her up, "but…but it was affecting…feeling my child moving in your womb…"

Affecting wasn't the word to describe what happened. He was going to be a father. No. He WAS a father. His child just hadn't been born yet. The movements and the heartbeat he experienced drove that truth home. He drew Hermione up gently by her hands.

"I'm not going to leave," he said, "we're going to rest and let your food digest."

Hermione smiled at him, then asked, "But what about your needs, Severus?"

"They can wait. Come to bed," the wizard said a bit gruffly, some of the old snark re-emerging. He led Hermione over to the bed and helped her in, then undressed and joined her, leaving on his silk boxers. This was the first time he didn't get completely naked in bed with the witch.

They both lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. Hermione slowly turned her face toward him.

"Severus, would you…hold me?" she asked the wizard, who turned his face toward hers.

He stared at her a moment, his eyes dropping down to her belly, then back.

"Turn your back toward me," he said, turning to face her.

Hermione did so and the wizard slipped his arm under her body and pulled the witch back against him, spooning around her, his chin resting on top of Hermione's head and both of his hands resting on her belly so he could feel if the child moved again.

"Satisfied?" Severus growled.

"Very," Hermione replied, snuggling back against him.

"Go to sleep," he snarked.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, smiling and closing her eyes.

The wizard's very out of character responses were not wasted on Hermione. He was responding to her and the child. Now that he had allowed himself to take responsibility from a "practical" standpoint, he was becoming more involved emotionally, whether he wanted to or not.

Selfish bastard that he was, Severus was also human…despite popular opinion. Hermione could feel the differences in him as well as see them. Her love for the wizard was only growing stronger…she could see him as he could be if he would only open up his heart.

Well, she had time to work on that.

Hermione yawned and snuggled against him a bit more, the wizard making an irritated noise.

"Must you wriggle about so much?" he hissed.

Poor Severus. He was still trying to maintain his harsh demeanor. But it didn't come across too well when one was spooned around the person he was trying to intimidate.

"Sorry," Hermione said, tempted to giggle but knowing better. She could tell Severus was having a hard time with this, but was trying to be accommodating…most likely for the sake of the baby.

At least, that was what he'd tell her.

After her full meal, Hermione was tired and soon fell asleep. Severus didn't however. His dark eyes were thoughtful as he lay with the witch's warm body curled against his own. . He had never just slept with the witch so this was new to him. It was quite comfortable to be honest.

A wizard could get used to this.

He was just beginning to doze when he felt a strong pulse under his hand which was still resting on Hermione's belly. He lifted his head and looked down, watching his hand move slightly.

The baby was kicking again.

The wizard laid his head back down and closed his eyes, his hands holding Hermione and his child protectively.

Nothing would happen to either of them.

He was invested now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	30. Verbal Conversations and Body Language

**Chapter 30 Verbal Conversations and Body Language**

Severus awoke slowly, aware of something soft pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes to find Hermione kissing him gently. He pulled his head back.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was kissing you," Hermione said, her eyes heated, "I wanted you to wake up. You haven't…haven't touched me in a long time, Severus. I need you."

The wizard's dark eyes rested on Hermione's face.

"You need me or you want me?" he asked her.

"I need you, Severus. I feel as if I'll explode if you don't fuck me," Hermione said.

As Severus looked at her, he couldn't help remembering watching her with Ron, how she was with the wizard…how taken she was with him. He felt a twinge of something unpleasant wash over him.

"I need to ask you something before I engage you, Hermione," Severus said to the witch, "and I want an honest answer. Your answer will not change anything concerning my helping you."

"What is it, Severus?" Hermione asked him.

Severus looked at her.

"Do you intend on keeping Ronald Weasley as a lover?" the dark wizard asked her.

Hermione looked at Severus. Ron was involved with Lavender Brown now, and Lavender was very territorial. She didn't even like Ron visiting Hermione.

"Why would you ask me such a thing, Severus?" Hermione replied, answering his question with a question.

"Because you told me weeks ago that you had two lovers for more than a year and saw no reason to change that," the Potions Master replied, "I want to know if you still feel that way."

Hermione studied the wizard, then decided she'd fish a bit. She might be able to use this to her advantage in some way.

"I don't know really," she lied, "you're a better lover than Ron, but he has qualities I like that you don't have, Severus. For example, he's affectionate. He holds me without my having to ask him. He makes me feel appreciated."

Severus scowled.

"I believe I show my 'appreciation' for you more than adequately," the wizard said, a slight growl in his voice.

"Yes, by fucking me until I feel like my head's going to pop off," Hermione replied.

"Yesss," the wizard purred, his eyes sweeping over her rounded body. He began to get an erection. "I couldn't do that if I didn't appreciate you."

"You appreciate sex, Severus, not me. Anyone can give you sex. At least, that's how you make me feel," the witch said, her eyes starting to glisten now.

"If that were the case, witch…I'd bed other witches. I don't," Severus said, his eyes narrowing, "you have been the only witch I've touched in the past year and a half. The only one."

"And that means what, Severus?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her.

"That means in all fairness, I should be the only wizard to bed you. Ronald Weasley is no longer your fiancé. I am no longer the 'other' wizard," the Potions Master said, "since you are having my child and I am going to support the both of you I feel I am well within my rights to request that you take no other wizard to your bed."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Severus…you don't have that right. Not really. You are the father of my child and my lover…not my husband. We don't have the sanctity of a marriage bed to keep us true to each other. You're free to sleep with whomever you like," Hermione said, forcing her voice to remain steady.

It would break her heart if Severus took another lover.

"But I will be supporting you. That gives me the right to demand that you not engage another wizard," Severus argued.

He didn't mention anything about a marriage bed.

"No. You will be supporting your child because you've effectively curtailed my ability to do for myself. You are doing this willingly, yes…I'll give you that…but I can go to court and have you pay support without any 'conditions' put on me. True, I might not live as well as I would with your cooperation, but I and our child could survive, " Hermione retorted, "and I would have the freedom to maybe find a wizard who will love me and my child. Then, I could marry and you wouldn't have to support us any longer. I will have a husband and the baby will have a father."

Severus' face turned terrible.

"I am the child's father. No one can replace me! My blood flows in its veins," he said angrily.

"It takes more than blood and sperm to be a real father, Severus. A child deserves a family, a mother and a father," she said, "throwing money at us won't make you a true father. There has to be love too. Can you provide that? Can you Severus?"

Severus blinked at her.

"I don't believe I can, Hermione," he said soberly, "but I can support the both of you, make sure you are well-provided for, have a roof over your head and food in your pantry. I can also give you what you need in the dark of night, take you to the heights. What more do you need, witch?"

"I need to be able to live, Severus, without being ostracized and condemned at every turn. I need to be able to walk among people without them whispering 'whore' and 'slut' behind my back or even saying it to my face. I need to be able to get a job that will allow me to support myself, a job that's meaningful and rewarding. I didn't work this hard to be a kept woman, Severus. I never wanted to have to depend on anyone to take care of me. I know I could have avoided all of this by aborting the baby when I first found out I was pregnant, but it is a life, Severus…a life created from my passion for you. Out of my love for you. I couldn't destroy it even if it meant my downfall. I thought I had a solution when I intended to marry Ron, but it wasn't meant to be. Not just because I didn't love him enough, but because I love you. I know you didn't want this baby, Severus, this responsibility. You told me you were incapable of loving anyone. You warned me, but I didn't listen to your words. I listened to my heart instead. Why? I don't know. Someone once said that the heart has reasons that reason cannot understand. It's so true. So true. You may help me Severus, but I am always going to be alone in this. Always," the witch said, tears dropping from her eyes.

Severus just stared at the witch. She wasn't sobbing as her tears fell freely.

"You aren't alone, Hermione," he said softly, "stop crying."

"I…I can't," she said, doing her best to blink back the tears, "I wish…I wish I didn't love you, Severus. I wish I could just turn this off, wind back the clock and fight what led to this situation. You have no idea how painful it is to love someone who doesn't love you back. It's like a hole in your heart and everything vital to your life leaks through."

For some reason, Hermione's words stung the wizard. She wished she didn't love him? Severus wanted to say he wished she didn't love him either, but the words just wouldn't come out. He couldn't make himself say it. So he did something else.

He kissed her. Softly, passionately and hungrily as if the kiss could take those words away. And he continued to kiss her, over and over again until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with an equal hunger, the flame inside her igniting again as the wizard began to caress her, his hands moving over her rounded body gently as if memorizing every curve, Hermione beginning to mewl into his mouth.

Gods, he could take everything away when he touched her like this. But Severus had never taken this much time. There was no rushed removal of her clothing, or hurried, frenzied penetration. She felt him throw the sheet off of their bodies, then shifting her nightgown up around her hips and over her belly slowly. The wizard pulled back, his dark eyes heated as he pulled the gown over her head and tossed it aside, falling to her throat, kissing, nibbling and sucking on her skin as his hands cupped and fondled her breasts, need taking over Hermione's body. Merlin, she wanted him inside her.

"Severus," she gasped as he latched on to a breast, suckling and swirling his tongue over her hardened nipple, one hand sliding to her moist core. Hermione couldn't arch but she let out a cry as his talented fingers brought her quickly to the edge, then pushed her over.

"Yessss," the wizard hissed, lifting his head and staring down at the orgasming witch as her face contorted with pleasure. His hand slid upward and rested on her belly as he watched her come back to earth, drinking in the softness in her eyes as she looked at him.

Yes. Hermione loved him and most likely was the only person in the world who did. Before her, he didn't think it possible to inspire such emotion in anyone. He didn't invite love. He hadn't intended to invite Hermione's love, simply possess her willing body whenever he felt the need.

But it happened.

Up to this point, Hermione's love for him was something the Potions Master took for granted and used to access the witch as he wanted. It was a tool for manipulation and control. But she wanted to love him. Now tonight, she said she wished she didn't. And it affected him, though he still couldn't admit to himself that he wanted the witch's love.

Ah, the contrariness of life.

Severus Snape may not have been able to voice what was in his heart, but he could show the witch his need in a physical way. He kissed Hermione's trembling lips gently as he climbed over her body and settled between her legs, holding himself up on his arms. He couldn't lie on top of her, but he wanted to see her face, her eyes when he took her. He wanted to see her reaction.

Hermione panted up at him, reaching around his pale body and attempting to bring him into contact with her. Severus resisted, wanting to see that hunger a bit longer. He shifted forward, then ground his hard shaft against her wetness, Hermione moaning as he rolled his pelvis, his hot, stiff organ moving back and forth against her deliciously.

"Damn Severus," Hermione groaned, "stop teasing me. I need you."

"Tell me you love me, witch," the Potions Master breathed, pressing against Hermione's core harder.

"You know I do," the witch gasped, pulling on him with her small hands, her eyes blazing as she looked up at him, his hair a swinging curtain around his face as he worked his body sensuously.

"I want to hear the words," Severus urged, "give me the words, Hermione."

Somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind, behind the passion and desire scorching her body and it seemed, her soul, she heard the need in the wizard. The need to be loved. He wanted her to love him even if he couldn't find it in himself to love. Maybe…maybe there was hope. Maybe her love would be the template that he could draw upon. Maybe…

"I love you Severus Snape…with everything I am," she said to him, then let out a cry as the wizard entered her, his girth and length filling her, their flesh joining, melding together as the surge overtook them.

Severus growled as Hermione's hot sleeve wrapped around his thickness, tight, wet and welcoming. He began to thrust, whirling his hips, feeling every part of the witch and claiming it as his own, Hermione so lubricated by desire, his cock made squelching noises as it penetrated her over and over, his loins wet with her juices.

"Tell me again," the wizard panted, his stroke strong but not brutal. He would not be brutal to her until she had his child. For now, he wanted to take Hermione to a place only he could deliver her to.

"I…love…you…" Hermione cried brokenly, her voice stuttered by his thrusts.

"And you will keep loving me, witch," he breathed, lowering himself just enough so he could reach her lips, his back curved, not slowing his rhythm, possessing her mouth and body with a deep double kiss of questing tongue and plunging cock.

Hermione jerked beneath him, her full breasts bouncing, grazing his chest, teasing her hardened sensitive nipples. She felt the boiling begin inside her again and met his strokes with growing ardor, sweat streaming down her body as the wizard flexed over her, his face contorting as he rode her sweet, round body.

All Hermione knew was the man over her, inside her, his silken voice crooning and groaning his pleasure as he took what she willingly gave him, his cock pounding like another heartbeat inside her, another powerful rhythm that gave her life. Everything Hermione was began to fall in upon itself, imploding, building, preparing to burst outward in a nova of sheer bliss.

Severus felt her sleeve tightening and pulled out, quickly rolling Hermione on her side and moving behind her, lifting her leg as he entered from the back. He wrapped his arms around the witch, driving deep, trying to catch that oncoming wave she was about to release and ride with her to that far shore.

"I'm taking you there," he whispered, his lips against her ear, "to that place only I can take you, Hermione…wait for me."

Hermione was close, her pussy starting to clutch his cock tightly, rippling over him, the wizard groaning as his body responded to the pleasure he felt, the witch crying out his name over and over.

"Almost…almost," he growled, his arms tightening around the witch reflexively as his hips went into automatic, his loins slapping against her ass rapidly as his balls began to tighten, throbbing with intense pressure, the wizard's eyes rolling up into his head as Hermione let out a cry, followed by his own deep groan of release as he came, his very being seeming to condense to a pulsing stream splashing against something indescribably lush and beautiful.

Severus shuddered against Hermione as his pulsing slowed, his lips pressed to her shoulder as his flow eased, his heart thudding against her back, listening to the witch's whimpers as she too returned from her place of bliss.

The Potions Master's arms relaxed around her and he felt renewed as he softened inside the witch. He kissed her shoulder several times, then eased out of her body, his organ limp and exhausted. Hermione rolled to her back and looked at him, her eyes full of satisfaction…and something more.

The wizard gave her a small smirk before sliding his arm under her and pulling her closer, his eyes growing heavy. He was very tired though he had gone much longer than this before. He gave Hermione one more kiss, then closed his eyes. In less than three minutes, Severus was sound asleep, Hermione staring into his face for a moment, then kissing him once more before she too fell into a sated, satisfied sleep. Tonight had been different than any night before. She could see it in the wizard's eyes when he took her.

Something had happened here. What, she'd find out later.

As far as Severus went, the wizard may have fucked longer but never with so much need and purpose as tonight.

Emotion could be draining.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	31. House Hunting

**Chapter 31 House Hunting**

Severus awoke to find Hermione out of the bed. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Sunlight streamed through the windows, flooding the room with morning light. Naked, the wizard stretched, then rolled out of the bed and entered the bathroom, using the loo. He could see the silhouette of Hermione bathing behind the shower curtain. He flushed the loo, then pulled back the curtain, startling Hermione.

"Severus, I'm showering!" the witch exclaimed.

"So I noticed," the wizard purred as water cascaded down her body, between her full breasts and over her rounded belly, "I need to shower too."

Uninvited, he stepped into the shower and moved behind Hermione. His erect cock poked her in the buttocks as he moved closer to her so he could catch the stream that passed over her short form.

"Hey!" Hermione said when prodded, spluttering a little as water got into her mouth.

"You should have smaller buttocks," the wizard said, pulling another washcloth off the rack and reaching around Hermione to take the soap out of her hand.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"You should have a smaller tool," she retorted.

Severus, washed his face and neck, then smirked down at her.

"Now, you don't really mean that witch," he said, his mouth quirking.

Hermione didn't answer him, but watched as he washed his face, neck, shoulders, under his arms and over his pale torso. This was the first time they shared a shower together.

Severus soaped the cloth again and washed around his pelvis, then grasped his cock, pulling the foreskin back farther and gently washed his tool thoroughly before going over his balls. Hermione watched him in fascination, not realizing she was so focused.

"I didn't know you found showering so…interesting," the wizard said to her as he rinsed the cloth, then soaped it again, "perhaps it is not the showering itself but the part of me being…cleansed."

Hermione started then blushed furiously looking up at him. Severus smirked then bent to wash his legs and feet. He straightened, then gave Hermione his washcloth.

"Do my back," the wizard ordered, standing in the stream expectantly.

Hermione's eyes fell on the terrible scars that covered the Potions Master's back and her eyes softened as she remembered all she went through in service to the wizarding world. He had suffered more than anyone and received the least recognition. He might have received more if he had wanted it. But he refused to give interviews or to allow a story of his life to be written. He just wanted to enjoy his freedom in peace. Let the attention-hungry Harry Potter get all the glory. Severus had what he wanted. Freedom from Voldemort.

Hermione washed his back reverently and thoroughly, the wizard's muscles flexing a bit. She washed his tight buttocks as well, the wizard jumping as she drew the cloth between the cleft.

"Watch it, witch," he growled as Hermione grinned behind his back.

Severus turned back around to face her, his eyes glittering.

"Now, do you have anyplace you wish to be 'scrubbed?'" he asked her, poking Hermione in her expanded belly lightly with the head of his cock.

He had never fucked her in the shower before.

Before Hermione could answer, the baby began kicking furiously as if returning the poke it had received.

"In the womb and already cockblocking," the wizard thought, though his face softened as he watched Hermione's belly bounce.

"Maybe later," the wizard said, pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out of the tub.

Hermione felt a bit disappointed as the wizard left the shower, but he was right. The baby was far too active for them to engage now. It would be unsettling to feel both her child and Severus pounding her body at the same time.

Severus watched as Hermione turned off the water then helped her out of the tub carefully, frowning a little as he thought about the possibility of her slipping and falling.

The couple dried off and dressed, Hermione fixing two roast beef sandwiches with lettuce, tomato and mustard for breakfast. It wasn't traditional fare, but delicious just the same, chased with a glass of cold milk.

There was very little conversation while they ate, both witch and wizard lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was thinking about last night and how passionate Severus was, while the Potions Master…like most men, was thinking about the day ahead of him. They were going house-hunting, Hermione completely unaware that the wizard intended to buy the house rather than rent it. Severus would eventually tell her he owned the house, but not before it was selected. The Potions Master had a feeling that Hermione would not be as picky as she needed to be if she knew he was buying it and would probably just go for the cheapest house rather than the one that suited her best.

"How many places are we going to look at today, Severus?" Hermione asked the wizard, who shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. Several I imagine. And I don't want you asking anything about the rental fees. That is my concern. I want you to focus on selecting accommodations that would best suit your and the child's needs. Think long term," Severus said to her firmly, "but I hope you can make your decision relatively quickly. It is costing a fortune to keep you here at the Three Broomsticks. My resources are not limitless."

Hermione had no idea what Severus was paying Rosmerta to put her up. If she had, she would have been furious and refused to stay.

"How much is she charging you?" Hermione asked him, frowning slightly.

"Too much. Now finish your food so we can go," the Potions Master said, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms as he waited.

Hermione knew he wasn't going to tell her how much he was paying…but the fact that he complained meant it was too much. Severus wasn't a cheap wizard by any means. He'd shown her that when he set up the account for her and the baby. She'd choose a place quickly.

In a few minutes, Hermione finished her meal and they departed the inn, walking up the street heading for the public apparition point. Severus was to meet the realtor at his office at ten sharp.

As they walked, Hermione saw a young witch of about the same age as she was walking toward them. She seemed to be in her seventh month like Hermione was. The young woman was smiling as she approached Hermione since both of them were expectant mothers. Hermione smiled back.

Then as the woman drew closer, her eyes flicked to Hermione's hands. Hermione also looked at hers. A small golden engagement ring rested on the witch's finger. Her own was bare.

The woman's smile faded, then her face twisted with disdain and her nose went up in the air as she shouldered past Hermione, averting her eyes. Hermione's head dropped slightly as she and Severus continued on.

Severus looked at her sidelong. He had seen the exchange, seen the change in the approaching witch as she realized Hermione had no ring on her finger. No man to claim either her or her child. What was a lovely shared moment between two expectant mothers became something dark, almost dirty.

Severus felt another pulse of guilt as Hermione's shame was once again driven home. Both Albus and Ron had told him he should marry her, but Hermione never once brought that up. Not once. It was clear to see she didn't want to force him into marriage, though it would be the solution to all her woes concerning the child.

For a moment, Severus considered telling her he would buy her a ring for show. No one would know she wasn't actually betrothed, but it would stop the way she was being treated. Then he decided against it. He didn't think she would pretend to be engaged. She wasn't a Slytherin. Gryffindors all had that disgusting "martyr" syndrome. They wouldn't do anything remotely underhanded to make life easier. Fools. The whole lot of them.

More than likely Hermione would be highly upset and insulted that he would even suggest such a thing. So he kept quiet, though he felt her pain. A pain that was ultimately his fault.

The young witch that passed them had been no ordinary witch. She was Hera in disguise. The goddess wanted Severus to see for himself what Hermione faced in daily society, the subtle disdain and humiliation she went through even when not confronted directly. The Queen of the Gods had made her point quite clearly to the wizard.

"Conscience is quite the whip, isn't it mortal?" Hera said as she sat on her throne and gazed into a floating mirror, watching the couple arrive at the apparition point, enter and disappear.

Zeus walked into the throne room.

"What are you watching, wife?" the King of the Gods inquired, looking at the mirror curiously as it focused on Severus and Hermione walking to the realtor's office.

The god's brow furrowed.

"Isn't that the mortal Snape?" he asked his wife, a bit of thunder in his voice as he sat down on the throne next to hers.

Hera nodded.

"I found his situation interesting and have been following it," the goddess replied.

Zeus watched at the couple entered the realtor's office.

"Isn't that the witch he impregnated?" he asked his wife.

"Yes. Apparently, the mortal is taking some responsibility for his actions," the Queen said, keeping her face straight.

Zeus took on a self-satisfied air.

"See, mortals need no one to meddle in their lives. Snape is coming around on his own. I am wise, am I not my Queen?" he said to his wife.

"Oh, so wise, Zeus," Hera replied with a sly grin.

Zeus thought his wife was smiling because he had made such a wise decision keeping the gods from meddling in Snape's life any further. Because of him, nature was taking its course.

Like most men, Zeus didn't have a clue and Hera had no intentions on giving him one

* * *

"Ah, hello Mr. Snape, Miss Granger," the realtor said, shaking each of their hands warmly. His brown eyes turned on Hermione, careful not to drop to her belly.

"My name is Goode. Goode Sails," he said with a smile.

Hermione fought back a giggle at his name. Well, he was in the right business…that was for sure.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sails," Hermione said, "Do you have many homes for rental?"

Goode's eyes flitted toward the Potions Master for a moment. Severus was standing a little behind Hermione so she couldn't see his expression. He was scowling warningly at the agent. He'd better not mess this up or not making a sale would be the least of his problems.

"I have several very nice accommodations to show you and Mr. Snape, Miss Granger," the agent replied as Severus nodded slightly, "I'm sure you'll find one to suit your needs."

Good man.

Hermione couldn't sense any of the usual disdain directed toward her. It felt nice not to be judged. She warmed toward the agent.

"I'm sure we will," she replied, smiling at the realtor, who rubbed his hands together briskly. He picked up two sets of parchments from his desk that had a picture and description of eight houses.

"If you don't mind reading over these, you can decide which homes you would like to see first," he said, handing a set of papers to each of them.

Hermione leafed through the pages of pretty little houses.

"Oh Severus, they all look so wonderful. Such big yards," she gushed, "This one even has a little stream behind it."

Hermione walked over to a chair, precariously hovering over it before dropping into it heavily, reading the information on each house. Severus joined her. Two of the houses had basements. He liked the idea of that. He was thinking Potions Lab.

Goode surreptiously studied the couple as they discussed the homes. The witch was quite pretty and it seemed the two got along well. What was the problem? Life could be so much easier for the witch if the pale wizard would just slip a ring on her finger. He could see Severus was taken with her. No wizard bought a house for a woman that meant nothing to him.

It could be Mr. Snape just wasn't ready for marriage…yet that was distinctly unfair to the little witch. He was doing everything else that was proper. Why not marry her?

Goode realized there might be things about the relationship he didn't know about, and it really wasn't his concern. Still he couldn't help but wonder what was going on here.

Finally Severus stood up and approached Goode.

"We've narrowed it down to three homes. The two with the basements and the one with the stream behind it. These are distanced from other residences, correct?"

"Oh yes Mr. Snape, though the areas are all residential with paved roads and access to the Knight Bus. All three come with adjustable apparition wards and magic dampeners as well to provide extra security."

"Yes, I saw that," Severus said, "I must let you know that I will be performing structural spells on the homes to check their overall conditions, Mr. Sails. I hope you haven't set us up with less than stellar homes."

Goode shook his head.

"Mr. Snape, every home usually has some small repairs to have done, but I assure you these homes are sound. Every one of them," the agent replied.

"Good, because if they aren't, I expect…" Severus said.

Suddenly Hermione appeared beside them, looking interested at what Severus was saying to the realtor.

"…I expect the 'landlord' to make any necessary repairs," the wizard finished.

Goode understood at once that the wizard wanted the seller to repair the home they settled on before he purchased it.

"Of course," Goode replied, "Now let us be off to see the homes, shall we?"

He led them out of the office, locked and warded the doors and escorted them behind the building to a private apparition point. The realtor slipped an arm through Hermione's and Severus took her other arm.

They disapparated.

* * *

After taking a look at the stream, Hermione nixed the first house. The water was too deep and the flow rather fast. She didn't think it would be safe for a young child, though she would have liked it otherwise.

"Perhaps we will be able to persuade the landlord to put a small fountain pool in at one of the other homes," Severus suggested when he saw her face fall.

Hermione's expression brightened immediately.

"Oh, do you think that's possible, Mr. Sails?" she asked the agent.

"Anything is possible, Miss Granger," the agent replied, "I have a feeling whichever home you choose, the landlord will be quite accommodating."

They visited the next house, Hermione wandering from room to room. There was a bright airy breakfast nook, a library, living room, dining room, study and two and a half baths, the one in the Master bedroom complete with a sunken marble tub and several scented spigots. A large glass enclosed shower and huge double basined sink rounded it out nicely. Outside in the back of the house there was a large ceramic tiled patio, surrounded by tall bushes to insure privacy and provide shade. There was a grill as well and plenty of yard space.

Severus prowled the basement which ran the length and breadth of the house and already had shelving up. He looked around it approvingly. This would be perfect for a Potions lab. He cast a structural spell to check the foundation. It was solid, though some piping needed replacing. That was fine.

When he returned upstairs, Hermione was waiting for him.

"I really like this place, Severus. Do you think the rent will be high?" she asked him.

Severus scowled at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" he sniped at her as Goode looked on, "you just worry about if it suits your needs. That's all that matters…not the cost."

The agent shook his head. These two should be married. Definitely.

"Well, I do like it, though I still think we should check the other house out just in case," the witch said.

Hermione shifted a bit uncomfortably. Severus caught the motion.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My ankles are swelling a bit. But it's nothing to worry about," the witch said.

Severus immediately transfigured a folding chair into a cushy recliner.

"Sit down," he said imperiously, guiding Hermione to the chair and carefully settling her in it. He pulled the lever so it reclined back, lifting her legs in the process. He pulled up her robes and the legs of her maternity pants slightly, his black eyes taking in the swollen condition of her ankles. He scowled up at her.

"Now, you rest witch. You can't just go barreling about as if you're not carrying a child. I expect you to sit here and relax while Mr. Sails and I discuss some details. We will go visit the other house in an hour or so, after your ankles have gone down," Severus said, hovering over her.

Hermione felt very protected.

"All right, Severus," she said softly, smiling at him.

Still scowling, the wizard turned and walked by the agent.

"Come with me, Mr. Sails," Severus said, heading for the part of the house where the piping needed replacing.

The agent followed the dark wizard.

He was certainly a take charge fellow.

* * *

After visiting the final house, Hermione decided she liked the other one better. Severus had suspected as much and already had Goode contact the owners with an immediate offer. Now they stood in the realtor's office. Hermione had gone to the loo. She'd be a while.

"I want this purchase to go as quickly and smoothly as possible, Mr. Sails. I want Hermione out of that inn and in her own home as soon as it can be arranged. Contact me at Hogwarts when the seller responds. I am willing to make a very large down payment to secure this home," the Professor told the smiling agent.

"I don't believe there will be any problems, Mr. Snape. The repairs you pointed out are minor and with a bit of pressing on my part, we can close as early as the end of next week," he assured the Potions Master.

"Miss Granger is not to be contacted in any manner concerning this home, Mr. Sails. Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked the agent, his eyes narrowed.

"Very clear, Mr. Snape, very clear indeed," Goode replied, feeling a bit threatened by the wizard. He didn't doubt Snape could be very nasty if he was displeased. The agent didn't intend to find out.

Hermione rolled from the bathroom, one hand pressed against her back.

"I'm ready to go back to the inn now. I'm exhausted and my back is killing me," the witch said tiredly.

"We're leaving now," Severus said, concern in his eyes as he walked up to the witch and took her arm. He looked back at Goode.

"I expect to hear from you by Tuesday evening at the latest, Mr. Sails," Severus said.

"You will, Mr. Snape," the agent assured him.

Severus led Hermione out of the office solicitously, a slightly worried look on his face. He'd like Poppy to have a look at her as soon as possible. But Hermione was just going through the usual pre-labor symptoms all mothers experience. Carrying that much weight in front always caused some backache. Overall she was fine. Just tired.

They had quite the argument when they returned to the Three Broomsticks and Hermione refused to go to Hogwarts. For the first time, Severus had to dodge a hex from the angry little witch.

"You tried to hex me!" the wizard exclaimed.

"I'm going to Kedavra you if you don't leave me alone! I'm fine. I just need to rest. Poppy's going to say the same thing and we'll have traveled to Hogwarts for no good reason. Now stop nagging me, Severus!" she spat, her wand clutched in her hand.

Suddenly, Hermione bent over, dropping her wand and clutching her belly.

Severus ran to her, his heart pounding.

"Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked, going paler than usual.

"Just…just help me to the bed, Severus. It was just a pre-labor contraction," she said, straightening.

"A pre-labor what? Is that supposed to happen?" the wizard demanded, feeling out of his element as he helped Hermione into the bed. Her face was flushed and he put a pale hand against her forehead to see if she were hot. No, she didn't have a fever.

Severus gently removed Hermione's slip-on shoes, her socks, then unfastened her robes and worked them off of her. His dark eyes rested on her belly anxiously.

"Do you have these pains often?" he asked her, sitting down on the edge of the bed, twisting his body so he could look at her.

Hermione sighed and shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. She looked up at the concerned wizard. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her with such concern. Lust, hunger…yes. But concern? No. This was new too.

"No. Only once in a while. It's perfectly normal, Severus. I just need to rest," she answered, giving him a soft smile for being so worried.

The Potions Master really did care what happened to her. It was as clear to the witch as if he said it. Not just about her situation, but her personal welfare.

Snarky Severus Snape was starting to feel something more for her. Hermione was sure of it.

Severus frowned at Hermione thoughtfully. Once in a while was once too many as far as the wizard was concerned. It was clear to see that whenever Hermione experienced that ache, she was incapacitated for a short while. Something could happen to her and the baby if she was by herself.

That was it.

Hermione Granger was getting a house elf.

And soon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	32. The Fickle Hand of the Fates

**Chapter 32 The Fickle Hand of the Fates (VERY short chapter)**

The three Fates stood before the loom of Life, passing the eye between them and studying unsnarled threads of Severus, Ron and Hermione, although the threads of the Potions Master and the witch were wound around each other.

"It's not fair Eris was allowed to humiliate us the way she did," Clothos hissed, "Dad overstepped his boundaries on this one, sisters. We are the Fates…we deserve better than this. Someone should pay."

"Yes, someone favored by the gods," Atropos said, raising her shears.

Lachesis heard the familiar snip that Atropos always made before she cut someone's thread, and grabbed her sister's arm in a panicked way.

"Are you crazy? Zeus forbade us to interfere. You can't cut any of those mortals' threads, Atropos! You'll have us thrown out of Olympus, or worse…we'll be splashed with Hind's blood!" the goddess hissed.

Atropos snatched her arm away.

"I'm not going to cut it, Lachesis…just snip it a bit. If it breaks…" here the goddess shrugged as her sisters caught on and smiled evilly, "we can't be blamed for that. Threads weaken all the time."

All three goddesses cackled with hideous laughter as Atropos cut Hermione's thread jaggedly so it was held together by mere strands.

"That's what you get for fucking with the gods," Atropos said, narrowing her single eye maliciously.

Hermione had done nothing to the Fates. In fact, it was Severus who the gods had targeted for their games. All of the mortals concerned were innocent of any wrongdoing, and in fact completely unaware that there had been any divine intervention.

But again, the Fates were cruel. They were only concerned with someone paying the price, someone connected with the situation that brought that humiliation upon them.

Zeus might be the King of the Gods, but there were times not even the gods could thwart Fate.

* * *

A/N: Very, very short chappie. Thanks for reading.


	33. Elves R Us

**Chapter 33 Elves R Us**

The next day, Severus let his morning class out half an hour early so he could go to Diagon Alley during his lunch hour and speak to Miss Petunia Pickles, the proprietor of "Elves R Us" an establishment that matched suitable house elves to suitable masters…for a small fee of course.

The elves at this establishment were all unbound and basically utilized Miss Pickles services to locate masters. Hogwarts had enough elves and was no longer accepting any more. Elves had to be housed and fed as well, so although they were helpful and excellent servants, the school couldn't maintain them.

Petunia Pickles reminded Severus of Delores Umbridge in manner of speech and dress, although she was not toad-like. She had the air of a socialite however, and was a woman of about eighty and rounded. There was a distinct air of superiority about her and she studied Severus rather shrewdly as the Professor sat down in her office, handing her the application form he had filled out.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. Here at 'Elves R Us' we match our elves to potential masters based on what skills are most needed. Highly skilled elves are a bit higher priced as far as our 'finder fee' goes. But a good, loyal house elf is worth it.

"Are your elves bound to this business?" Severus asked the witch.

Petunia shook her head.

"Oh no. All of our elves are free. They've registered with our service in search of masters of their own volition. Most have quarters in the basement and maintain my place of business for the time being, although some are "rented" out for parties, home maintenance and the like," the witch replied.

As if on cue, a little green house elf entered the room and bowed to Severus and Petunia, then produced a cloth and began dusting.

Severus thought Petunia had a good thing going here, particularly renting the elves out. Since they received no pay for their work, it was mostly profit for the company sans their food and board. Hermione would have a fit if she knew about this.

Petunia looked over Severus' application.

"I see you are in need of a 'nurturer,' an elf with experience caring for expectant mothers, newborns and children in general as well as the upkeep of a home and…"

She peered at the list.

"One who can shop," the witch said.

"Yes, he may need to pick up a few items from time to time," the Potions Master said.

"So, will he be caring for your wife?" Petunia asked, picking up a quill.

Severus thought about the honesty wards of the rental applications he had filled out. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Ah, no. She is not my wife," the wizard said.

Petunia looked up at him.

"Your betrothed, then?" Petunia said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No. She is an acquaintance of mine," Severus said.

This was true. He was very acquainted with Hermione. Every inch of her.

But Petunia frowned.

"Mr. Snape, is the person the elf is to be bound to a single mother bearing an illegitimate child?" she asked the wizard pointedly.

"She is not married…no," Severus said.

The little elf who was wiping down tables paused for a moment, looking at Severus keenly. Petunia saw him.

"Eli, tend to your chores!" she snapped at the elf, who trembled and bowed."

"Yes, Mrs. Pickles," the elf squeaked, applying himself to the underside of an end table with gusto.

Petunia looked back at Severus and gathered his paperwork together neatly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but we have nothing to suit your 'particular' needs," the witch said, a disapproving look on her face, "We like to place our elves in stable, suitable environments with proper masters and mistresses. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Severus rose and left before he said something scathing. Even in this sector, Hermione was ostracized. The dark wizard strode from the office, the little elf looking after him.

* * *

Severus walked toward the apparition point. It looked as if he'd have to get an elf from Hogwarts. There was nothing wrong with the elves there, but he wanted one that had experience with pregnant witches and newborns. House elves were extremely fast at learning new service, but he would have been more comfortable knowing Hermione was in capable, experienced claws.

"Um, excuses me sir," a small voice squeaked behind him.

Severus spun and saw a little house elf looking up at him a bit fearfully.

"Yes?" the Potions Master said, scowling at the little creature.

"Eli begs your pardon, sir, but Eli wonders if your Miss would likes to binds with me, sir. Eli is a good elf, and has much experience with mothers and children sir. Eli raises six children very well sir…until…until the Death Eaters takes them sir. Takes everyone. Eli tries to saves them but couldn't sir," the elf said, his ears flattening, "But is a good elf sir. A very good elf that loves children sir."

Severus looked down at the elf. So he lost his family to Voldemort. Poor little fellow.

"Aren't you from 'Elves R Us?' The elf that was cleaning the office?" the wizard asked him.

The elf bobbed.

"Yes sir. That was me sir. Eli thinks the witch needs service badly, very badly. Is not good to be a witch alone, sir. Eli can helps. Eli can helps and comforts sir. All babies is beautiful sir and deserves to be loved, sir. Eli has love," the elf said, bowing his head.

Severus looked at Eli thoughtfully.

"I take it your name is Eli," the Potions Master said.

"Yes sir," Eli responded.

"Well Eli, the Miss I am speaking of doesn't approve of house elf servitude. Will you be able to bond with her despite that?" the wizard asked.

Eli shook his head.

"No sir. No elf can binds with a master who does not want servitude," the elf replied.

"I see," Severus said, disappointed.

Then suddenly Eli looked very sly.

"But Eli can binds with the child she carries if Eli is in service to you sir. If Eli binds to you Eli is bound to serves your offspring," the elf said a bit conspiratorially.

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying Eli, that you will serve the mother because of the child she carries?" he asked him.

"With my very life, sir," the elf replied, a little fierce look on his face.

Severus considered the elf. He was quite…Slytherinish. He liked that.

"But what about Miss Pickles? I don't think she will approve of you serving me," Severus said to the elf.

Eli stood up his full height.

"Eli is free. Eli would rather serves a master who needs me than lives in a basement doing worthless service. Miss Pickles has no holds on Eli. Eli will serves a worthy master. One who shows concern for a witch with no one," the elf said firmly, then his ears flattened a bit as if he realized he was being too forward, "If you will haves me, sir."

Severus mouth quirked at the elf. He had never seen one who has such a sense of independence.

"Eli, I believe you have found a master," he said to the elf, who looked up at him, smiling horrendously, all his sharp little teeth showing before he did a frightening little dance of joy.

Suddenly he stopped and began to glow. A tendril of golden light suddenly flashed from his body and wrapped around Severus, squeezing him tightly, then snapped back into Eli, who then bowed low.

"I is in your service, Master," the elf intoned, looking up at the wizard, "In service to you and yours for always."

The Potions Master looked down on the elf.

"Very well. Come with me," the wizard said, turning and heading for the apparition point.

Eli did another little dance and followed his new master, grinning like a little imp.

He was in service again. Good service.

He would not let his master down.

* * *

Eli stayed in Severus' private rooms, taking over the duties of the Hogwarts' elves, which caused quite a little row between him and the other elves. Apparently, house elves were very territorial and Eli would not stand for any elf entering Severus' rooms to collect clothing or bedding or do any cleaning.

"This is MY master's domain. You wills not enter!" Eli would say, snarling viciously at any elf that dared put one scaly foot in the Potions Master's quarters.

After a couple of physical altercations which Severus had no idea about, the Hogwarts elves got the message, saying that Eli was just as snarky and bad-tempered as his master.

Severus went to the local bookstore and after perusing the shelves chose a book about pregnancy entitled, "So Your Wife's Having a Baby," to familiarize himself with what Hermione was going through and what to expect. He frowned at the title, but the book was clear and concise so he purchased it and spent much time studying it.

It helped him feel less 'out of the loop' concerning Hermione. He wanted no surprises.

He would stop by the Three Broomsticks every evening for an hour or so to check on Hermione, without Eli of course, and he stayed the weekend. However, he wasn't intimate with Hermione though he slept with her in his arms because she needed contact. Ever since he found out about the pre-labor contractions, he was concerned that sex could negatively affect the witch and explained this to Hermione.

She wasn't happy about it, but since he did stay and provided some contact, she accepted it.

Hera was quite pleased as she watched the couple sleep, Hermione curled up in the wizard's arms, Severus' hands resting protectively on her belly. Yes, he was coming along nicely. It wouldn't be long now…though it was unlikely they would marry before the baby was born. The child would be the final push to wake him up and realize that he had something precious in his life. A witch who loved him and a child that would look up to him. Something the wizard never even dreamed of.

Clothos, Lachesis and Atropos had set up a mirror in their cavern set to Hermione constantly. The witch showed no sign of any foul play. Her thread was still connected after all and she was healthy.

But that could change very quickly.

The Fates would make sure it would at the proper time.

* * *

Realtor Goode Sails was as good as his word, and the following weekend, Severus, along with his solicitor finalized the purchase of the house. The Potions Master then went to Knockturn Alley to see Cedric. He only wanted one item from Hermione's old flat. The crib.

"The flat was ransacked. Everything was either taken or broken," Cedric simpered to the tall, scowling wizard.

"What about the crib?" the Potions Master demanded.

"It's still there but in bad shape," the proprietor replied.

"Take me to the flat," Severus said to him.

Cedric shuddered with delight at how commanding the wizard was. If only he were into men. Cedric took the Potions Master to the flat and let him in. Severus' eyes washed over the mess, then he strode into the bedroom.

The crib was overturned, several slats broken and the bedding was gone. The potions bottle mobile lay on the floor beside it. It wasn't damaged however.

With Cedric watching, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the crib.

"Reparo," he said, restoring it.

He then reduced the crib and the mobile and pocketed them.

"Thank you," he said to Cedric and left the flat without another word.

Severus apparated to the newly purchased house, let himself in and placed the crib in the bedroom next to the master bedroom Hermione would occupy. He attached the mobile to it, then with one pale finger, spun it gently…a small smirk on his face.

Then he left to tell Hermione they had to go furniture shopping.

Furniture shopping with Hermione was a great ordeal at first, the witch checking price tags and passing on items Severus knew she wanted. The witch was thrifty, but Severus believed if you bought good quality items they would last, so would be a better investment. Finally after trying to persuade Hermione not to look at the price tags, the wizard went to the manager and asked him to remove the prices from all the items in the store, slipping him a few galleons to close it to the public for an hour or two.

The manager knew a good thing when he saw it, and promptly did as the wizard asked when Hermione went to use the loo. She seemed to have to pee all the time now. When Hermione returned, she found no tags on the furniture.

"How am I supposed to tally everything up?" she complained, craning her neck to locate the manager who was no where to be found.

"You aren't," Severus snarked, "That's my job. Just pick out what you want, Hermione. Good gods. Why does this have to be such an ordeal?"

"I just want to make good buys," Hermione said, once again making the rounds of the store.

Finally, two hours and a very grumpy Severus later, Hermione finished shopping. Severus promptly sat her down in a comfortable armchair to rest while he paid for the items, warning her that if she attempted to come anywhere near the counter while he was completing the transaction, he'd put a binding spell on her.

Her arms folded, Hermione stayed put, scowling at the wizard for not letting her know what he spent, which was a pretty galleon.

Eli was waiting at the house when the furniture arrived and imperiously told the delivery wizards where to put everything.

"Pushy house elf," one wizard said to another as they carried a heavy sofa from one part of the living room to another.

"Yeah, but he has to be satisfied or we won't get paid, Marvin…so lift," the other wizard replied, moving the sofa into the new position.

Finally, Eli contacted Severus and told him the house was ready for occupation. Severus promptly packed Hermione up and took her home.

Severus had not yet seen the house furnished. He opened the door and let Hermione in, the witch's eyes going round. It was beautiful.

"Oh Severus, when did you…who is that?" Hermione suddenly said, frowning and pointing her finger at the corner of the room.

Severus looked, then paled. Damn it…he forgot to tell Eli he had to stay out of sight. The house elf was grinning broadly at Hermione, then walked up to the witch and bowed low, his hand on his heart. Then he straightened.

"I am Eli, Miss. Eli serves the house of Snape," he announced, a pleased expression on his face.

Hermione spun on Severus.

"A house elf, Severus?" she said to him, her hands on her hips and belly protruding.

"Yes, a house elf," Severus snapped back at her, not about to be cowed, "You need help, Hermione. You are due anytime now. I won't have you in this house alone…something…something could happen to the baby."

Hermione stared at Severus then turned to Eli.

"I don't want an elf serving me," she said to the little creature.

"Eli serves the house of Snape," the elf repeated, "And the offspring of Snape."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the elf.

"So that means you will serve me regardless because of my child," she said to him.

Eli grinned and nodded.

Hermione spun on Severus.

"Where'd you find a Slytherin house elf?" she demanded as the wizard smirked at Eli. Both of them had their arms folded.

"Actually, he found me. My application for a house elf was turned down because…well because the proprietor felt I wasn't bringing the elf into a proper situation," he said delicately.

Hermione's mouth turned down.

"She didn't want to give you an elf to serve an unwed mother," she said.

Severus nodded.

"Then Eli followed me out and told me he loved children and that he thought you needed help and he wanted to serve you and our child. He left 'Elves R Us' without consulting Miss Pickles to come here. When I told him you wouldn't accept a house elf, he told me he would serve my child in your womb if he bound himself to me. So you see, all this was his idea," Severus said, pawning the blame off on Eli smoothly.

Hermione looked at Eli, her face softening a bit.

"You wanted to serve us that badly, Eli?" she asked him softly.

"Oh yes, Miss. Eli loses his own family in the bad times. Misses them badly. Eli has much love for a baby, Miss. Much love for a mother and baby, Miss," the elf said earnestly, "I knows how to care for both. Don't be angry, Miss. I is only here to helps, so you is not alone and the master will not worry," he said.

Severus looked at Hermione a bit uncomfortably, not saying anything. Eli had hit the quaffle on the head with his statement. He didn't want Hermione to be alone while he was at Hogwarts.

"What…what do you do, Eli?" she asked the elf.

"Everything. Eli cooks, cleans, washes, shops and knows how to care for mothers and babies. I will takes good care of you when the ankles swells and the back aches," the elf said knowingly, "Will rubs your feets, draws your bath…"

"All right, all right Eli. You're here now…and…and yes, sometimes I do wish I had a little help…so welcome," Hermione said.

Eli did another scary little dance, Hermione looking at him wide-eyed for a moment, then she smiled.

"We is going to be fine, Miss…you, me and the little one," the elf gushed, "I go to make food now."

Eli suddenly winked out.

"Food?" Hermione said.

Severus shrugged.

"He must have gone food shopping," the wizard said.

"But…but I don't eat everything Severus, you know that," Hermione said doubtfully.

Hermione needn't have worried. Since Eli was bound to Severus, he knew what the wizard knew, which meant he knew what kind of foods Hermione liked as well as some very dark secrets. He also understood what had occurred between his master and the witch to bring them to this point. The elf also knew something else.

That Severus Snape loved Hermione Granger, but didn't know it himself.

Yet.

Good house elves always acted in the best interests of their masters, and it wasn't just regulated to physical service. They took care of their emotional well-being as well.

The Miss was good for the master…when he recognized he loved her…she would be even better for him. So helping his master see his love was also on the little elf's agenda. Once he married Hermione, Eli could bind himself to her as well, since she would be of the House of Snape. Then all would be right and good.

Hermione and Severus moved through the house, Hermione exclaiming over how nicely everything was set up. They entered the kitchen and found Eli had made it wonderful and functional, gleaming pots, pans and utensils hanging from hooks in easy reach, spices set neatly in racks and labeled and little stools around the island so they had someplace to sit and eat if they didn't want to use the dining room.

Severus pulled open the cooler and studied the contents.

"I think you have nothing to worry about witch," Severus said, looking at all the fresh vegetables, fruits and sliced meats as well as other items like cheesecake and pickles.

Hermione looked in the cooler and almost squealed. She liked everything Eli had provided. She looked at the elf, who was making ham sandwiches.

"Eli how did you know I liked these foods?" she asked him.

"Eli has many secrets," the elf replied obtusely, smiling at the witch.

"Eli will take good care of the Miss," he said, looking at Severus who looked very, very pleased.

Hermione had her help.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	34. The Time Arrives and Stops

**Chapter 34 The Time Arrives and Stops**

Eli not only served Hermione, he downright pampered her, seeming to know what she needed before she needed it. She even got a sudden urge for vanilla ice cream, and almost before she said it, Eli had a big bowl of it in his hands, accompanied by several pickles arranged decorously around the rim.

He did rub her feet and her back when she ached, seeming to have magic hands that smoothed away her pain within minutes. He would draw her bath, using the jasmine scented spigot and magically kept the water warm for her as she soaked. At first, Hermione didn't feel comfortable being naked in front of the little elf.

"Eli sees many naked witches, Miss. Is nothing new. All is the same," he said to her.

"Thanks for not making me feel special, Eli," Hermione said to him sarcastically as she dropped her towel and let the elf help her into the tub.

"Miss is quite welcome," the elf replied, missing the sarcasm entirely.

After a couple of brawls with Severus that involved hexes and even hair-pulling (on Hermione's part), Hermione won out as to where she would have the baby. At home. Poppy agreed to come and deliver the child. She understood how Hermione felt having her child at Hogwarts. She couldn't count on good care at St. Mungo's because of her situation. The medi-witch assured Severus that Hermione was healthy and would be fine.

The Potions Master still didn't like it but if that was what Hermione wanted, then that's what she would have. Eli moved the crib into the Master bedroom for the time being.

The plan was quite simple. When Hermione went into labor, Eli would wink into Hogwarts (anti-apparition spells didn't work on house elves), notify Severus who would depart for the house, then get Poppy who would follow. Severus would stay with Hermione until the medi-witch arrived.

It all sounded good on parchment.

On Wednesday, Hermione awoke with her back aching. Eli was by her side in an instant. He placed two clawed hands on her belly and focused. He looked at Hermione.

"The baby comes," he said to her with a smile, "Should I go gets the master?"

Hermione sat up, grimacing a bit.

"No Eli, he'll only aggravate me hovering around like a big bat and asking me if I'm all right every five seconds. When my water breaks, you can go get him and Poppy," Hermione said to the elf.

Eli didn't look too pleased about this, but did as Hermione asked.

He fed Hermione only crackers and water as her contractions began to get stronger. At about one in the afternoon, her water broke. Eli cleansed the bed and changed her gown magically. Hermione puffed, counting between her contractions. They were about ten minutes apart now. She had time but not much time.

"Go get them, Eli," Hermione panted, her brow covered with sweat.

"Yes, Miss. The Master will be here shortly," Eli said, winking out.

Hermione fell back and concentrated on breathing. Soon she'd be a mother.

* * *

Hera was watching Hermione intently in the mirror as she went through labor.

"This is a difficult, wonderful time mortal. Don't worry, after you give birth…you will have your husband," the goddess said, smiling, "And it will be a good, solid marriage."

Suddenly, Zeus bellowed for her to come help him find his crown.

"Men," the goddess griped, rising and leaving the throne room.

In the cavern the Fates were gathered around the mirror.

"She's alone!" Clothos cackled.

"Now is the time," Lachesis hissed, taking the eye from Clothos and approaching the loom. Gently, she tugged on Hermione's thread, snapping a few more strands.

Suddenly Hermione screamed as pain poured over her and a powerful urge to push. Oh gods, the baby! The baby was coming now!

"Severus!" Hermione screamed before she bore down.

* * *

Severus had just started his afternoon class when Eli suddenly appeared.

"The baby comes," the elf said to him.

Severus looked at him wild-eyed and turned to the class.

"Dismissed!" he shouted, tearing from the room, Eli following.

"No panic, Master…the Miss is calm and fine. I goes to get Poppy," the elf said, winking out.

No panic? Was the elf crazy? His child was about to be born. Severus barely made it through the door of his study before disapparating.

Eli appeared in the infirmary. He found Poppy's temporary assistant there. She had been hired by Albus to cover for Poppy whenever Hermione's time came.

"I needs Poppy," the house elf said to the assistant, who was changing sheets on the beds.

"She's in the office," the assistant said, plumping pillows with her wand.

Eli hurried to the office.

"The Miss is ready," the elf announced.

Poppy was doing paperwork. She looked up.

"The Miss?" she said, confused for a moment, then she stood up, "Oh, you mean Hermione. How is she?"

Poppy stood up and grabbed her satchel.

"The water is out and the baby coming, but there is time," Eli said, "The master is there."

"Well, we'd better go then," Poppy said, walking briskly out of her office, "Take over Lois."

The assistant nodded and continued making beds.

Poppy couldn't apparate and didn't do "elf travel" so they would have to walk across the grounds and out through the main gate before she could apparate.

But according to the house elf, they had time.

* * *

Severus appeared in the living room and ran, his robes billowing to the bedroom, just in time to see Hermione bearing down, straining, her legs gapped and a big black bubble emerging.

"Hermione!" he gasped as the witch fell back gasping.

"The baby is coming Severus!" she cried, "Help me!"

Severus ran into the bathroom and gathered all the towels he could find and ran back to Hermione who was sitting up again pushing. Not knowing what else to do, the Potions Master held the towel down between her legs.

"The baby's head is showing, Hermione! I'm here…just push! Push it out!" he directed her, the towel held at the ready.

Hermione bore down again, screeching with effort and the baby's entire head popped out. Severus grasped the child with the towel.

"One more push, Hermione! One more, witch!" he gasped.

Hermione pushed and Severus pulled, freeing the baby, which lay limply in the towel, still attached by the cord. It was a girl.

Severus turned his child over and awkwardly patted its bottom to clear her passageway. There was a little cough, then a weak cry as the baby began to squirm.

Severus smiled and began to clean the baby off.

"It's a girl, Hermione. She's…she's beautiful," the wizard said, his voice breaking with emotion as he held his firstborn. He pulled out his wand and severed the umbilical cord, cauterizing it in the process.

"Hello, Cassia," he said to the child, changing the towel, "Welcome to the world, Princess."

He looked at Hermione, who was gazing at him with soft eyes.

"Let me see her, Severus," she said weakly.

"Yes…yes of course," Severus said, about to approach Hermione when she suddenly paled, her eyes going wide.

Severus heard a gush and looked down to see blood pouring from between Hermione's legs, turning the sheets red.

"No!" the wizard cried running and putting Cassia in the crib and returning to Hermione, using his wand to cast a clotting spell on her, one he used when in service to the Dark Lord.

It didn't work.

"No! No!" the wizard cried desperately, grabbing towels and pressing them between Hermione's legs in an attempt to stop the bleeding…they were soaked and Hermione was ashen, her breathing barely perceptible.

'NO! HERMIONE YOU CAN'T DIE!" Severus roared at her, frantically mopping up the blood, his hands and sleeves covered in it.

Hermione didn't respond.

"Oh gods! OH GODS! Help me! Somebody help me!" the anguished voice of the Potions Master screamed.  
He had never in his life cried out for help until this moment.

Throughout Olympus, all the gods stopped what they were doing as they were called upon by some anguished mortal. Even Eris in her underground cave heard the cries, as did Hera and Zeus.

Hera recognized Severus' voice ringing through the Halls and immediately ran to the throne room to see the wizard crying and frantically trying to stop Hermione's hemorrhage. Zeus entered just in time to see Hera transform into a streak of light and flash through Olympus, bursting through the door of the Fate's domain, reforming and casting a timeless spell on the Loom of Life, stopping time in the mortal realm.

Severus, Hermione, Poppy and Eli as well as the rest of the world of humans stopped.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hera screamed at the Fates. She looked at the loom and saw darkness surrounding a thread hanging by a single strand.

"We are doing nothing, Hera. The witch's thread weakened. It is truly fate in operation here," Atropos said victoriously, "You must not interfere!"

"You did this! I know you did!" Hera screamed at them.

"Release the loom, Hera," Zeus thundered behind her, "I forbid anyone god or goddess to interfere with the lives of these mortals, and that includes you, wife!"

Hera looked at him wild-eyed.

"Zeus, Zeus please my husband. Your daughters had a hand in this…I know it," the Queen pleaded, "There was so much happiness to be had here. The mortal Snape deserves some happiness, some redemption. You know we can no longer bring mortals back from the dead, my King. If the witch dies, it will be permanent."

"I'm sorry, Hera. I have given my decree concerning these mortals. No interference," the god said, "It will take more than pleas to change my decree."

Aphrodite and Eros stood behind Zeus, both of their eyes sad. They had never wanted this ending, neither of them.

Eros stepped forward.

"Zeus," he began, "Please…won't you…"

"BE SILENT!" Zeus thundered, blasting Eros out of the door with a lightning bolt. Aphrodite ran to her unconscious son's side, glaring at Zeus.

"I am the King of the Gods here. I will not be questioned! Now Hera…release the Loom and let nature do what it will," Zeus said to his wife, his face black with rage.

They all wanted to try him.

Hera blinked back tears as she looked at her husband. The Fates smiled evilly.

It appeared their plot had worked.

They would be avenged.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and Eris appeared in their midst, startling everyone. Zeus recovered first.

"Eris! What are you doing here? You cannot enter Olympus unless…unless someone has invited you," he said faltering, "In which case, consider yourself uninvited and go!"

Eris had used one of her twelve invitations granted by Eros. She had a plan how to fix this. Normally, she would appreciate all the strife and mayhem, but this...this was unfair. She knew those three old crones had something to do with Hermione's state. Besides, they were stepping all over her toes. Strife and Discord were Eris' calling card.

The King of the Gods scowled down at Eris, who looked into the mirror at the fear and pain on the face of Severus Snape. They had all led him to this moment.

Then the goddess took on a cunning look.

"I came here to help you, my King," the goddess said, "With an ongoing problem that I believe I can find the solution for…"

Eris flicked her finger at the god's loins subtly.

"But...if you're not interested...I'll just go then," she said, twining her arms up into the air dramatically as if preparing to leave Olympus.

Zeus saw the finger flick and immediately all thoughts of Severus and Hermione went out of his head. Did Eris have a way for him to get his nature back?

"Wait...a solution, Eris?" the god asked her.

Eris smiled at him naughtily.  
"Yes, a solution, my King. Just step over here into my office and I'll tell you what it is," the goddess said, ambling away from the others.

Zeus followed and leaned down as Eris whispered into his ear, stopping to look at Hera for a moment, then whispered a bit more and stopped again to look at the Fates, then whispered just a little more…

Zeus eyes narrowed and widened as the goddess whispered to him, then a smile started and broadened so wide the entire cavern was lit up for a moment.

"Yes! Yes!" he said, straightening and striding over to Hera.

"My wife. I have decided to be magnanimous. If you will grant my request, I will order Lachesis to repair the thread before it breaks," the god said, "It all depends upon you, Hera. Remove the Impotence curse if you would have your mortals' happiness."

"NOOOO!" the Fates cried out in unison.

"Be silent!" Zeus hissed at them. They shut up but milled about anxiously, passing the eye back and forth so they could see what was happening.

Hera blinked at Zeus, then at Eris who met her gaze directly.

"If there was ever a time to be unselfish, Hera, this is it. Show compassion. You don't fuck the randy old bastard anyway," Eris thought.

Hera considered, looking at the mirror and the frozen anguished wizard. Would she willingly deal with Zeus' infidelity to save his witch from the Fates and grant him a happy life? Did success mean that much to her? They were only mortals after all. They'd be dust in one hundred years.

What is your decision, my Queen?" Zeus asked her, his eyes hopeful.

Hera looked at Zeus again, frowned, then gave her answer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	35. Hera's Decision

**Chapter 35 Hera's Decision  
**

Suddenly Eli stiffened as he and Poppy hurried across the landscape. His eyes wide, Eli spun on the medi-witch.

"We musts hurry! The Miss is very, very bad!" the elf said to Poppy, his ears flattening, "You must takes my hand and go!"

Poppy said, "What do you mean she is very bad, Eli? You just told me she was fine. I don't do elf travel…it is too disturbing."

"No, you musts go now! No time for apparate, Poppy! The Miss…the Miss is dying!" Eli cried, trying to grab Poppy's hand.

Poppy had directed Eli to call her by her nickname, sick to death of "Miss Medi-witch" but now the elf's use of it seemed almost insolent. She wasn't used to "take-charge" house elves." And she didn't like the way they winked in and out. It was…unnatural. Her fear of it was almost like a muggle fear of heights.

"We're almost at the gate, Eli," Poppy said, pulling her hand out of the way and hurrying toward the main gates, "I will not transport that way!"

Eli looked after her, tempted to grab the medi-witch around the legs and wink out with her anyway, but that would be too disobedient. He was still a house elf and had to respect the wishes of humans.

"Holds on, Master…holds on!" the elf thought, trotting after then ahead of the medi-witch.

Then time froze.

* * *

All of the gods present stared at Hera in anticipation of her answer. Hera was not known for her mercy. Her husband was in fact asking her to let him return to his philandering ways of fucking mortal women and minor goddesses alike.

Hera frowned at him as Zeus folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

The Fates also waited, hoping their stepmother would stay true to form and be selfish.

Eros began to rouse, his mother Aphrodite cradling his head. He blinked up at her.

"That was very foolish to challenge Zeus, Eros," his mother said to him softly.

"Did he let the mortal die, mother?" the god of love asked her as he struggled to sit up. He ached from the bottom of his feet to the tip of his wings.

"Not yet. He has given Hera a choice. Release him from her spell or the release the Loom and let nature take its course," Aphrodite said, looking toward the god and goddess.

Eros groaned.

"She's wormfood, mother. Hera will never do that. She hates when Zeus sleeps around," he said despairingly, "We should have never interfered with those mortals."

"We're not infallible, Eros," Aphrodite said, her eyes growing a bit wet.

The goddess really had been trying to bring something good into Severus' life. He was a brave mortal and despite what Ares said, she believed Love would have completed him. She didn't know she would set such tragedy in motion.

Hera looked at her husband and her eyes narrowed slyly.

Zeus saw the slyness and frowned at her.

"I'm telling you right now, wife. If you decide to remove the curse, you will never cast it upon me again. So if that is what you are thinking, think again," the god thundered at her.

Eris' face fell. Damn it. Zeus wasn't as clueless as she believed.

Hera once again looked at the mirror, at the panic on the mortal's face, the wetness on his cheeks. She knew Severus Snape had never called for the gods' or anyone else's assistance his entire life. Even when he was being tortured to the point of death, he never cried out. Only love and dedication to the witch would make him go outside himself, would make him plead. She wanted to make Severus a responsible, caring husband. He might not be married to the witch, but it was clear to see that he had responded to her proddings and the proddings of his own heart and conscience.

The Potions Master had shown through his action that he was worthy of happiness and warred with his own soul concerning Hermione, his humanity winning out. Would she let him come to the brink then leave him to fall alone back into the darkness he emerged from?

Severus Snape was just one mortal. There was a time when an entire world of mortals brought her tribute and worship. This one didn't even know she existed or that he was under her influence. Was his happiness worth releasing Zeus? She would get nothing out of this. Nothing at all. If she didn't release Zeus, she could maintain control over their marriage bed.

Still, she and Zeus had not engaged in millennia, and not just because of the Impotency spell. The god had left her bed long ago and to be honest…she didn't miss him. The pain he caused her with his dalliances had turned her heart cold. It was only vengeance that made her keep him under tight rein.

But here, here she had a chance to give that sanctity to someone else, someone who would most likely honor it all his days. Severus Snape could be the husband to Hermione that Zeus was not. It would be a victory of sorts and the Queen of Gods would be fulfilling the role given her, that of the Patroness of Marriage.

Would she turn her back on her calling because of her vengeance against Zeus?

She blinked up at him.

"I release you, Zeus. You are free," the goddess said, fire issuing from her palms and wrapping around his loins and hips.

"NOOOOO!" the Fates cried, pulling at their hair and shuffling about in agony.

Hera had given in.

The fire dissipated, and Zeus looked down at his loins.

"Aphrodite, get in here," he ordered.

Frowning, Aphrodite rose from Eros' side and walked into the cavern of the Fates and stood before Zeus, anger in her blue eyes.

"Yes, my King?" she said insolently.

"Don't take that tone with me, Aphrodite…or it's you that will be blasted next. Now…flash me," Zeus demanded.

"What?" Aphrodite squeaked, looking over at Hera, who was frowning blackly at her.

"Flash me. I want to make sure I am in working order before I follow through on my part of this agreement," Zeus said darkly.

Aphrodite looked over at Hera again.

The Queen's face became resigned.

"Oh, just do it Aphrodite," she said, waving her hand at the goddess and turning away so she wouldn't see.

Aphrodite faced Zeus and pulled down the front of her toga, showing her firm and heavenly breasts. Zeus stared at them lasciviously, then smiled.

"Ah yes! Yes!" the god said as Aphrodite covered her assets again, feeling quite dirty…which was a rarity for the goddess, who was a natural exhibitionist.

Still smiling, Zeus turned to his keening daughters.

"Lachesis, mend the thread," he said to the goddess.

"But…but father…" the goddess protested.

Thunder rumbled.

"Do you want a dose of what I gave Eros?" Zeus asked her, his hand flexing.

"No…no I don't," Lachesis said, her ancient voice quavering.

"Get to weaving then," Zeus hissed.

"Remove the spell, Hera," Clotho said to the Queen.

"Oh no you don't!" Eris cried, "Don't do it, my Queen. The mortal could die. She can fix it without time passing."

Hera scowled at Clotho, who shrugged. It had been worth a try.

"Fix it!" Hera hissed at Lachesis, her eyes beginning to glow with fury.

A furious Hera was a very dangerous Hera.

The old crone walked up to the Loom, and focused on the blackened thread, then transformed into a spider and scuttled up several strands. She lowered her abdomen to the shredded end of the thread and shifting her body, let out a single liquid strand and connected it to the lower thread, creating a bridge and more support. She swung her body back and forth, creating more thread and more until the thread was repaired. It turned a grayish color, but not completely white. She climbed back down.

Eris had to really fight to keep from stepping on the goddess.

Lachesis turned back to crone form sullenly.

"It is done, my King," she said to Zeus, who frowned at the three of them.

"I know you three disobeyed me in some manner. You are fortunate that Fate is too fickle to view so I cannot see with certainty what was done here. I see the witch is not yet out of danger…whether or not she recovers is still up in the air, but I want no more meddling from you three, and if she recovers fully I expect her to have a long life. Her and the mortal Snape. Do you understand me?" the god said to his daughters.

Behind Zeus, Eris stuck her tongue out at the goddesses, but only Lachesis saw her, since she had the eye. The crone scowled at her.

"Yes, my King," the Fates intoned.

Zeus had spoken directly. If they fucked up again, his wrath would be great. No mortal was worth expulsion from Olympus.

"Good, we are done here," Zeus said, "Now I must go test my…goods."

Hera dropped her head as her husband strode toward the door. Zeus stopped and looked back at her.

"Hera, attend me!" he ordered, holding out his hand to his wife.

Hera looked up at him, surprised.

Zeus looked at her, his scowl softening.

"Even the King of the Gods can learn a lesson, my wife. Come with me if you would have your husband back," he said softly.

Hera slowly walked forward and took Zeus' hand.

The King looked down on Hera, and his eyes went hard and hot.

"Besides, I owe you, goddess" he growled, striding through the door and yanking Hera along behind him.

"Well, they'll be out of circulation for a while," Eris said, looking after the god and goddess.

Out of view, Hera suddenly let out a loud squeal then giggled.

"Yep, a good while," Eris reiterated, then looked over at Eros.

"Good to see you have a backbone, lover boy," she said to the god, smiling at him as he rubbed his back and moved stiffly, "That was pretty brave."

"And pretty painful," he added.

"All of you get out of our cavern!" the Fates screeched bad-naturedly.

They already had lost out on getting their revenge…they weren't going to listen to everyone chitchatting about the happy ending.

"Fine, fine. We're going you old birds," Eris snapped at them, latching on to Eros arm, "but I tell you three…this isn't over. Trust me."

With that, Eris disappeared with Eros…intending to tend the god's wounds…then the god himself.

Aphrodite looked at the Fates with narrowed eyes.

"You three bitches really tried to pull one over on Zeus. I hope Eris pulverizes that eye this time," she spat at them, then spun and stormed out of the cavern.

Lachesis fixed the shattered door then turned to her sisters.

"Eris never makes idle threats. We're going to have to watch for her," she said to her sisters.

"Yes, but she still has to be invited in. Even though she helped Dad, he's still not going to give her the run of Olympus," Atropos said, "As long as we stay here, we ought to be fine. Let's get back to the cauldron."

"But the Loom…it's still frozen," Clotho said.

A passionate female shriek sounded throughout the Halls of Olympus, then the magic around the loom dropped, threads beginning to writhe and move again.

"Dad just took care of that," Lachesis said frowning as Hera's magic fell.

Evidently Zeus was doing a little time-stopping of his own.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	36. The Miracle

**Chapter 36 The Miracle**

Severus frantically held the towel against Hermione, his heart sinking as he looked at the witch. He never imagined this would happen. She was so healthy and doing so well. Poppy even said she would be fine. Oh gods, she couldn't die.

In the crib, Cassia was silent as if the baby knew not to draw attention to herself now. As if she knew quiet was good now.

Severus had ceased shouting. It would do no good…there was no one on earth who could help him.

Good thing there was the heavens.

He pulled the towel away, afraid of the gush that would greet him…but…but the bleeding had stopped. Severus stared down at the miracle for only a moment, then fell forward, pressing his ear against Hermione's chest.

Yes…there was a faint heartbeat.

The Potions Master ran into the bathroom, his bloody hands leaving prints on the vanity and mirror as he pulled open the medicinal potions cabinet. He took out several bottles of blood replenisher and returned to Hermione, leaving the cabinet open. He quickly uncorked the bottles, setting them on the night stand, then carefully lifted Hermione's upper half and slipped into the bed, resting her against him and pulling her mouth open.

The witch's head flopped lifelessly, but the wizard was determined. He poured a bit of potion into her mouth, then stroked her throat.

"Swallow, Hermione…come on witch," he hissed.

He felt her throat muscles work reflexively. The potion went down.

"Yes…yes good," he said, feeding her a bit more.

Hermione felt cold in his arms. She was probably in shock from the blood loss. He gathered the bloody covers around her and continued to administer the blood replenisher, calming a bit as her paleness lifted.

There was the crack of apparition and Poppy hurried into the room, her eyes wide as she saw the blood covered sheets and wizard. Severus had inadvertently wiped his face with his hand, and Hermione's blood was smeared on his face. He looked as if he had murdered someone.

"Oh my gods, Severus…what happened?" the medi-witch cried, pulling out her wand and waving it over Hermione.

Severus was once again his disciplined controlled self. To look at him, no one would know how he had lost it.

"She hemorrhaged after giving birth," he said, still administering potion to the witch, "I managed to stop the flow and am giving her blood replenisher."

Poppy frowned. Stopped the flow? Usually a post-partum hemorrhage could only be stopped if a quick hysterectomy was performed. Yet, she didn't question it. Miracles happened every day. Whatever happened, it was a good thing. Poppy frowned slightly as the wand tip glowed dimly.

"She isn't in good shape, Severus. She's in shock. We have to get her back to Hogwarts," the medi-witch said, "She's lost so much blood, I'm not sure the replenishing potion will be enough."

"It will be enough, Poppy. Hermione is a fighter," the wizard said, sounding brave although inside he feared the medi-witch was right.

Eli climbed into the crib and picked up Cassia, who began to squall. Poppy looked over at the elf and retrieved a tiny bottle of formula from her bag. New mothers didn't always have milk ready for their infants. Hermione hadn't started lactating yet, so the medi-witch brought several backup bottles. She removed the stasis spell and walked over to the crib.

"Feed her, Eli," the medi-witch said to the elf as Severus gave Hermione the last of the potion. Her color was better, but the witch didn't stir.

Eli took the bottle and after a couple of frustrated false starts, the baby began to feed.

Poppy looked at Severus who was holding Hermione and staring into her face, his dark eyes sober.

"We've got to get her to Hogwarts. We can help her better there," Poppy said to the wizard again.

"Yes," Severus said as if starting from a dream, then picking Hermione up gently, still wrapped in the bloody blankets, "I will take her directly to the infirmary. Eli, bring my daughter after she is fed."

With that, Severus disapparated.

* * *

Yvette, Poppy's assistant, let out a little scream as thunder cracked and a blood-covered, pale wizard carrying what seemed to be a women's bloody corpse suddenly appeared in the middle of the infirmary.

"Stop screaming and help me," Severus snapped at her as he strode to the back of the ward, slipped through a heavy black privacy curtain and placed Hermione in a cot. He immediately removed the bloody blankets and nightgown as Yvette stood by wide-eyed.

"What happened to her?" the assistant asked him as he pulled out his wand and scourgified the blood off the naked witch.

"Bring me a gown and blankets," Severus ordered Yvette, not answering her question.

The assistant disappeared and reappeared quickly handing Severus first a heavy cotton nightgown, watching as he dressed Hermione. Then she handed him the blankets and the wizard tucked them around the unconscious witch. He then turned to the assistant.

"Check her vitals," he said.

Yvette drew out her wand and ran it over Hermione. Her vitality was very weak.

"Bring me blood replenishing potion," Severus said to her.

Yvette stalled.

"I'm acting medi-witch here," she said in an attempt to reclaim the infirmary. She didn't know who the hell this wizard thought he was.

"BRING ME THE GODS DAMNED POTION!" Severus roared at her, Yvette stumbling back and almost falling because of his vehemence.

"All right," she stammered and left to get the potions.

Severus brushed back Hermione's hair.

"You have to wake up, Hermione. Wake up and see your daughter," he said to her softly, "Wake up and see…me. Don't leave us, witch."

The wizard swallowed as she remained unresponsive.

"Come back to me, Hermione. I'll do right by you…I swear I will," he said hoarsely, "You will not live out your life in shame. My daughter will not be considered a bastard. Both of you shall have my name and my protection. Just survive, witch. That's all you have to do."

Magic swirled around the wizard as the Oath took.

Yvette appeared with several bottles of potion, which the wizard took from her.

"Now I need a crib," the wizard said, busily removing the corks from the bottles and setting them on the small cabinet next to the bed and carefully lifting Hermione so he could once again feed her the replenisher.

"A crib? Why?" Yvette asked.

Severus scowled, though he didn't take his eyes off of Hermione.

"For our child. Poppy is bringing her here," he said evenly.

"I don't know if we have a crib," Yvette replied.

"Look, damn it!" Severus snapped at her.

Why did Poppy have such an idiot for an assistant?

Yvette left to see if she could locate a crib.

What a snarky bastard.

* * *

Poppy soon arrived with Eli and Cassia. Yvette had located a crib and Eli got the baby situated as Poppy treated Hermione. The medi-witch put on a pair of glasses specifically made for healers. They could see through flesh.

She pulled Hermione's gown up and eyed her uterus. There were torn pieces of the placenta inside the witch as well as several large clots of blood. Using her wand carefully, Poppy removed the pieces one by one, then sterilized the unconscious witch's womb and cast a weak healing spell on the area.

Still coated in Hermione's blood, Severus sat by, quietly watching Poppy work on the witch. Poppy pulled her gown back down and tucked the covers back around Hermione securely.

"Now we have to wait, Severus," the medi-witch said to him softly, looking at the crusted blood on the wizard's face, hands and robes, "Perhaps it would be best for you to go to your rooms and clean up. We will take care of Hermione and the baby while you're gone.

"No," Severus said firmly, his eyes on Hermione, "I want to be here when she wakes."

"But Severus…you're covered in blood," Poppy said to him.

The Potions Master pulled out his wand and wordlessly scourgified himself. There were still a few brownish stains on his pale skin where the blood had colored his flesh.

Poppy shook her head.

"I'll have some food sent up for you," she said to the wizard.

"I'm not hungry," Severus replied, his black eyes still locked to the shallowly breathing witch, "Just leave me bottles and nappies for Cassia."

Poppy looked at the wizard, then shook her head slightly.

"What about your classes, Severus," she asked him softly.

"Classes?" the wizard said hollowly, "Yes. They will be postponed until further notice."

If Albus didn't like it, he could find a substitute. Anyone but Professor Binns. He left ectoplasm all over the classroom and it was hell to get off of his swivel chair.

Poppy looked at Severus. This was so unlike him to cancel classes. He had never done it, even when wracked with pain from the Cruciatus curse or suffering from Voldemort's tortures. He'd have her patch him up and conduct his class from behind his desk, glamouring himself from time to time when the shudders hit him so the students wouldn't know how he suffered.

She looked at Hermione, who lay unmoving and back at the wizard.

It seemed the witch was more important to the Potions Master than he was letting on. But his actions were speaking louder than his words.

"I'll bring you a blanket," she said, exiting the room.

Eli sat at the far end of Cassia's crib, his green eyes focused on the master. He was grieving and afraid he would lose the Miss. Eli prayed he didn't. The elf could feel the despair inside Severus, trying to rise to the top. If it did, he would become darker than he was now.

Cassia, who had been sleeping, mewled and began to stir. Eli went to pick the baby up.

"No, Eli. I will see to my daughter," Severus said, rising and walking over to the crib.

Poppy appeared, carrying formula, nappies and a blanket for Severus. She saw the wizard bent over the crib. He peeled the covers back and checked the baby. She was wet.

He turned to Poppy and held out his hand.

"The baby is wet," he said shortly.

She handed him a nappie.

"I need soap and water," the wizard said. He could have scourgified the baby, but felt it best to wash her clean. Cassia was so young to have magic used on her.

"I gets it, master," Eli said, winking out.

He was back in a moment with a little basin of warm water, a bar of pure soap, a soft cloth and towel. He handed them to Severus, who set the items down in the crib. Then he carefully removed the tiny shirt and nappie from his daughter

Eli and Poppy watched as the Potions Master carefully bathed his daughter, starting with her face, using no soap. He washed her neck tenderly, being sure to get inside the little folds, then he put a little soap on the cloth, bathing her arms, legs, feet and back before tending to her bottom. He carefully patted her dry, pinned on the nappie and put a clean shirt on the child.

Cassia was very good about being bathed by her father, only squalling a little bit. Severus then wrapped her in a blanket and picked up a bottle of formula as Eli took away the bathing items. The wizard sat down in the chair again, close to Hermione and began to feed his daughter, his eyes soft as he looked down at her.

Poppy blinked back tears at the wizard's silent care giving to his child. Who would have thought Severus Snape would willingly care for a child and do it so well?

Eli returned and stood at his master's side, proud that he was such a good father.

* * *

**Click here for Streaming Interactive Music:**

theburningpen . com SLASH circumstance SLASH teoth . m3u

No spaces and put slashes in to replace the word SLASH.  


In the darkened infirmary, Severus sat beside Hermione, holding her cool hand, not taking his eyes from her. She still hadn't stirred and he knew this wasn't good.

"Come around," he breathed, willing those bright amber eyes to open and see him, "We need you. I...need you."

Severus realized the importance of admitting this as he looked down at the witch. He had never needed anyone his entire life. But Hermione had worked her way under his skin and into his heart. She had never demanded anything of him, not even his love. She only gave and gave, accepting him as he was, loving him despite everything he had done to her.

The wizard couldn't help but think he was the cause of what happened this afternoon…that Hermione's hemorrhage was the result of internalizing her stress, her pain until it burst from her at her weakest moment. If she died…it would be his fault.

He should have married her immediately, instead of balking…not wanting to be trapped. The witch wasn't trapping him, she was freeing him…freeing him to live a life he believed only others could enjoy, not a man as immersed in darkness as he was. He looked toward the crib where Cassia was sleeping peacefully, Eli curled at the bottom of the crib, also asleep.

He had it all now, if he would just take it…if Hermione would just survive and give him another chance. She had to wake up…she had to wake up so he could make his confession…

So he could tell her he loved her.

Love. What a frightening word…one that until now was not part of his working vocabulary. Severus' mouth worked as he attempted to say, "I love you, Hermione" out loud.

He was unsuccessful. Well, he'd have to work on it. Maybe he could write it down on a piece of parchment and hand it to Hermione with a ring.

"Here," he'd say.

The Potions Master shook his head. Witches wanted to hear those words…not read them. His belly tightened at the thought of saying those words to the witch. They were so…emasculating. He had scorned others for the use of those words for ages…now it was his turn. He had said he would never fall in love.

Well it seemed time and Hermione Granger had made him into a liar.

If only she would wake tonight, now…he might not be able to say the words, but he could hold her and kiss her and tell her how relieved he was she'd awakened. He could do that. Maybe she'd know he loved her and he wouldn't have to say it. Ever.

Severus snorted.

Even if he hadn't been in love before, Severus knew Hermione wouldn't go for that…particularly since the last time he fucked her he said, "Give me the words, Hermione" when he wanted to hear her say "I love you."

The witch was definitely going to turn that around on him.

If she woke up.

She had to wake up.

Fear was an unfamiliar emotion to the wizard. Apprehension was something he was more familiar with. But he was afraid deep down inside, no matter how cool his outward demeanor was. He knew it because of the way he fell apart at their home. He was glad no one was there to witness his panic or the tears he cried.

But he recovered well, didn't he? He wasn't any less a man because he cried over the possibility of losing Hermione. He was insane with worry. That's it. He had gone temporarily insane and lost his mind. Imagine him calling on the gods. Ridiculous. Gods didn't exist.

But in times of trouble, men would turn to whatever faint hope existed in an attempt to thwart fate. Severus was no different and now he knew it.

But she had survived. The bleeding stopped and she was still breathing.

Merlin, she had to continue to breathe. He didn't know what he'd do if Hermione died. It was as if the entire world hinged on her next breath and the one that followed. All his life he had lived in darkness. Hermione had given him a glimpse of light…now he was ready to step out into the sun…but it had to be with her. Hermione was the way out.

Severus didn't realize before now he'd had light in his life. Now, with Hermione near death, there was only love in the dark.

If she left him, that darkness would close over his heart for good.

There was Cassia. He would care for her but she would always be a reminder of the love he lost. The love freely offered him that he didn't have the sense to gather into his heart.

"Wake up, witch," the Potions Master breathed at Hermione, his hand tightening around hers.

"You must wake up."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	37. The Outcome

**Chapter 37 The Outcome**

For the next day and a half, Severus only left Hermione's side to use the loo. He barely slept, afraid he would miss any signs of her return. He took care of Cassia, who required small feedings every two hours, but Eli was right there. His master wasn't in good shape and the elf worried he might drop the baby, or stick her with a pin when changing her because of his tiredness. But the Potion Master functioned. He had stayed up for days before.

"Severus, you must eat something," Poppy said, holding out a bowl of her infamous gruel.

The medi-witch's gruel was legendary for its horrible flavor, but it was very nutritious.

Severus, his chin covered in stubble and his skin having an unwashed look, eyed the medi-witch before saying if he did want to eat, which he didn't, he certainly wouldn't willingly swallow down "that swill." He'd had it forced on him enough when he was helpless from Voldemort's tortures.

At night, the Potions Master continuously talked to Hermione, telling her to wake up and that she was needed. He didn't say he loved her however. Instead, he said she had responsibilities to meet, and even once said he didn't intend on changing nappies alone for the next three years. His voice caught when he told her this however. He couldn't hide his emotion, though he made a grand effort.

The next day, Severus was changing Cassia in her crib, and had just pinned her nappie on when he heard his name called. The wizard spun so quickly, he stumbled.

Hermione was laying in the cot, looking at him, a bewildered look on her face.

"How did I get here?" she said weakly.

Severus blinked at her as if she were a ghost for a moment, then bellowed for Poppy…rushing over to the witch's bedside and staring down at her, fighting the urge to fling himself on her and kiss her soundly.

"It's about time you woke up witch," he said to her gruffly, though his dark eyes couldn't quite reflect the sternness he was trying to portray as Poppy rushed in.

She looked at the witch.

"Oh, thank the gods!" the medi-witch gushed, pulling out her wand and stepping between Hermione and Severus and checking the witch's vitals. Then she left and retrieved the healer's glasses. When Poppy returned, she pulled the blankets away from Hermione's body and lifted her nightgown. She examined Hermione's womb carefully. It was healed.

Poppy smiled broadly.

"We can expect a full recovery," she said, lowering Hermione's gown and running her hand over the witch's cheek, "You had us scared to death for a while there, Hermione. Severus hasn't left your side the entire time."

The Potions Master scowled at Poppy blackly. Hermione didn't have to know that.

"I did leave several times," he groused.

"To use the loo. You haven't even showered," Poppy snapped back at him, "Or eaten."

Severus fell silent.

"The baby…is the baby all right?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of fear.

"Yes. Cassia is fine," Severus said, walking back over to the crib and pulling on Cassia's tiny undershirt before carrying Hermione's child back and holding her so the new mother could see her infant.

Hermione reached for the baby, but Severus held her out of reach.

"I don't know if you're strong enough, Hermione," he said.

"Give me the baby, Severus," Hermione said. She was weak, but the baby could rest on her chest. Her eyes narrowed.

Severus hesitated, then carefully placed the baby in Hermione's arms, hovering over her as she studied Cassia, a broad smile on her face.

"She has black hair," the witch said softly as the baby squirmed, making little noises.

The baby looked up at her, the child's forehead wrinkled like a little old woman's.

Hermione laughed.

"I can't tell what color her eyes are yet," Hermione said, "But her nose looks all right."

Severus frowned at Hermione as she counted the baby's fingers and toes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled at her as Poppy hid her smile behind her hand.

Eli was grinning broadly from the crib. The Miss was back. Everything was good again. Now, if only the master would stop pretending he wasn't overjoyed and tell her that he loved her.

Severus noticed that the front of Hermione's nightgown was becoming wet.

"I think you've sprung a leak," the wizard said.

Hermione was lactating. Holding her baby had triggered her body's nursing instinct. Her boobies overflowed.

"Help me sit up," she said to Severus, who looked at Poppy.

The medi-witch nodded.

"I'll go get some more pillows," Poppy said as Severus carefully helped Hermione into a sitting position and held her there until Poppy returned with the pillows, piling them behind the witch.

"Take the baby, Severus," Hermione said to the wizard, passing Cassia to him.

Severus held his daughter and watched as Hermione slipped one arm out of her nightgown and lowered it, her milk-swollen breast in full view.

The Potions Master's tongue almost lolled out of his mouth. It was so…round and large, the areola broadened and brownish, milk leaking from the nipple.

He made a noise in the back of his throat he hoped no one heard.

Eli grinned at him. The master liked what he saw.

Hermione held her arms out to the wizard, who stared at her exposed breast, completely oblivious to anything else.

Hermione smirked and cleared her throat. Severus' eyes shifted to her face.

"Um…the baby, Severus. I'd like to nurse her…if you don't mind," the witch said.

"Oh…oh yes. Here," the wizard said, handing Cassia to Hermione.

It took some time to get the baby to take Hermione's nipple, both baby and mother were quite frustrated before they finally came to an understanding. Hermione gasped when Cassia began to drink.

"Oh gods, that…that hurts," Hermione hissed.

"Does it?" Severus asked in a strained voice.

He had watched the battle between mother and child with interest, mostly the mother though. Gods, Hermione's breasts were huge, overflowing with milk.

Severus idly wondered what breast milk tasted like.

"Sweet, master. Very, very sweet," Eli said in a low voice, standing next to Severus' knee.

"What's sweet?" Severus asked, staring down at the elf.

"The Miss' milk. Is very sweet. My old master sometimes drank the milk. Much giggles from the Miss," Eli said with a smile, "Good in-outie too."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the little elf.

"In-outie?" the Potions Master said.

Eli kindly demonstrated what in-outie was, making an "o" with one scaly thumb and forefinger, then thrusting through it rapidly with the forefinger of his other hand.

"In-outie," the elf reiterated.

"Oh," Severus said shortly, looking at the elf with some amazement.

Eli was something else.

Suddenly Hermione wrinkled her nose and looked at Severus.

"Severus, you reek," she said, "You need to go shower. You smell like a mountain troll."

Her eyes swept over his stubbly chin.

"You need to shave too," she added.

Why…the bossy little minx.

His brows drawn together, Severus wanted to say the reason he reeked was because he had just spent the past two days at her bedside, coaxing her back to life and she should be glad of it, but he bit the retort back as he looked at Hermione nursing his child, alive and well.

She was back.

"I was going," he snapped at her, "I just wanted to make sure Cassia wouldn't starve trying to latch on to those huge…melons."

Hermione gave him a naughty little grin.

"You mean the melons you couldn't take your eyes off of?" she asked him sweetly.

Severus snorted.

"I'll be back, witch" he snarked, not answering her question.

He turned with a billow of robes and an unpleasant rush of scent, then strode out of the privacy area, pushing the black curtain aside angrily.

"Phew!" Hermione said, and looked down at Cassia, who was nursing blissfully.

"That's your father, Cassia. He normally smells much better," she said to the baby, who squirmed a little.

Hermione smiled down at her.

It didn't matter what anyone thought…her child was beautiful and welcome in the world.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	38. Hermione Goes Home

**Chapter 38 Hermione Goes Home  
**

Severus fragrantly made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, passing students and leaving a funk that nearly made them gag.

"I always knew the Potions Master was a stinker, but daaaaamn," one student said, clasping her hand over her nose and mouth as he billowed by.

Albus was in the Main Hall and hailed Severus as he walked down the main stairwell.

"Hello, Severus. How is Hermione?" the Headmaster asked.

"She's recovering, Headmaster," Severus said, irritated at being stopped. He could smell his own rankness now and really wanted a shower. Sure, he could have scourgified himself but he would still feel dirty. Only soap and water would help.

"That's wonderful," Albus said, smiling broadly.

Then he caught a whiff of the Potions Master and his smile faded.

"Er…carry on," the wizard said, hurrying off.

Severus smirked.

Body odor was good for something after all. Maybe he should stench himself up a bit whenever Albus called him for one of his boring meetings. He bet they'd be shortened considerably.

The wizard continued to the dungeons, his Slytherins greeting him, their faces stoic as he passed. They knew better than to comment, even to each other. Someone might go back to the Professor and tell in an effort to garner a bit of the snarky Head of House's favor.

Severus let himself into his office, then his study. He strode into the bedroom, pulled out his wand and divestoed his clothing and headed straight for the shower. He mixed the water, picked up a bar of sandalwood-scented soap and began bathing, washing his hair and body. As he scrubbed, his mind turned to Hermione.

Gods, it was so good to hear her voice, to see those eyes looking at him and those arms holding their child. The emotion that washed over the wizard was still unfamiliar and slightly fear-tinged. He had taken an oath to straighten out her life and the life of her child. There was only one way to do that.

Marry her.

To make an unbreakable commitment that would bind the witch to him until the end of his days. Yes, he wanted her…he knew that now. Her and Cassia. They were his family. He was loved.

Loved.

Something the Potions Master ever thought he would be. But accepting it meant he would have to open himself up to possible hurt and pain as well as love. His coldness had protected him from that even as it curbed his ability to truly feel.

That coldness was going to have to go out of the turret window, at least when it came to Hermione and Cassia. Well, he could always double up on snarkiness dealing with others who did not have loving him to protect them.

All right. Marrying Hermione was next on the agenda. But how to do it? He couldn't imagine himself bending down on one knee. He doubted Hermione would even think that was sincere coming from him…besides, it seemed so…contrived.

His stomach tightened as he thought about asking her to marry him. What if she said no? That would be awful. He'd be humiliated if she turned him down. She might too. He hadn't been stellar in his treatment of her. He didn't show her any…well…romance. He never got the hang of romance. All the romance the women he screwed needed was either plenty of alcohol or a galleon or two.

Still, Hermione loved him. She'd say yes.

Wouldn't she?

Damn it. He wished he could look into her mind and see what she'd say…but since Hermione never brought up the topic of marriage with him, he doubted it was anyplace in her mind where it would easily be accessible. A passing thought didn't retain too well. Legilimency had its limits. He'd have to scrounge around in her mind for hours to find it, if it was even there. Knowing Hermione, it would be like walking through a shifting kaleidoscope, thoughts swirling around and around in a confusing manner. She seemed to be an associative thinker, not a linear one. That would be a problem.

The wizard sighed, standing under the water and letting it stream over his face and body. He had to find a way to ask her to marry him without seeming like some love-struck fool. There had to be a way to do it with dignity but protect himself from being rejected.

Poor Severus. He was out of his element again. Trying to find a logical solution to facing Love. He'd have a better chance of lassoing the sun.

He cut off the water and exited the shower. He'd wait until Hermione returned home and give her a few days to settle in. Maybe he should wait a few weeks and propose to her when he was on the stroke and she was completely under his power. She'd say yes to anything then.

But that would take too long. He needed to rectify the situation now so she could go out in public with Cassia without being humiliated. He doubted Hermione would ever be ashamed of her daughter, no matter what her situation. In fact, a few hexes might fly if someone said something inappropriate…and that would most likely mean arrest, if not Azkaban. Hermione could be quite volatile. No, he had to do something before that happened.

The wizard dried himself off. There had to be a painless way to approach this problem.

He'd find it.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was released by Poppy and allowed to go home with Cassia. Eli preceded them, the elf carefully cleaning the bedroom and bathroom of blood. There was so much blood. Eli's ears flattened in horror as he looked at it.

"The Miss is very lucky," the elf said to himself as he removed the bedsheets, cleaned the mattress then flipped it over.

He put Cassia's crib back into the nursery. If she were going to be spoiled, the house elf intended to do it. Eli knew wasn't good for mother and baby to be together all the time. They needed space from each other or else the child would be clingy and demanding. Eli would keep things balanced.

Severus was back to teaching classes, and was furious Albus had indeed let Professor Binns teach the class during his short absence. It took him more than an hour to get the ectoplasm off his chair. The green goop was very resistant to scourgifying and had to be scraped loose first.

He made a Gryffindor student do the scraping.

Severus didn't plan to go visit Hermione the evening she came home, because she was expecting visitors.

Her parents.

Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were going to pick them up and bring them for a visit. Severus wasn't ready to do "parents" yet. He still had Hermione to deal with. Besides, he had seen Mr. Granger on several occasions, and he was a large, burly muggle. No doubt he'd have a few choice words for him, if not a couple knuckles as well. Severus was a good fighter and it just wouldn't be conducive to Hermione accepting his proposal if he kicked her father's ass. So he decided to lie low.

Hermione's parents were shocked and dismayed to discover that Ron was not the father of Cassia, and even more shocked to find out Professor Snape was the sperm donor and Hermione had been secretly seeing him while dating Ron. Ron and Harry discreetly departed, promising to return in three hours to see the Grangers back to London.

"Nice place," Harry said to Ron as they left the house.

"Yeah, Hermione said Snape rented it for her and the baby. Good to see it's not a hovel," the redhead replied. They decided to pass the time at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

"Hermione, what in the world were you thinking? Did he put a spell on you or something?" her mother asked, recalling the dark and rather ugly wizard. If he had been devastatingly handsome, Jane Granger might have understood. But there was nothing remotely attractive about the Potions Master that she could see. His voice was even creepy and gave her the shudders.

Well, there was no accounting for taste.

"No mum. I was attracted to him since my seventh year. I just didn't act on it until I returned to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

She hadn't yet introduced them to Cassia. She wanted them to know the situation first.

"Well, at least you have a nice home," Jane said, looking around the house with approval.

She walked into the kitchen as Hermione's father looked at her with his arms crossed.

"I'm not happy about this, kitten," John Granger said to her, "Where is the Professor?"

"At Hogwarts, teaching," Hermione said, her eyes filling.

"I want to 'talk' to him, man to man," her father growled.

"I'll see if I can arrange a meeting in a little while," Hermione told her father, "Dad, I'm really sorry about this. I…I just wasn't thinking…"

John's hard amber eyes softened a bit.

"Well, your mother had a thing for older men. I guess she just passed the gene on. What bothers me is that I married your mother. You haven't said anything about tying the knot with my grandchild's father. He should step up and be a man," her father said.

John Granger was twenty years older than his wife. He knew the attraction a young woman could have. But still, this Professor could have done the right thing when he discovered Hermione was pregnant. John intended to 'convince' him to do the right thing, even if he had to break the wizard's ugly face.

Hermione was about to reply when a shrill scream came from the kitchen, then a crashing noise, then some high-pitched squealing.

"What the hell?" John cried, running into the kitchen trailed by Hermione, whose eyes widened in horror as they fell on the scene before her.

"Mum, stop it!" she screamed at her mother.

Jane Granger had a broom and was soundly beating Eli with it. The poor elf was squealing, trapped in the corner with his arms over his head as the little muggle went to town on him. Pots were scattered all about.

"Mum, stop it! That's Eli! He lives here!" Hermione cried, running up to her mother and grabbing the handle of the broom so she couldn't swing it.

"That lives here?" Jane said, panting as Eli lowered his arms and looked at her, his eyes round.

Hermione let go of the broom and walked up to the trembling elf.

"Eli, are you all right?" she asked him.

Eli ran his scaly hands over his body carefully, wincing as he gingerly touched the top of his head. Then he looked up at Hermione.

"Yes. Eli is all right. Hurts a little but all right," he squeaked as Jane looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"He looks like a little demon, Hermione. Why in the world would you keep something like that near the baby? He looks like he'd eat her," Jane said, frowning.

Eli looked quite affronted.

"Eli not eats babies," he said huffily, "Eli loves babies and cares for them. And for the Miss."

Hermione turned to her mother.

"Eli is a house elf, mum. Kind of a servant. He helps me with the baby and the housework. He's really quite handy. I would have had a hard time without him," Hermione explained.

"I serves the House of Snape," Eli added, brushing himself off now.

"Well, he's absolutely frightening, Hermione. I thought he was possessing the house or something when I saw him," Jane said.

John stood in the kitchen door with a small smirk on his face. His wife was certainly a brave little woman, taking a broom to something like that without hesitation. She was a spitfire all right.

"Well he's not. He lives here and takes care of me and the baby," Hermione said, "So no more attacking him with brooms."

"Fine," Jane said, not looking very sincere as she glared at Eli, "Let me see my granddaughter now."

"Sure, just go wait in the living room and I'll be right there," Hermione said.

Jane left the kitchen, followed by her grinning husband. Hermione turned to Eli.

"I'm so sorry, Eli. My mother never saw a house elf before," she said to him apologetically.

"Your mother is very brave," the house elf replied, rubbing his head, "And strong."

"Yeah. I have her temper I'm told," Hermione replied, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," Eli said, "But Eli thinks he goes to the cupboard for a little while. Until your mother leaves."

"All right, Eli," Hermione said, watching the little elf climb into the small cabinet on the right and close the door behind him.

She sighed.

Poor Eli. Attacked by her mum.

The witch exited the kitchen and approached her waiting parents.

"This way," she said, leading them through the house, down the hall and into Cassia's nursery.

The baby was awake and lying there quietly, looking up at the blurry shapes that suddenly appeared cribside. She gurgled.

"Awwwww," Jane said softly, "Hermione, she's beautiful. Can I pick her up?"

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at her mother's smitten expression.

Jane reached into the crib and picked up the baby, cradling her in her arms.

"Oh, she's such a good baby," she cooed as Cassia frowned up at her, "Look John. Isn't she precious?"

John leaned over his wife's shoulder and studied the baby's pale complexion.

"Good thing we live in England. The sun would fry her to a crisp otherwise," he said.

Both Hermione and Jane scowled at him.

"But yes, she's beautiful," he added, smiling down at the baby, "What's her full name?"

"Cassia Jane Granger," Hermione said, her mother looking up at her in astonishment.

"Jane?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and her mother beamed down at the baby.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," she crooned, rocking Cassia gently.

John however, was scowling.

"Granger? Shouldn't it be 'Snape?'" he growled.

"Well, in the wizarding world a child can't take on the father's name unless he is married to the mother," she said hesitatingly.

John didn't say anything. Now he really wanted to talk to the Professor.

Hermione's parents spent the rest of the time playing with the baby and exploring Hermione's house. It really was roomy and gorgeous.

"You say this is a rental, Hermione?" Jane asked her, carrying Cassia as they moved from room to room.

"Yes. Severus rented it for us," Hermione said.

"At least he did that much," John said, still scowling.

Just putting Hermione up in a home wasn't nearly enough as far as her father was concerned.

"He provides full support as well," Hermione said.

John grunted.

"I didn't raise my daughter to be a 'kept woman,'" he groused.

"Oh, I'm going to go back to school, Dad. And work. I'll be taking care of myself soon enough," Hermione said.

"Yes, but the way I understand it, being a single mother in the wizarding world doesn't afford you much opportunity. Maybe you and the baby should come back to London," he said to his daughter.

Hermione shook her head.

"Dad, Cassia and I are witches. We belong here. We'll get along, believe me," she said to her father.

"Well, I'll be keeping my eye on you, Hermione…and if things get too difficult, I expect you to leave here," he said in his best "I'm your dad and you will listen to me" voice, "Your mother and I can help you."

"I'll keep it in mind, Dad," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek, but thinking it would never happen. This was her world, imperfect as it was. She wouldn't leave it.

Ron and Harry returned as promised to return the Grangers to London.

"Remember, I want to meet with that wizard," John said warningly as he and Jane walked toward the front door. Jane kissed Cassia and handed her back to Hermione.

"I'll let you know when, Dad. I promise," Hermione said, "But you have to promise not to brawl with him. He's a wizard and a hero. He can protect himself very well."

"Doesn't seem like much of a hero to me," her father snapped, saying nothing about brawling. As far as he was concerned, Snape deserved a punch in the nose at least.

"Goodbye, Hermione, Cassia," Jane said softly, kissing Hermione on the cheek, then cupping her face with one hand gently.

"You'll be all right. You're a Granger," she said to her daughter encouragingly.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said to her mother smiling.

Her parents left and Hermione returned to the living room and sat down with Cassia, who started mewling.

Hermione unsnapped the shoulder of her shirt and drew it down, exposing her breast. She removed the little pad and offered her nipple to Cassia, who latched on to it hungrily.

"Well, you met your grandparents. How did you like them?" she asked the baby, who continued suckling.

"Yes, they are nice aren't they. But I think your grandfather wants to punch your father's lights out," the witch said, adjusting the baby, "I know the feeling."

"You do, do you?" a silken voice said.

Hermione looked up to see Severus standing alongside the chair. He had placed a silencing spell on himself and apparated home, intending to apparate right back if her parents were still there.

They weren't.

"Severus," she breathed up at him.

"Yes, it's Severus. I have something I need to say to you witch," he said scowling down at her.

Hermione looked curious. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked the pale wizard.

Severus cleared his throat several times, then said, "I want to marry you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	39. Eli

**Chapter 39 Eli**

Even Cassia stopped nursing for a moment as Hermione looked up at Severus, who returned her gaze imperiously, almost posing dramatically. Then the baby began suckling again as Hermione arched an eyebrow at the Potions Master then looked back down at the baby again.

Severus waited for her response.

And waited.

And waited a bit more.

Finally he snapped, "Don't you have a response?"

Hermione said, "A response to what, Severus? You didn't ask me a question. You made a statement, and it's been duly noted."

Severus frowned at her.

"Duly noted? I just told you I want to marry you and your response is it has been 'duly noted?' What kind of answer is that?" he demanded.

Hermione looked up at him, then switched Cassia to her other breast. Severus was too put out to admire her full bosom as he scowled at her.

"It isn't an answer. I haven't been asked a question to answer," she said calmly.

Severus continued scowling. He thought if he told the witch he wanted to marry her, she'd say yes without much fuss and he could avoid actually asking her to marry him and risking her rejection.

"Saying I want to marry you is almost like a question, Hermione. You simply have to say you'll marry me, and that will be the end of it," he stated firmly.

Hermione sighed and looked back up at him.

"Severus, why do you 'want' to marry me? To ease your conscience? To do the 'noble' thing? I don't want to get married for those reasons. I want to marry for love. Because I love my husband and he loves me…not for cosmetic reasons," she said to the wizard.

Severus looked at her. Now was the time to say, "But I do love you, Hermione."

But he couldn't do it.

Instead he said, "Hermione, if you marry me all your problems of being a single mother will go away. You will not be considered immoral, Cassia will not be considered a bastard and you can have the respect you deserve as a married woman. It's a win-win situation. Surely you can see that."

Hermione scowled at him.

"So I'm supposed to put away my dreams of marrying a man who loves me for convenience, Severus? I know Love isn't important to you, but it is to me. I won't marry you if you don't love me…not even if it would make life easier for me and Cassia," Hermione said.

"Why are you so damn unreasonable, witch?" Severus snapped at her.

Cassia finished nursing and Hermione covered herself up, then lifted the baby to her shoulder, gently rubbing her back and bouncing her slightly. Cassia let out a tiny burp. Hermione stood up.

"Why are you?" she replied to the Potions Master, then headed down the hall to Cassia's nursery.

Severus stood there a moment. What was he to do? If he said he loved her now, most likely the witch would believe it was because he was trying to manipulate her into marrying him rather than he was speaking the truth. Maybe he should have gotten down on one knee after all.

He waited until Hermione settled the baby in and returned to the living room, this time sitting down on the sofa and looking at him. She sighed again.

"Severus, you already know that I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't even be here. I would have found a way to get away from you. I didn't want to get away from you," she said softly.

Severus strode across the room and sat down beside Hermione.

"If you love me, why won't you accept my proposal?" the wizard asked her.

"First off, like I said before Severus…that was NO proposal. That was a statement you made to get around making a proposal," Hermione said, "you can't even admit to me that you want me, because you know that it's a lie. You said that because you feel a sense of duty, not because you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Suppose I agree to marry you and later on you do meet someone you can love? What then, Severus? I'll tell you what. Either you'll be miserable or you will cheat on me. Neither is an option. Let's just leave it as it is for now. I'll be returning to Hogwarts soon and working again, as well as attending university. In a couple of years I'll be self-sufficient enough to take care of myself. You can still support Cassia though. Your responsibility will still be met."

Severus blinked at her. He understood her reasoning now. But again, to just come out and say he did love her wouldn't be enough. Hermione wouldn't believe him.

Eli crept out of his cupboard and was now standing behind the kitchen door, listening intently to his master trying to reach the Miss.

"Tells her master," the elf said in a low voice.

Severus hesitated, then in a strained voice said, "I do love you, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him for several moments, then snorted.

"Severus, you'll say anything to try and get your way," she said, her eyes narrowed, "it's easy to say the words, but what about feeling them? Really feeling them? If you loved me, you would have told me before I told you that was what I needed. You're simply trying to manipulate me. Well, it's not going to work. You just can't suddenly love someone at the drop of a wand."

Severus' heart sunk. Hermione had reacted to his declaration just as he feared she would. Still he made an effort.

"I found this home for you so you would have a decent place to stay," he said to her.

"Yes. You rented a place so your baby would have a safe environment, not me. If I hadn't been pregnant you wouldn't have done it," she replied.

"You wouldn't have needed it," the wizard responded, "besides, I didn't rent this house, Hermione. I bought it for you. I own this house."

Hermione stared at him.

"You bought it?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes I did. I didn't tell you I wanted to buy a house because most likely you would have picked out some shack in an effort to save me galleons," he responded.

Hermione looked at him.

"Severus, you bought this house because you didn't want to give someone else your money and would rather use it for a purchase than a rental," the witch said, "It was a business decision, not one based on love."

Damn it. Well, it was partially true. But he didn't know he loved her then. Love still could have played a part in his decision.

"I got you Eli," he put forward.

"Eli is bound to you and Cassia. Not me," she shot back at him, "you wanted to make sure I was all right so the baby would be born healthy."

Severus looked at her. That wasn't the complete truth. He didn't want her suffering or to be alone where something could happen to her. Even if he told her that, Hermione still wouldn't believe him. What else could he do?

Eli was shaking his head. The master wasn't doing too well. He had been cold for too long. The Miss wasn't going to believe anything he said concerning love.

Eli's ears flicked forward. He was his master's servant and was supposed to serve him the best way he could.

He would serve him now.

The little house elf pushed the kitchen door open and walked into the living room. Both Severus and Hermione looked at him as he bowed low.

"Excuses me, Miss…but I has something to show you," Eli said, quivering as he fought the inbred response of house elves to what he was about to do. House elves were to keep their master's secrets. He was about to break that vow.

Severus looked at him.

"Eli, what's wrong with you?" he asked the elf. Eli's trembling was even more pronounced now. His entire body was shaking.

"It is a response to being a bad elf…but a good servant, master," Eli said, reaching out and touching Hermione's hand, "Now you looks Miss. You looks."

Immediately, Hermione was drawn into Eli's mind as if viewing a pensieve. She was in labor in the bedroom. She saw Severus running into the bathroom and frantically gathering towels, then coming back, encouraging her to push, then delivering Cassia.

* * *

_"Hello, Cassia," Severus said to the child, "Welcome to the world, Princess."_

"Let me see her, Severus," Hermione said weakly.

"Yes…yes of course," Severus said, approaching Hermione with the baby when she suddenly paled, her eyes going wide.

Severus looked down to see blood pouring from between Hermione's legs, turning the sheets red.

"No!" the wizard cried running and putting Cassia in the crib and returning to Hermione, using his wand.

Blood still flowed.

"No! No!" the wizard cried desperately, grabbing towels and pressing them between Hermione's legs. Blood continued to pour out, covering his hands and sleeves

'NO! HERMIONE YOU CAN'T DIE! Oh gods! OH GODS! Help me! Somebody help me!"

Tears ran down the wizard's face as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Suddenly Hermione was back on the sofa. Her eyes glistening, she turned to stare at Severus.

"You…you cried for me," she said softly, reaching up and caressing the side of his pale face, "You didn't want me to leave you. You do love me, Severus."

Suddenly, Eli ran headfirst into the coffee table, cutting his head open on the sharp corner.

"Eli!" Hermione screamed, "Severus do something!"

Eli was stumbling to his feet and ready to charge the table again, greenish blood oozing down his face.

"Eli! What are you doing?" the wizard cried, pulling out his wand and stunning the elf before he could hurt himself further. He picked Eli up and carried him into his bedroom, followed closely by Hermione, who watched as Severus used healing potion to heal the elf's head wound.

"Why did he do that?" she asked the Potions Master, her eyes glittering.

"Because," Severus said softly, "He revealed one of his master's secrets. Even the threat of death couldn't make an elf do such a thing…but…"

The wizard faltered.

"But what?" Hermione asked him.

Severus looked at her soberly.

"Apparently, Love can," he said to the witch, his eyes glistening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	40. Another Try

**Chapter 40 Another Try**

With Eli's head properly healed and bandaged, Severus carried the unconscious elf back into the living room and set him on the sofa. Hermione followed closely behind, watching as the Potions Master pulled out his wand and prepared to wake his servant.

"Be careful, Severus. He might try to hurt himself again when he wakes," she said warningly.

Severus nodded and pointed his wand at Eli.

"Ennervate," he said.

Eli stirred, then opened his green eyes and blinked at Severus for a moment. Then they filled with horror and self-loathing.

"Don't you move, Eli!" Severus said firmly, "I forbid you to hurt yourself. You are to stay seated."

Eli trembled, his desire to punish himself almost causing him to disobey a direct command from Severus, but he fought it down. He shook his bandaged head despairingly.

"Eli is a bad elf. Has revealed his master's secret. Deserves clothes, Eli does," the elf said miserably.

Severus stared down at the elf, then looked over at Hermione and drew in a deep breath.

"Eli, without your intervention, I believe I could not have expressed my feelings convincingly to the mother of my child. I…I doubt if I could have shown her what you did," the Potions Master said haltingly, "Weakness is not something I would willingly share…"

Hermione walked up to Severus.

"It isn't weakness to love someone, Severus. It can be a great strength and comfort. You aren't alone in the world," she said to him softly.

Severus looked down at her.

"But I am alone in the world, Hermione. I have always been alone," he said to her.

"You don't have to be, Severus," the witch said with a tender smile, "If you'll just ask me the question the proper way and mean it."

Severus' expression was plaintive.

"Hermione, those three words that are so important to you are quite…difficult for me to say," he said to the witch honestly, "I don't know if I can speak them…"

The wizard looked pained. Hermione took his pale hand into her own.

"Severus, you've shunned love almost your entire life…of course it would be difficult for you to say the words. You didn't even know you were in love with me until you almost lost me. You don't have to worry. I know you love me now. I can wait to hear you say it…but now, I can see it in your eyes," she said to him, her own eyes full of love.

Severus wondered if his love was as obvious as Hermione's. If it were, that would be quite disturbing. How could he snark about Hogwarts with love-filled eyes? That wouldn't inspire terror in anyone. Reflexively, he scowled.

Hermione laughed.

"It's not that obvious, Severus. No one will know if you don't tell them," she said, thinking Albus would know. Albus seemed to know everything.

"I hope not. If I were as doe-eyed as you…" he began, then stopped, knowing he was about to say something not quite in line with "the moment."

He could rant about that later. But now…now he had something else he had to say to Hermione.

Severus blinked down at her and cleared his throat as he took her other hand. He stared at her a bit more.

"Hermione Granger…" he said hoarsely, then faltered.

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione replied encouragingly.

Severus tried again, looking down on the witch.

"Hermione Granger…" he said once more.

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione replied again, tightening her hold on his hands.

Severus looked at her then muttered, "Oh bloody hell," and dropped to one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her, a bit paler than normal.

It seemed she would say yes…but still…

"Severus Snape, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you…so…yes, I will marry you," Hermione said, very moved that the wizard had proposed on bended knee. She knew it was a sincere gesture on his part.

Severus Snape wouldn't do such a thing for just anyone.

Suddenly Eli let out a squeal and began dancing wildly on the sofa cushions, but then got dizzy and staggered about before almost falling. Severus caught him and set him down.

"Calm down, Eli," the wizard said to him.

"Kisses her, master. You is supposes to kisses your wife-to-be!" the elf said, holding his bandaged head, "And then slips the ring on her finger!"

Severus froze.

The ring. He didn't have a ring. He didn't see any reason to get one unless Hermione said yes. It would lose value if he sold it back.

He looked at Hermione apologetically.

"I didn't…" he began.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I know. You didn't get a ring in case I said no," she said to the wizard, shaking her head, "It would depreciate if you had to sell it back to the jeweler. Severus, all you think about is Potions and ways to save galleons."

The wizard arched an eyebrow at her.

"Considering one is my livelihood and the other important to my, and now your security, I see nothing wrong with that, witch…but you are incorrect. I think about something else as well…" he said, drawing Hermione into his arms, "You."

Severus kissed her passionately.

On the sofa, Eli smiled horrendously as Severus and Hermione locked lips. Yes, his master had his Miss and his daughter now.

And most important of all, he had Love.

* * *

Hera smiled as she viewed the happy couple, Zeus spooned around her in their marriage bed, kissing her shoulder softly as the goddess sighed.

"Mortals. So foolish, yet so wonderful," she said softly.

"Snape almost blew it," Zeus murmured.

"Almost doesn't count," Hera said, turning in the god's arms, "besides, there's nothing new about men almost blowing it."

Zeus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Thank goodness there are second chances," he said softly, drawing Hera close and kissing her passionately.

* * *

In the bowels of the earth, Eros sat in Eris' throne, the goddess on his lap, her arms draped around his neck as they both watched Severus' proposal.

"Well, that's that," Eris said as Severus dropped to one knee, "didn't know he'd turn so corny at the end though. Ah, well. Love makes fools of us all…or so they say."

She looked at Eros, whose blue eyes were glued to the mirror.

"He can't fuck her yet. He should have waited. Then he could have gotten something out of it," the god said, completely oblivious to Eris' musings on love.

He really didn't have a clue.

Eris shook her head.

"Of course, some of us are just born fools," she said softly, kissing Eros' forehead lightly.

* * *

In his chambers, Ares wiped at his wet eyes with one calloused hand as he too witnessed Severus' downfall.

"Well Snape, you've finally lost. After all your battles to remain free, you've been brought to your knees by a mere slip of a woman. Life just isn't fair for you mortals, is it?" the god of war said, shaking his head, "I'm going to miss you, warrior."

The god stood up, removed his helmet and bowed his head in respectful memory of the fallen.

* * *

In her flower-strewn bower, Aphrodite did a wild little victory dance, then pointed her finger at the kneeling Severus in the gold-framed mirror, smiling broadly.

"Take THAT Severus Snape!" she gloated, "Love conquers ALL, baby! Love conquers ALL!"

She continued dancing, her golden tresses bouncing joyously.

* * *

" Pahhhh!" the Fates hissed when Hermione accepted Severus' proposal. In a fit of temper, Atropos blasted the mirror to bits.

"Damn it!" she hissed, "I hate happy endings!"

* * *

For the first time since Cassia arrived home, Eli, after being convinced by both Severus and Hermione that he performed a very great service by revealing the Potions Master's secret, was to be allowed to tend to the baby for the entire night, completely Hermione-free. He was elated.

"The young Miss will be fine…just fine," he gushed, gathering nappies, clean undershirts, bottles Hermione filled with breast milk and a little storybook Cassia couldn't possibly understand yet. But that didn't matter to the elf. He was caring for a child again.

Hermione and Severus retired to the bedroom, Hermione putting on a nightgown and the wizard stripping down to his boxers. Both got into bed, and snarky Severus Snape was kissed more in one hour than he had been his entire life.

But…pleasant as Hermione's loving kisses were, Severus hadn't had any in weeks and was feeling quite randy. The problem was, he couldn't have a go at Hermione for at least five more weeks. His cock throbbed uncomfortably and finally he could stand it no more.

"Hermione," he said hoarsely, sitting up in the bed.

Hermione sat up too, and Severus' eyes dropped to her over-sized breasts. They were three times their normal size. She wore a maternity bra under her gown and pads to prevent leakage.

"Yes, Severus?" she said to the wizard softly, noticing where his eyes were focused.

"I wonder if you might…might let me have a bit of relief," he said in a tight voice, "it has been a while for me witch…and I have needs."

"Oh Severus. You poor thing," Hermione said sympathetically, "of course."

Hermione began to lean down into Severus' lap but the wizard stopped her.

"Ah…as pleasant as oral sex would be…I had something else in mind," he said with a bit of a growl as he caressed the curve of one huge breast.

Both of Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

Severus licked his lips.

"I want to…to…" he began, trying to find a delicate way to say he wanted a titty fuck. Coming all over her luscious breasts was a fantasy he'd had for days.

"I want to slide my cock between your breasts," he said.

So much for delicacy.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Um, Severus…I have to let you know something about that…it's…er, not that I don't want you to do it…" Hermione said, also trying to be delicate, "but it could get messy."

"I know," the wizard breathed, his eyes smoldering, "that's what I'm hoping."

"But…but, Severus," Hermione said, "you don't understand…"

The Potions Master was busily pulling her nightgown over Hermione's head and quickly unclasped the front of her bra, pulling the pads away. He wasn't listening as his eyes fell on her globes.

"Lie down," he hissed, quickly removing his boxers.

Hermione looked at him. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

Hermione lay down on her back and the wizard quickly straddled her belly, his long, thick cock lying between her breasts.

"Oh my gods," the wizard breathed, looking down at them, "they're beautiful, Hermione. I've got to feel them around me…"

Hermione closed her eyes as Severus reverently and gently cupped the sides of her breasts. He pushed them together over his length with a growl…

and got a powerful double-shot of breast-milk straight to the face.

The wizard spluttered as the warm, sweet liquid dribbled down his face.

"What in the world…?" he gasped, wiping at his face with one hand as Hermione laughed. Milk was even in his hair.

"I tried to tell you Severus. The slightest bit of pressure makes me gush milk. I could hit the wall from at least eight feet away if I aimed them," the witch giggled.

Severus wiped his face again, then licked a bit of the milk off his hand. He looked down at Hermione hungrily.

"Maybe if I drain them first," he breathed at her, then moved back and latched his mouth to Hermione's nipple, drinking in the sweetness that nurtured and nourished his daughter.

Hermione's milk was so sweet, and the act one of the most intimate and erotic the couple had ever shared. Hermione's hand caressed the wizard's head. This was much different than suckling Cassia. Cassia didn't run her tongue around her mother's nipples, or switch back and forth between her breasts repeatedly, groaning her pleasure.

With Cassia, she felt the warm glow of motherhood. But with Severus, the glow had nothing to do with being nurturing. She buckled as Severus' hand slipped to her core and his slender fingers found her center, doubling the witch's pleasure, Hermione arching her back as the Potions Master took her to the heights.

His eyes closed in bliss, Severus brought Hermione to orgasm while nursing at her breasts, the witch's undulating body driving him wild. As soon as she climaxed, he straddled her again and pressed her breasts over his cock and began to fuck them wildly, droplets of milk providing more lubrication as the wizard panted, sliding between her slick flesh, the head of his cock hitting her chin until she lowered it and opened her mouth, letting the wizard in and sucking hard.

"You are a nasty little witch," the wizard growled as her breasts and mouth pleasured him, his pale body beginning to shudder as he quickly approached his pinnacle.

Hell, he was randy and out of practice…but damn this was good.

"Open your mouth," he hissed at Hermione, moving faster now, his balls beginning to tighten, and he reflexively gripped Hermione's hair tightly, pulling her chin down into her chest.

The witch knew what he wanted and was almost ready to come again looking at the wizard's contorted face as he thrust back and forth almost desperately. Then he stiffened and let out a cry, gripping below the head of his cock and pointing it at Hermione's mouth as he blew, his thick white seed finding her mouth.

"Oh, Merlin…sweet Merlin," he whimpered as he watched the witch he loved receive his release, "Hermione…gods witch…you're so good to me."

Severus was so weak from his release that he had to hold himself up with one hand, his hair swinging around his face as the last pulses died down. His black eyes fell on Hermione's coated tongue for a moment.

"Swallow," he said softly, his heart pounding.

Hermione knew Severus liked her to wait until he "gave the command." He was kinky like that. Luckily so was she. Hermione swallowed and Severus groaned.

The wizard's dark eyes closed and he fell to the side, sated, exhausted and for the first time in a long time, genuinely happy. He kissed Hermione weakly, then fell back.

To think, he was going to be able to do this to the witch for the rest of his life.

If that wasn't enough to make the Potions Master a happy man, then nothing was. He gathered Hermione in his arms possessively and fell fast asleep.

Hermione smiled at Severus softly, then curled a finger into his lank, black hair as he started to snore.

"Oh Severus," she breathed, "There's no one else in the world for me but you."

The wizard smiled in his sleep, snuggled closer and let out a deafening snore.

"I guess that means you feel the same," Hermione grinned, then she too fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	41. Epilogue

**Chapter 41 Epilogue**

A month later, Molly and Ginny Weasley left the Three Broomsticks Inn after having a nice lunch. They had been window shopping in Hogsmeade and were heading back to the Burrow.

As they walked toward the public apparition point, Molly's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it," she said in a low voice.

"What, mum?" Ginny asked her.

Molly pointed across the lane. Hermione was pushing a green and silver baby carriage, stopping occasionally to look in shop windows.

"There's Hermione," Molly breathed, "let's go over and have a look at the baby."

"Aw, mum. Leave her alone," Ginny said, frowning.

"What? I'm not going to attack her. I'm just going to say hello. Now come on," the witch said, walking across the street toward the unsuspecting witch.

Ginny sighed and followed. She knew her mother was going to say something bad to Hermione. She was still angry about the situation with Ron. She might not say it plainly, but it would still be unpleasant.

Hermione was looking at a pair of red pumps with a low heel when someone suddenly spoke to her.

"I see you had your…baby."

Hermione turned to see the unsmiling face of Molly Weasley. Ginny stood beside her, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi Hermione," she said quietly.

"Hi Ginny. Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, her heart in her throat.

She hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley since the washout of her wedding and knew that the witch was most likely furious about what she had almost done to Ron. Hermione couldn't blame her really. It was a rotten thing to do.

"So how is it being an unwed mother?" Molly asked, a bit of sneer in her voice.

Ginny suddenly nudged her mother with an elbow.

"What?" Molly said to her in irritation.

Ginny nodded toward Hermione's hand. Molly looked and her mouth dropped open. On her ring finger rested an engagement ring with a stone as big as Hogwarts. It was certainly much nicer than the little ring Ron had given her.

Severus made sure of that.

"It's an investment," the wizard said when Hermione protested at the size of the stone and the cost.

Severus had dragged Hermione all over the wizarding world and muggle London to find the perfect ring at the perfect price.

"I am the one who gets to pick out the engagement ring," he said snarkily, "you concern yourself with the wedding bands. Most likely in your quest to be abysmally thrifty you'll pick out something made of tin foil that will turn my finger green."

Severus also wanted to be sure that everyone who looked at Hermione would know in no uncertain terms that she had a wizard who cared for her very much. Of course, an expensive ring meant nothing in actuality, but people were easily impressed by bling. And Hermione was definitely blinging.

Molly stared at Hermione.

"You're betrothed?" she asked her in amazement, "to Professor Snape?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she said as Molly looked at the ring again.

Then the witch frowned.

"I suppose he had to do his duty or face public humiliation in court…I'm sure you would have dragged him there rather than take responsibility for your own promiscuity," Molly said meanly.

"Mum!" Ginny said, scowling at her, "you have no right to talk to Hermione that way!"

"I have every right. Look at what she almost did to Ron," Molly snapped back at her daughter, "any witch who would try something like that would easily threaten to drag a man through the mud to force him into marriage."

"I didn't force him," Hermione said quietly, "and I'm sorry for what I almost did to Ron. I was just afraid and knew he would be a good father. You raised him right, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted my child to be surrounded by love…and the Weasleys have more than enough love. I…I just wanted Cassia to be cared for. It was a mistake, Mrs. Weasley…a terrible, selfish error in judgment on my part. I'm just glad I didn't go through with it."

Molly looked at her, still angry.

"I'm glad as well, Hermione. You're an awful person. Just awful. Why Ron still cares about you is beyond me," the witch said, shaking her head.

Hermione didn't say anything…there was nothing she could say. She had been in the wrong and Mrs. Weasley's reaction was to be expected. Ginny looked at Hermione sadly, knowing that she had to have been desperate to do what she did. Desperation made people act out of character. She didn't marry Ron in the end though, and to the red-haired witch, that's what really mattered. Hermione did the right thing and she didn't hold a grudge against her. Why should she if her brother didn't? But Molly was a mother and protective of her children. Anyone who wronged them or attempted to wrong them was perpetually in her sights.

Molly looked at the carriage. It was the old fashioned type of baby carriage with a hood. An attached green silk sheet was drawn over the front so the baby couldn't be seen without it being lifted.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the baby that you almost passed off as my grandchild?" Molly asked Hermione with a bit of challenge.

"Go ahead," Hermione said, moving aside.

Molly walked around the carriage, lifted the sheet…and screamed, leaping back and holding her heart.

A snarling Eli looked out at her. He had been riding with Cassia and heard everything the witch had said to the Miss.

He didn't like it.

When Molly lifted the sheet, Eli had lunged forward, scaring her half to death. Now the little elf grinned nastily as Hermione scolded him.

"Eli! That's no way to act!" she chided the elf.

Eli's ears didn't flatten a bit. As far as he was concerned, the disagreeable witch deserved it for being so nasty. Hermione didn't marry Ron so that should be the end of it. She was the master's witch now, and Eli protected the house of Snape including Hermione. He just did it in a way that he wouldn't get in any real trouble for.

"I is protecting the little Miss," he said to Hermione and gave Molly another little snarl.

Hermione shook her head.

"Just move and let Mrs. Weasley see Cassia," she said.

Scowling, Eli moved aside as Molly carefully walked forward and peered at the sleeping baby. Black hair, pale skin…no, the child definitely wasn't a Weasley.

The house elf sat at the back of the carriage with his arms folded, looking at her disapprovingly. Molly was a bit surprised. Most house elves didn't dare look a human in the face unless spoken to. But then again, this was Professor Snape's house elf. That it would be less than subservient should be no surprise.

Molly straightened.

"She's no Weasley," she said to Hermione.

"No. She's not," the witch agreed.

Molly stared at her for a moment, her blue eyes flicking toward the ring and back again.

"Well, you've managed to land on your feet. I hope you treat Professor Snape better than you did my son," she sniffed, then walked off.

Ginny watched her mother go, then looked at Hermione.

"It's going to take mum a while to get over this," she said softly, looking in the carriage at Cassia, "but she's beautiful Hermione. I hope you and the Professor will be very happy together."

Hermione gave her a little smile.

"We already are," she said to the witch.

Ginny smiled back at her. It was easy to see Hermione was in love and this wasn't going to be a marriage of convenience.

"Well, goodbye then, Hermione. I'll see you around," the witch said.

"Bye, Ginny," Hermione replied, watching the witch cross the street and join her scowling mother. Then she looked in at Eli, who was still frowning.

"Really Eli. You need an attitude adjustment. You can't scare people like that," she said to him as she began to push the carriage.

"Not me who needs adjustings," the elf muttered, "She is a mean, nasty witch. Eli should have bites her."

"Eli!" Hermione hissed, hiding a smirk.

The elf was just as snarky as Severus if not worse.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were married on the grounds of Hogwarts in a small ceremony. Harry attended, as did Ron and Lavender, her mother and father and several staff members.

Lavender held on to Ron's arm the entire time, glad Hermione was finally getting hitched. As far as she was concerned, Ron cared far too much for the muggle-born. Now that she was married, he could concentrate on what mattered…her.

Holding Cassia in her arms, Hermione exchanged vows with Severus, who was sweating profusely, constantly wiping his brow with a handkerchief as Albus performed the service. When they kissed, Eli stepped forward and bonded with Hermione, a tendril of golden light issuing from his body, wrapping around the witch and snapping back into the little elf. He bowed low.

"Welcome to the House of Snape, Mistress. I is bound to you and yours forever," the elf said soberly, his eyes shining.

"Thank you Eli," Hermione said, smiling at him, then handing him Cassia. She took Severus' arm.

"Shall we go, Mr. Snape?" she asked him softly, her eyes full of love.

"Indeed, Mrs. Snape," the wizard purred back at her, his heart full.

In Olympus the ceremony was watched with great interest, Aphrodite cheering profusely as Hera smiled with satisfaction. The mortals were married and had the blessing of the gods.

They would have a long and happy life together.

* * *

Veterinarian Jeremy Colcox and hunter Ernie Hunter sat downwind in the woods, eyeing a group of deer, trying to choose what buck they would take. Or Ernie would take rather. Jeremy didn't hunt. He was just along because Ernie asked him to come.

Ernie offered Jeremy a toke of the joint he was smoking. The vet scowled at him.

"Damn it, Ernie, you know I don't smoke that stuff," he said to the glassy-eyed hunter, "you just be sure you're aiming that gun at those deer when you take one. Anyway, aren't you worried they'll smell it?"

The weed was definitely pungent and by the mellow way Ernie stared at him, good too.

"Naw, they won't smell it. We're downwind. Anyway, I'm not smoking this for fun, Jeremy…it's a … a hunting aid. Helps me concentrate. I can shoot a flea off a bear's ass at a hundred yards when I'm buzzed," he drawled.

"We're hunting deer, not bears Ernie. Now, go on and take one. I've been gone two days. Sahara's going to skin me when I get back," he hissed.

"All right, all right," Ernie groused, putting out the joint and sticking the rest of it behind his ear under his hunting cap, "Come on."

They began to inch forward moving closer to the unsuspecting herd. Ernie chose a ten-pointer.

"Oh yeah. There's the baby," Ernie said, raising his gun and looking through the scope, about to target the animal.

Suddenly Ernie blinked, and lowered his gun. He pulled the piece of joint from behind his ear and looked at it suspiciously before turning to Jeremy, who was staring at the herd in amazement.

"You see her too, don't you Jer?" Ernie said to the vet, then turned and looked back at the herd.

"Yeah, I see her. Where'd she come from? And why aren't the deer running?" he said in a low voice.

In the field before them stood a pale woman with spiky hair, piercings, black eye makeup and lipstick. She wore high-heeled leather boots up to her calves and a short black leather dress down to her thighs. A spiked collar was around her neck and spiked bracelets on her wrists.

"Shit, I wouldn't run either," Ernie said in a low voice as Eris walked up to a buck and seemed to talk to it. Another buck joined them, then another.

"Ernie, I think I've got a contact," Jeremy breathed as Eris caressed the neck of one of the bucks.

Suddenly all three bucks turned brilliantly white, and their antlers gold. They sparkled in the sunlight for a moment, then disappeared along with the woman.

Ernie blinked, then threw the half a joint away into the woods.

"Contact nothing. That shit had to be laced with something," he declared. "Let's get the fuck out of here, Jeremy."

The vet was way ahead of him on that one. They beat a hasty retreat, promising never to reveal what they saw to anyone.

They'd be put away somewhere.

* * *

The fates were busily dancing around their cauldron, bemoaning the wedding of Hermione and Severus and wishing all kind of ills on them. But since they couldn't actually interfere with the witch and wizard, it was all sour grapes. Severus and Hermione were safe.

"I swear, Dad ruins everything," Clothos complained.

"Yeah, him and Hera both," Lachesis agreed as they circled the fire, "but at least that bitch Eris is out of our hair. Let me have the eye, Atropos."

Atropos was just about to pluck the eye out of her head when the door to their cavern blew open and three snow white deer charged in, antlers lowered.

"HINDS!!" Atropos screamed in horror, "there are Hinds in Olympus!"

Clothos and Lachesis screamed as well, running across the cavern, screaming for help hysterically as the deer overturned the cauldron and began ripping up everything except for the Loom.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!," Atropos screamed as a buck charged her.

She ran, losing her eye in the process. Lachesis and Clothos clutched each other in the corner, insane with fear as the noise of destruction rained around them.

Hind's blood was deadly to the gods and the Fates were scared to death.

Eris stood laughing in the doorway, her thighs clamped together so she wouldn't pee on herself. Oh, this was too fucking good.

As the bucks continued their destruction of the cavern, one of the beasts stepped on the eye, pulverizing it.

Eris sobered.

"Uh oh. Time to go," she said, waving her hands at the transformed deer. All of them disappeared.

The three fates continued screaming for a while, pleading for their lives before they realized all the noise had stopped. They listened intently.

"I think they're gone," Atropos said, slowly getting to their feet.

"Can't you see?" Clothos said, still clutching Lachesis.

"No. I dropped the eye," the goddess said.

The fates began crawling over the floor, feeling around for the eye. After about twenty minutes, Clothos felt some powder and chunks beneath her fingers. One chunk was rather smooth and curved.

"NOOOOO!" the goddess screamed, "the eye! They've destroyed the eye!"

All three goddesses began wailing and tearing at their hair, raising such a ruckus Zeus came down. Eris had silenced the area when doing her dirt, but when the goddess left, the spell lifted.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Zeus demanded of his wailing daughters.

"Our eye. The Hinds destroyed our eye!" the Fates wailed, letting the powder trail through their fingers.

Zeus strode over and studied the pile of dust. He picked up a piece of the eye and studied it. There was a bit of iris visible. He sighed.

"I'll have Hephaestus make you another eye," the god said.

"But that will take more than a year, father!" Clothos cried.

"Would you rather spend eternity in total darkness?" he asked his daughter.

"No," she said sullenly.

"And what's this about Hinds?" he demanded.

* * *

Back in the safety of her underground throne room, Eris watched Zeus and the Fates through her mirror, chuckling as they tried to tell a disbelieving Zeus that three Hinds had trashed their cavern and tried to kill them.

Of course the god didn't believe them. Hinds were very rare and to see three of them at once, and in Olympus to boot was ludicrous.

"You've been inhaling too many cauldron fumes," the god told them before he left, believing they became intoxicated and destroyed the cavern themselves, "now clean up this mess and no more talk about Hinds."

The god left and Eris turned off the mirror.

Oh that had been fun.

The goddess looked thoughtful. Three down and the rest of Olympus to go. She had nine visits left.

Eris smiled naughtily as she thought about all the havoc she would cause. The gods wouldn't know what hit them. Well, Eros would…but he knew better than to tell. He was an accomplice after all. He was the one who gave her access to Olympus in the first place.

Eris began to plot, glad to have something to focus on other than the mirror and the lives of others.

All in all, it was going to be a very good year.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Oh Jeremy and Ernie are both characters from my novel "Sahara: A Shifter's Tale: Through the Veil" It's about a shapeshifter who flees the man slated to be her husband and ending up in the Deep South. Jeremy is the love interest, and Ernie is his friend, and loves hunting and taxidermy. Racoon is the best vegetable according to the gospel of Ernie. lol. It's available to read at theburningpen . com for a donation of choice. Pretty funny, hot, and adventurous story if you like shapeshifters. I hope you enjoyed this one. All the best to you. - Ruth


	42. Additional Stuff

Additional Stuff:

In the original posting of this story I put in an "intermission" the result of a couple of Figgdrivers where I lipsynched "Unwritten" the song I posted for this story when Hermione was writing her letter to Ron. It's a video of me lit and having fun. I thought I should give my ff . net readers the dubious opportunity to see me and unfortunately hear me lol. I just thought since I posted it on the other stories I might as well do it here. You have to have realplayer to see it I think, although mediaplayer might play it too. Well, here's the link if you're interested. Not me at my best, but definitely me having a ball.

theburningpen . com SLASH me . ram

just remove the spaces and put a slash at the word SLASH


End file.
